My Yuri Harem
by NoYuriNoLife
Summary: Hatsuse Akira is a cheerful breast-loving perverted girl. Seeking the Ultimate Breasts, she transfer to Kuoh Girl's School which is rumoured to be filled with lovely, pure young ladies. Akira secretly declares "I will get my hands on the breasts of every girl in this school, and create a harem!" Warning it also content Futanari. OCxHarem
1. My new life at new school

**This is another work of mine. Hoped you guys enjoy it.**

 **And I'm not own any character from High school DxD. Except my OCs.**

* * *

At the 6 am, on Sunday, just like always.

I waked up early in the morning to help my mom clean up the bathroom before we opened it. Our family ran a small public bath. This place may be old, but our neighbor is still coming and supporting our works.

And I must do my best to keep this place open. Just for one reason.

"Aki-chan, you can take a break."

"Hai, Ookasan."

I took off my uniform and went to the bathroom. Then, I quickly took a shower and stepped inside the hot tub. Watched the door and waited.

On Sunday, there's a girl' volleyballs club. They always reserve our bath, and we have to open just for them. For me, I'm a worker here.

So I can take a bath at any time when I wanted. And those girls don't mind about it at all.

My ears perked up as I heard a giggling noisy group of girls outside the door.

'They're here, just in time.'

When they slide opened the door, a group of girls in naked stepped in with their towel in their hands.

"Oh, hi! Aki-chan..."

"Thanks for your good work."

Some of the girls waved their hand to me. I waved back at them with a smiled on my face.

I'm not good at waking up early in the morning. It took much time for me to got up and went to school, but not on Sunday.

Today is the day for me to charge my power back.

I'm so blissful that I was born into this family. And I must thank to my parents, and to Kami-sama that I was born as a girl.

Ah! I forgot that I still not introduced myself yet.

My name is Hatsuse Akira.

Height 157cm, my three sizes from top to bottom is 86-51-81.

Birthday 19 July.

I like boobs, I always love to look at other girls' breasts and guess their size, and I wanted to be a priest in the temple of tits. My hobbies are tits research and making models of the female body. By the way, I also have a vast collection of breast images on my phone and PC.

"Hey, Aki-chan. I hear that today, you will transfer to the new school." A girl from volleyball team talked to me.

"Yes, today is my last day…."

That's right.

Started today, I will transfer to Kuoh Girl's School. It's a place filled with lovely, pure young ladies. To seeking the ultimate breast, I have to give up my school and my work here. But everything I do is for the good deeds.

"Then who will massage my back for me? Can you do massage for me one last time?" Said the girl.

The other girls also followed suit.

"No, Aki-chan. Can you give me a massage for me? My whole body is aching right now."

"No, me first."

Before I noticed, they surrounded me.

"Okay, I'll do it. But you guys have to take turns."

When they heard me say like that, they stopped fighting and agreed.

"You right."

"We should take turns."

"But, Aki-chan. We won't let you take a break."

I agreed and massaged for them one by one, till my hand is going limb.

This place truly is heaven. But it's still not enough for me. Kuoh Girl's School is the first milestones to my dream.

And I will achieve it.

"Your nose is bleeding, Onee-chan."

I opened my eyes and saw Koneko-chan is staring at me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to escort you to your new school." She said as she wiped my nose. "Mom asks me."

This girl is my little sister, Hatsuse Koneko. Right now, she's the first year of Kuoh Girl's School. She had a quiet and cold personality, but actually, she's a sweet girl at heart. When she was a kid, she always comes to my room and sleeps next to me. Now, she is still just like that as I remembered.

The first time I took the exam I didn't get passed, my grades are not bad. But I didn't get passed the interview. So I have no choice, besides to go to school near my hometown.

For Koneko, her situation is different from mine. She got an invitation from them, without taking the exam. But she refuses, she doesn't want to get into their school without me.

I guess that the reason why they agree her term, and so I can transfer to their school, as a second-year student.

Finally, my day has come. Thanks to my lovely sister.

"Koneko-chan….! I love you….."

"…what are you saying?"

"I love you, my imouto." I said as I hug her inside my arms. Koneko happily hugged me back in bashful.

When we got back to our main house, I saw a white van in front of the gate. My dad with other guys in the blue uniform is holding my package and suitcase. They put them inside the van.

"Seem like they came." Koneko-chan said.

"I can't wait…"

I dashed to the van and took a seat next to the driver. Koneko-chan also followed me behind and sat on my lap. The driver angrily yelled at us.

"One of you can only sit here." He said.

Koneko-chan flashed him an angry glanced. Then, he fell into silent.

After they finished putting my package behind the van. The driver started the engine. I opened the window and waved my hand to my dad who still stands there.

Then we off to my new school.

* * *

The trip is a bit longer than I thought, when we came to the destination, it's already afternoon.

When we arrived at the gate, I was overwhelmed by the appearance of the school. From the look outside, I could tell that this place is for rich girls and high-class only.

The black fence, which draws the line separate me with school, it far to the end of the road, I can't see where its end. Behind them is a majestic old building, and the garden is the only thing that made them look fancy.

It seemed that I lost into an unknown land.

Then, I noticed a figure standing outside the gate.

It's a beautiful woman, and she dresses as a maid. She had a silver hair and matching eyes.

"Welcome to the Kuoh Girl's School." She bowed her head. "You must be Hatsuse Akira."

"Yes, that's me. And you are..."

"My name is Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge."

"Nice to meet you, Grayfia-san."

"I will take you to the dorm, this way."

Koneko-chan wanted to go to the dorms with me. But Grayfia does not allow her. She said my dorm is for second years only. So no one can go there without permission.

I can do nothing, besides patted her head and comforted her.

We came to the dorm, but she does not go inside the building. Instead, she led me to somewhere else.

"Where are we going?"

"I will take you to the principal. Your stuff will move to the room, so there's no need to worry."

Gahh…!

I'm too tired to walk. Also, this place is huge, and there's no way I can get back to my dorm. But as long as I'm with her, I think I can walk for a day.

I stared at her boobs and started imagining what she looks like if she's naked.

BAM~~ BAM~~

From out of nowhere, the sound of the church bells started resounded through the school. It made me jump in surprise.

"Excuse me, Grayfia-san… what is that bell?"

"It's coming from the Church."

I tilted my head and thought. I don't know that this school is the Saint School.

"The Church? I thought this school is Girl's school…"

"Yes, it is. But we will talk about that later."

Before I notice, I already stood in front of the principal's room. Grayfia slowly opened the door, and the first thing I saw inside that room, there is a handsome young man sat on the chair behind his desk work. He had crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He seemed like a friendly guy to me.

Grayfia closed the door and left us alone.

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and I'm the principle of this school…. Well, only half of it."

Then, he looked through some paperwork on the table.

"Why do you want to go to this school?"

I never expect that he will ask that kind of question.

In this situation, I must lie.

"Actually..."

No words came out. My feeling does not allow it. If that so, then I must say it. The reason why I enrolled in this school.

"The reason why I enroll in this school is. I want to build my very owns harem. I want to grope girl' breasts in this school."

I said it. After this, surely, I will be kicked out from this school immediately.

"Interesting."

You just let it slide like that, and not asking why….

"And do you have research this school before you apply it?"

"Yes, I have. But not much, I only know that this is Girl's school, so what about it?"

"This school is not for human."

Did I hear wrong?

I laughed at what he said.

"Principal, you know how to joke, but it's not funny at all."

"Then, do you know the truth about your sister? She's not a human. She's a Nekotama."

"Nekotama? You mean a Youkai. I don't know what you mean, but your joke is not funny. Even, you're the principal of the school. I don't want you to make a joke about my sister."

"I'm sorry if I offend your sister. But, seem like you don't know about the true of yourself yet."

He stepped to me and mumbled something as he touched my forehead with his finger.

"Tomorrow, you will know the answer, Akira-kun. Now, go back to your room."

I opened the door and left with Grayfia who stood outside the door.

What does he mean by that anyway? But it seems that he doesn't mind the reason why I am entering this school.

"Grayfia-san. This way is not the way lead to the dorm."

Grayfia went opposite the direction that she led me to. We passed through the old steel gate. Then I saw an old villa western style made from woods. With my package in front of the house.

"From this day on, this old villa is your place."

"My villa?"

"Yes."

I don't know how to feel about that, I mean I'm pretty happy about it. But…. There's only one problem that this place is nothing but a mess.

I stood at the door and took a look around the room. The ceiling had a hole, the wood rotten away, and everything covered in dust and webs.

I asked again. "You mean I have to live here."

"Is there any problem?"

"No, not at all."

I will build my very own harem with this villa as my base.

"Okay, let get to work."

I started sweeping the floor, Grayfia also helped me. We just clean, fix the old woods and everything.

Then we finished the job before midnight.

"Seem like you good at cleaning."

"Of course, on Sunday I spend my time to cleaning, you know. So, it's normal for me."

Cleaning to fixing, I learn all of them from my dad. He said if I'm not good at it, then I can't work at the public bath, even I'm a member of the family or not.

The villa now looks brand new. There's no single dust remain, the floor had fixed and it shining like a mirror, it so shines that I can see myself reflected on it, and the light is on, the water also working as well but only the kitchen is the thing that still not work yet, it mean there's no gas, no gas mean no fire, and no fire mean I have to sleep with my empty stomach.

My stomach rumbled in hungry, I tried to keep it down, but Grayfia also heard it clearly as well.

"I know this gonna happen, so I ask the cook left some food for you, here, eat it."

I happily take the tray stacked with food from her hand. "Thanks, Grayfia-san."

After seeing Grayfia left the house, I climbed back the stairs leading to my room.

Ah…. I did a good job cleaning my room.

I'm glad the weird substance on the ceiling is gone, and I don't even want to know what that was.

I opened the window and looked outside.

Wow…! The view from here is surprisingly beautiful. I could get used to this.

But for now, I have more important things to do.

Without further delay, I changed clothes and laid down on my royal bed.

Man…. Every muscle in my body hurts.

I'm going to sleep well tonight. And the tomorrow, it'll be my first day at school.

* * *

"…Hm."

Something is ringing.

Brrring. Brrring.

"... Shut up, stop it."

The sound doesn't stop. It loudly rang as if I'm an enemy.

Ah, geez! You are stubborn.

Brring. Brring. Brring. Brrring.

The alarm clock doesn't speak my language. So why does the ringing sound like it's telling me "You're going to be late"?

That's right! My first debut….! How could I forget it?

Shutting it off, I decide to get out of bed. Then, I notice something unusual…

W-what? What is this?

I stared at my new member is standing tall, and it's poked through my panties.

Am I still dreaming?

PINCH…. It's hurt!

I pinched my cheek so hard that it swell up.

Damn it! It's hurt, I should not pinch myself that hard. Huh...?

Wait a minute! I'm not dreaming, am I? Did I grow a dick?

Ha ha ha, there's no way it's real.

I took off my panties and looked at it again, to confirm one more time.

Yup, it's still there.

I took a deep breath, then yelled out and jumped in joyous.

"My wish finally came true…..!"

What kind of event is this? Did I trigger something from my previous play? I don't know the reason why, but it's finally happening to me, in real life. Thanks for your gift, Kami-sama. I'll bring happiness to every girl with this.

 **[Actually, you had it since the day you born.]**

What? Really? How do I not know about it? Even so, thanks, Kami-sama!

…

Then, I silent a moment and think. 'I had it since I was born?'

It shocked me when I heard it, but what make me shocking more is. There is someone just talking to me.

 **[Finally, you noticed.]**

Someone is speaking to me again.

I looked around my room and searched where the sound came.

 **[I'm over here.]**

My dick just spoke to me.

 **[No, you got it wrong.]**

"It just speaking to me again."

 **[I'm over here. I'm the one, inside of your left arm.]**

I looked at my left arm and sighed in relief.

Fuh…! It just my arm. It would be terrifying if a dick can talk. Huh?

I looked at my left arm which is glowing in the green light. I don't know how to react besides stared at it in doubtful.

 **[Long time no see, partner. No, Akira. I guess this is our first time we speak together since our last met.]**

W-what?

* * *

It took a moment for me to calm down and process everything he just said to me.

I'm not a human, I'm a succubus, at the same time I'm not. Like I'm a mixed between succubus and incubus.

And Ddraig is a dragon who lived within me. Since my power is sealed, he couldn't do anything else, besides watching over me.

"How do I not know about it anyway?"

 **[Since your power is sealed, your memory also affects by it too. But don't worry, if your power is back, it mean your memory will come back to you.]**

Everything Ddraig said, is sound so unreal that I only can find it in some fantasy story.

Yesterday, the principal also told me about it. But I don't believe in anything he said. Maybe after school, I should come to his office and apologize to him for being rude.

"Hatsuse-san, why are you still in your pajama?"

I startled and turned around, see Grayfia is standing in front of the door.

"Grayfia-san…."

"I have made you breakfast and yet you still not changing into your uniform."

I'm so lucky. Just got into this school yesterday, and Grayfia is so caring for me, she even made breakfast, for me only.

Then, I quickly turned my back and covered my thing with my hands.

Hoped that she does not see it.

"I will come down later…."

Then, Grayfia walked toward me and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Grayfia-san?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Huh….?"

"Just take off your clothes," Grayfia said as she unbuttoned my shirt.

Another event appear, what should I do? ...Bah! Why am I asking myself something so obvious like that? Of course, I will accept her kindness with open arms, and there is something that I need to test it first (if you guys know what I mean.)

I held her hand and stopped what she doing and said. "Why am I the only one taking off? You should also take your off too."

"You right. It's not fair if you the only one, then I shall take off mine too."

Huh? She's going for it. I mean... everything goes according to my plan.

 **[...*Cough*]**

'Okay, I didn't expect that. So don't you dare laugh at me, Ddraig.'

Grayfia stood up and took off her clothes. Behind her maid clothes, she wore a sexy white underwear. It matched quite well with her smooth white skin.

GULP! I know that she's the beauty ones, but she looked so sexy more than I imaged. There's no way I can't hold myself back, and seem like my rod is twitching in excited too.

 **[I won't bother you anymore, so let us talk again.]**

Ddraig, Ddraig…. I called his name inside my head a few times, he didn't reply, seemed like he's not here anymore.

I looked back to Grayfia, who still slowly take her bra and her panties off. I just sat on the edge of the bed and enjoyed the show.

Now, both of us are naked. There's nothing left for us to hide.

Grayfia knelt down and wrapped her hand around my harden rod. A light touch of her hand made my whole body tingling. But then, I feel hurt… seriously hurt, I feel like it will break.

"Grayfia-san, could you do it more gently?"

That feeling came back to me again. "It's hurt….."

I looked back at Grayfia. I saw her holding my thing likes she want to snap it in half.

"That man, he should not do something unnecessary like this."

"Grayfia-san, I will die... Seriously, I will die..."

"And you, don't you dare get excitement from this. The reason why I'm doing this because it's my duty to protect this school from perverted like you."

"I'm…. I'm sorry, so could you….. Please gently with me more?"

"Do you understand?" She increased her strength, as she asked me.

"I don't know what's going on, but….. Grayfia-sama. Can you be more gently? I think… I will die at any second…."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

This time, Grayfia gently stroke my rod and massaged my ball with her hand.

"I'm okay."

No, I'm not okay at all. Back there, I think I just see another world appear in front of my eyes.

"You still do not knows about anything and yet I treat you like that. I'm sorry…."

"Then, could you do it with your breast?"

"Are you trying to take advantage of me when I'm talking nicely to you?" She asked me, while her hand ready to crush it again. I waved my hand in denied.

"No, I won't do something like that…."

I thought that I could take advantage of her, but seem like my plans have failed….. Or not.

Grayfia trapped my dick between her breasts. My dick harder than before when it contacted with her skin. Getting attacked by surprise, I groan subconsciously.

Her breasts are soft than I thought. It's so soft that I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine!

"Ahhhhh….! G-Grayfia-san….."

Grayfia didn't answer me, she peck on the tip of my penis instead. I felt an electric shock ran through my dick, and it resounded through my body. A new feeling that I never experience before.

Then, I felt something is tickling my penis. I opened wide my eyes and saw Grayfia is licking my pre-cum and kissing it, while still fondling her breast. Slowly, she sucked my dick, as she moved her breast up-and-down.

Then, something inside me about to explode.

Without gave her a warning. I shot her with my white thick cum, Grayfia face and chest covered in it. In terrifying, I quickly stood up and searched something for her to clean up.

I don't want to die yet. I still not enjoy my school life yet, and I'm too young to die.

When I came back with a tissue box in my hand, Grayfia already cleaned her face by licking all of them. She gave me an incident look and invited me in lewd voice.

"Your dick is still hard, let finish fast. If you don't want to miss your first day to school."

Is this a trap?

Then, she pushed me down back to the bed. "Grayfia-san….? Eh….? Ehhhhh….!"

"I say that I will help you take care of it, so just lay down and let me do the job." She whispered into my ear, as she ran her hand over my body. "I'll give you the best treat that you won't ever forget."

And she started sucking my cock with her mouth again, but much more intense.

* * *

 **At school.**

My legs wobbled after getting suck dry, I tiredly sat and looked out the window.

What's happen in the second half? I think I pass out at some point…. I can't remember much, except the feeling her touch between my legs.

BZZZT!

An electric shock ran through my body, it's not hurt, but it stings. Ah! I almost forget about the curse that she put it on me.

 _Flashback:_

"Forget what you see and do not tell anyone about what's happening today, especially him."

Him? Who is he anyway?

She drew something on my stomach with her finger, as she cast some spell.

"There, that should do it."

After finishing, I looked down and saw a weird red tattoo appear on my stomach.

"What is this?"

"It's a curse."

"So, you mean I'll die if I tell anyone what happen between you and me."

"No, you won't die. But there's something I want to warn you first..."

The spell she put on me. It actives when I'm on the school ground, and it deactivates when I'm at my villa. If I think about an incident thing, I'll get stung. Or if someone tries to break the spell, I will get hurt much more like I'm getting attack from the lightning.

 _End Flashback:_

Damn it, when I think I can enjoy my school life.

"Are you okay, Hatsuse-san?" A girl called out to me, I looked up and saw two cute girls looked me in worried.

"Your face look red. Are you sick? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"I'm fine and what's your name again?"

"My name is Katase, and this girl is Murayama. We think we should show you around since you're new here."

I think I should forget about it and just enjoy my time for now.

"Okay, let's go."

That's my plan, but then something bumped into me from behind.

"Onee-chan. Hide me!"

"….Koneko-chan? Hyahh."

Koneko led me by the hand, or more like dragged me behind her.

"Sorry, maybe next time..." I yelled out to them who stood in dumbfound, don't know what is going on.

We ran through the central courtyard.

I found myself in the awkward position of playing hide and seek with Koneko. She stuffed me behind a tree and then stood in the rear garden looking nonchalant.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?"

"Shh! She's here."

I guess this is my first time see her acting like this. In curious, I took a peek from the bush and wondered who is looking for her.

A girl rushed over from the other side of the courtyard sporting a look of desperation. She had short blonde hair, gray eyes. I wonder what she wants from my lovely sister anyway.

"…where's she gone?" Then she left.

Koneko sighed in relief and sat down next to me.

"Is there something wrong, Koneko-chan? And why are you hiding from her?"

"Since I entered this school, she has invited me to their club. But I turn her down, but she's..."

I think I know what she meant by that.

When Koneko was a kid, she always clings to me. Now, she's grown up. I don't want her wasting her time with me. I want Koneko to enjoy her youth with new friends instead.

"And you play hide and seek with that girl every day like this." Koneko gave a small nod. I just patted her head and smiled. "You don't want to join any club if I'm not in there with you. Right?"

"Hai…"

"Koneko-chan, you're a high school girl now, you should meet new friends, instead follow me all days."

"B-But…."

"Don't worry about me, I'll come and play with you, it's not like I'm gone and left you."

"Then, promised me that you stay by my side when I need you."

"I promise. If you're in trouble, I'll help you, okay?"

"Hai."

"I think you should befriend with her and join her club. I think there's no one stubborn like her, and you should be more honest with yourself, Koneko-chan."

"It's not like I'm…."

I hugged Koneko tightly in my arms and said. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright, so go after her, if you don't want regret after this."

"Hai, Onee-chan…"

* * *

 **Afternoon.**

"You're back, Akira-kun."

"Principal. First of all, I want to sorry about yesterday."

"There's no need for you to apologize. I should explain more to you back then. I know right now you have many question to ask about you? But I can only answer a few."

"Thanks, principal. But I'm not here not to ask about that. I want to ask you about the campus."

Sirzechs didn't answer, Grayfia answered in his stead.

"Ethereal hill, is a hilltop where the three affiliated schools of Michael, Daten, and Kuoh, are located. Each school has it owns student council, which governs the matters of each respective school. Periodically the three student councils meet in the Ethereal Joint Student Council.

St. Michael Girls' School is for Angel and Exorcist.

Kuoh Girls' School is for Devil and all kind of Youkai.

And lastly, Daten Girls' School is for those troublesome girls. They're used to be an Angel and Exorcist. But due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible."

So, it's mean I can meet Angel and Devil in real life. I always fantasy about it. Except for one thing, I always think that Devil and Angel always hate each other, they're just like water and fire. Do they are friends at the first place? Or am I wrong?

"I think I understand a bit. But why Angel, Devil, and Datenshi have to cooperate? I mean you guys are rivals, right?"

"You don't need to know, Akira-kun. That's our job, and your job is to go to school like other students. Then, do you have anything else to ask?"

"No."

"And can you explain to me why?"

"I think it's my job to find out about it, and even I ask you, there's no way you will tell me."

"You're interesting, Akira-kun. Then, you may go." Before I could leave, he put his hand on my shoulder and said. "By the way, Grayfia is my wife. You know what I mean right, Akira-kun?"

PINCH…. Grayfia pinched his cheek and denied in calmly. "No, we not."

She looked calm to me, but I think she's furiously mad right now.

"I'll take my leave then." I left those two alone and went back to my villa.

When I came across the hallway, a girl stepped out from the corner. I was stunned by her beauty. I only caught a glimpse of her, but her beauty already carved in my heart. She had a long beautiful crimson hair, white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure.

"Wait."

I tried to call her out. But my lips doesn't move. I can only stand there like a fool and watched her walk away. Despite I don't know her name, but I'm happy that I found her.

The girl, I always dreaming of when I was a kid.


	2. My first met with an angel

**AN: Thanks for giving me your thought** **, and please support me, if you guys like it.**

 **Here's my answer for the previous reviews.**

 **Yeeeeeeee:** I'll think about adding her mother into Akira's harem.

 **Low-key Otaku:** I'll try my best.

* * *

A dream, I had a dream about someone. That person spoke to me in a gentle voice.

"Akira, remember. This is the first technique, and you must carve it in your heart. I called it "Breast Sucking""

I don't know who spoke to me, but it's made me feel calm and at ease somehow.

"Breast Sucking is a technique for a beginner, and you must master it. When you could not active your power or lose energy, it is the time for you to use this technique."

I don't know what he/she means, but his/her words had carved in my memory. Then, everything became white before my vision.

* * *

"Principal, what are you doing in my villa?"

I headed downstairs and saw Sirzechs drinking tea in the living room.

"Since when this villa is yours?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…."

He gave me a smile and said. "I'm just kidding, besides this villa is yours now. So, you can do anything to it. If you want to change or something, just tell me."

"Then, let me ask again. What're you doing in here?"

"I come here to check on you. And don't stand there, take a seat, Akira-kun."

I took a seat, and Grayfia served tea for me. Then, she went back to the kitchen.

I wondered why he's treating me so nice, what can he gain by doing that anyway? I mean we are not relatives or acquaintances. And I've just barely known him.

"Principal, I have something to ask."

After explaining the dream I had this morning, Sirzechs answered. "I think it's your memory's fragment. It's a sign that your power is getting back to you. So, you don't need to worry. By the way, Akira-kun. I forgot to tell you, if students know your secret, I have no choice, besides, expel you from school."

His words left me in a daze.

"So do your best." He encouraged me, as he disappeared into thin air.

You must be joking.

I saw Grayfia about to leave. I looked her with my puppy eyes.

"Please let me hug you, Grayfia-san." She hugged me back as I suggest.

Well, I don't care if I get kicked out. As long as, I achieve my goal, I'll go with my head held high.

"Grayfia-san, could I suck your breast?"

Her aura changed immediately. I could feel her murdered intent filling in the air. I quickly smiled and said. "It's a joke. I didn't mean anything like that."

She took off her clothes and showing her boobs before me.

"Can I?" I nervously asked her. She lightly nodded. "Then, Itadakimasu."

As my lips touched her nipple, something inside me awake. My body started acting on its own. My tongue coiled around her nipple, then I licked and sucked it without hesitation. The other hands of mine began to massage her other breasts.

I looked up and saw Grayfia's face slightly red. Seems like she got horny too, but her cold's face still the same.

Seeing Grayfia acting tough in front of me, I couldn't help besides teasing her. Then, I bit her, Grayfia jumped in surprise when I did that. The next thing I knew I was getting hit on my forehead.

"Gah…"

"Okay, that's enough. You should get going to school now."

"Hai, Grayfia-san."

I don't want Grayfia get mad at me. I said goodbye to her and went to school.

 **[Hey, partner! Why did you do that?]**

"I think if I suck her breast, I could active the power. But seem like, it doesn't work. Even so, thanks to that, I can suck her breast."

 **[Partner, you're drooling.]**

I wiped my drool, as thinking back the soft feeling of her breast pressed on my face.

Still, there's something I do not understand.

At first, she doesn't like me, when I asked her to do pervert thing with me. But finally, she did it to me. And this is the second time.

What's with her anyway? If she wants to do it, just ask me. I gladly do it with a beautiful girl likes her.

 **[And you sure are lucky, partner. Don't forget that Grayfia is already married.]**

"Wait, you right. Is this some kind NTR event that I always heard on the internet?"

In my head, I made the simulation it goes like this.

"Please take me, Hatsuse-san. The first time I see you, I think I fall in love with you."

"We can't, Grayfia-san. What about principal? If he knows about this, he won't leave us alone."

"Then, let's run away. Somewhere that no one can find us."

"Grayfia-san."

"Hatsuse-san."

Kuhhhh... Amazing.

I never kiss a girl or have sex with them. But she's the first one did it to me. Well, we do not make that far yet, but we had. And just one more steps, I'll become an adult.

Its mean this is another step closer to my dream. My very own breast harem.

Bzzzzt! Gah!

I almost forgot about the curse, but it's worth.

* * *

 **At school.**

As I approached my classroom, I heard footsteps creeping up on me from behind.

"Yo, Hatsuse-san."

A girl called my name. I turned back and saw it's not Murayama, nor Katase. This girl got plainly look, and she wore glasses.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your classmate, Kiryuu Aika. Maybe you do not know me, but I know you." She whispered. "And your little secret."

"W-What are you talking about?"

I tried my best to change the subject, but she's just kept bugging me.

"Don't lie to me, Hatsuse-san." She called my name in a sweet voice, then smirked. "If you don't want the others to know, just answer me. Is it true that you had a..."

"Gahh...!"

"D..."

"Okay, okay, I lose. So, please don't bother me."

"Then, after lunch. Meet me at the rooftop."

She went back to class and acting normal like nothing happens.

* * *

I can't believe that someone already found out my secret. If the principal knows about this, its mean I'll leave this holy place.

No, I can't let it happen. As long as others student don't know about this, then I'm safe. And I must do something before she blabbed it out to everyone.

On my way to the rooftop, I was deep in thought and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." I angrily shouted and not gave much thought about the one bumped into me. I looked up and saw it's the red haired girl from yesterday.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked me.

"No, I'm... I'm s-sorry, it's... my fault..." I stammered.

Woah! She's totally an angel. No, to be correct, she's a Devil.

Looked at her from afar already made my heart jumped out. Now, our gap is pretty close, so close that I could feel her breath.

"Your nose is bleeding. Do you need me take you to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine... I can go there by myself."

Then, I hurriedly ran to the rooftop without looking back.

In my heart, I have made a decision. I must fulfill my wished with any prices. No matter what happens, and whoever stops my way, I won't forgive them. Even that person is the principal.

On the rooftop, I faced with her. We didn't say a word. We just stand there and looked at each other. Then, she spoke up.

"Hatsuse Akira, 16 years old. Your three size are 86-51-81, and especially..." She looked at my skirt a moment. "Ohh...! Your bulge seems to measure to 8 inches."

"My face is up here, where are you looking at?" I yelled at her. "Now, tell me. What do you want from me?"

"Actually. I want to interview you. That's all."

Then, we took a seat behind a wall, where sunlight can't reach us.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Kyriuu Aika from newspaper club, and my specials ability is, I can calculate a male's manhood size just by looking."

So that's the reason why she knew.

She took her note out and started the interview.

"Can you tell me about your races?"

"Sorry, I think you can't ask me. Because I also want to know about myself too."

"Then, can you help me? I want to experiment something."

She gave me a glass, and I looked at it in puzzled.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Nothing much, I want your sperm."

"My sperm?"

"Yes, don't mind about me. Are you want me to help?"

"No, and no. First of all, I'm not interest in girls like you. And secondly, I want to jack off too, but I can't."

If I did that, it means it equal to death.

"Okay, give me your sperm tomorrow then."

"Why I have to?" I stood up and left her there.

"Fufufu... I think after you see this you'll change your mind." She took a photo of someone. I took a glimpse and saw... It's her.

"That's photo..."

"You want it, don't you?"

"There's no way I fall into your trap."

"Then, what's that hand for?"

My hand tightly gripped the photo, no sign of letting go, she released her hand and took out some more. Waving them, in front of me.

"If you want, then do like I said."

"Hai, Kyriuu-sama..."

I happily looked at the photo, one by one.

"Hatsuse-san, what's your relationship with the principal?"

"I don't have any specials relationship with him."

Kyriuu looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Really? But I don't think so because he's the Crimson Satan."

"Eh… Really?"

"You don't have any knowledge about the great four Demon King, or whatsoever."

"No, and I don't care."

"Even you don't know. At least you should learn some. Let me tell you then, Sirzechs was originally the intended heir of the House of Gremory..."

Blah blah blah...

She told about the World of Devils. But I don't care, so I'm not paying attention to it much.

"He also has a little sister. She attends to this school."

"Is she a bishoujo?"

"It's the girl you're looking at."

"Really? Tell me, what's her name?"

"Rias Gremory, she is a 3rd-year student of this school."

"Rias Gremory..." I mumbled said her name.

After that, I chatted with Kyriuu a little bit. Then, we went back to our classroom before the school bell rang.

* * *

"Remember, bring your sperm tomorrow. If you want more sexy pics of Rias..." That's what she said.

I'm so ashamed of myself.

I sold my pride for a mere of the picture of Rias. Well, even if I have pride in me or not, I'm still the same.

It's 4 pm, and it's the time for students went back to their dorm or doing club activities.

I liked to walk around a bit before I went back to my place. I took a path that I never go.

Passed through the woods, I could see the building on the lake's shore. In curious, I walked over the bridge and entered the building.

It seems this building is a library. Inside, there are plenty of books there, and the library offers a variety of books, novels, research papers, magazines and so on for the people of different tastes.

But no sight of students, I mean this is the most placed for students to come and study. But I see no one, even the librarian.

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice. And there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

I ran to it. And, I saw a Sister who is on the floor, with piles of books on the ground, and there's one on her head too.

I approached the Sister and gave her my hand so she can stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Thank you very much..."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

Um, an innocent face made me want to bend her down to the ground. Her chest not so bad either, let see 77-57-83.

My pervert blood is boiling. Bzzzzt! Gah...

The electric shock brought me back to the reality.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looked directly into my face with a worried expression.

I take back my word.

There's no way I could do that to an innocent girl like her, if Koneko-chan knew, I'd rather die than facing her.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm… Are you a librarian?"

"Hai, is there something you need?"

"I just take a look around, that's all. Oh, by the way, my name is Hatsuse Akira, you can call me Aki."

"My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia, Aki-san."

And this is how I met a girl with a smile like an angel.


	3. Strange dream

In a dark room, a girl with long black-haired hugged Asia from behind and asked in softly voice.

"Asia, I'm your friend, right?"

"Raynare-sama, but..."

"Don't worry. I want to be friend with her too. So, can you lead her to me?"

"Hai, Raynare-sama."

* * *

Day after day, I met Asia at the library. But the next day we met, her face looked pale. I wondered if she sick when she's the only one in this library and does all the works.

"Are you okay, Asia?"

"I-I'm fine... And Aki-san..."

"Um..."

"Nothing..." She shook her head and smiled. "see you tomorrow."

Behind her smiled, I could see the sadness in them. I wanted to ask her, but even I ask, she won't tell me.

"See you later... And Asia, if you're not feeling well, tell me."

"Hai, Aki-san."

* * *

When I went back to my villa, Grayfia stood at the entryway and asked me in cold voice.

"Are you just get back from the library?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Then she went back to her's dorm. (By the way, Grayfia is a mother dorm of Kuoh school, so she was well known as the Strongest Mother Dorm and the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation.)

Weird. Sometimes, I don't know what Grayfia thought about me.

I got back to my room, and the first things I do is testing my power like usual.

After got back my memory, I know how my magic works and all. To control it much better, I always practice and learn how to use magic when night comes down.

 **[What are you practicing this time, partner?]**

"Farseeing."

 **[Are you going to peeping on girls again, can you do something more realistic?]**

"I think you're misunderstanding me, Ddraig. It also a part of training too. If I can use it freely, it won't take much time."

 **[You always justify yourself... In the end, you're just want to peep on girls.]**

"I don't want to Ddraig, but since I have this thing between my legs, I can't get in the public bath. And if I get in, Grayfia will surely kill me." I cried as I thought back those joyful days. Those days are the best day of my life. I still remember vividly like it just happened yesterday.

At my family bath house, all the girls giggled in joy and talked with each other, or do skinship to bonding their friendship. And I can rub their boobs without getting caught. Now, I can only watch from the sideline.

That's just so sad!

"I want to join in with them, Ddraig. I don't want to be a passerby."

 **[….. Okay, I get it.]**

In defeated, Ddraig not spoke a word to me. Focused my mind, I pictured my body as a puppet on strings. All I need to do is released it and wandered as a spirit.

I wondered what Koneko-chan is doing right now. It's been a time since I talked to her.

Koneko, where is Koneko?

Eventually, an image began to form in front of my eyes.

... why is there so much steam? Oh! That's why.

As my vision cleared up a bit more, I have to stop to fully took in the scene in front of me.

A very content looking Koneko relaxed in a hot boiling bath. Her small body laid bare for me to see. She looked relaxed in there, allowing herself to slip further and further down into the hot steaming water.

Her delicate hands moved over every part of her body. She's thoroughly cleaning herself from head to toe.

Then something an unexpected happens.

She touched her slit as she moaned someone name. Other hands covered her mouth like she scared someone might hear her, even there's no one in there. (Except me)

"...Not there..." She curled her back.

Though I'm no longer in my body, I know for certain that my face is red right now.

Seeing my sister masturbate made me felt turn on. Huh? Turn on? What the heck am I saying? She's my little sister. And she's obviously having a private moment, and it's not right for me to intrude on it.

I slid down onto my bed and sleep, but I can't help but thinking what just happened and asked myself.

My innocent sister is doing lewd act and called someone name.

Well, she's at that age. So I can't blame her for that. But... I want to know who name she's calling... And I won't forgive him... or her... Since this school is banned man, so I guess it's a girl. I don't care how beautiful is she. But make my lovely sister acting like that, I won't forgive her.

* * *

Where am I supposed to be? What's this place?

I looked around and found myself somewhere in Europe.

Didn't I go to sleep at my villa? Then what am I doing here?

I tried to call them for help, but they just slipped me by and doesn't care like I do not exist. Then I noticed a group of people behind me, they surrounded someone, as they cursed them in awful tones.

"She can heal Demon? She's a witch."

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

"Go away, Witch."

A little girl sat on the ground with her tears ran on her face.

I don't know what happen, but every word they said like a sharp knife stabbed through my heart.

Why no one helps her? She's just a kid.

"Stay away from her."

I yelled out from my lungs, but no words came out. I can't do anything besides screaming... still, no words came out from my mouth.

"Help me... someone, help me."

The girl is crying for help, but none of them listen or hear her help.

I broke down and cried in hopeless. "Someone, please saves the girl."

Opened my eyes, I found myself in my room. I touched my cheek, a wet and yet still warm on my face. My tears kept flowing from my eyes, no matter how I wiped it, it won't stop.

What's that dream just now? And what's it mean? But, there's one thing I'm sure that it's not my memory.

I washed my face at the sink. Thanks to the cold water, it cleared my sleepiness completely. But that's dream still cleared as daylight, and I hoped what I saw from yesterday, also a dream too. But sadly, it's not.

What should I do? *Sigh* How should I face with Koneko-chan from now on?

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

I quickly ran down to the door while tying my ribbon.

"I'm coming..."

I opened the door and saw the face that I don't want to see. It's my little sister, Koneko-chan.

"Good morning, Onee-chan."

"Um... Good morning."

"Your face is red. Are you okay, Onee-chan?"

She acted nicely and nothing unusual about her at all. And I can't believe in my eyes that the girl from yesterday, is my Koneko-chan.

I stroke her head and replied. "I'm okay, and what're you doing here, Koneko-chan?"

"It's been a while since I walked with you to school. So I come and pick you up." She held the hem of my sleeve and asked again. "Can't I?"

Gah...! She truly is my sister. Her innocent eyes are still there. What I saw from yesterday is a nightmare or my illusion? Please tell me, Kami-sama!

Koneko-chan handed me a weird leaflet. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence. "Your dream will be granted!"

"What is this?"

"Just keep it in your pocket, it's my lucky charm."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan." I put it in my pocket. Then, we left to school.

* * *

I ran straight off to the library after the last school bell rang. Then, a familiar figure walked back and forth at the entryway. I called her name as I waved my hand. "Asia..."

"Aki-san.."

"I come just like I promise."

I'm scared that she might be bored in this boring library. So, I always run with all my strength. Still, why no one replaces her placed anyway?

"Aki-san, there's something I want to show you." Asia led me to the back of the library, behind the solitude walls, a hidden path crack opened.

Then everything became black before my eyes. I passed out.

I heard Asia is talking to someone. Her voice trembled with fear and worried.

"You promise that you won't hurt her."

"Of course, I won't. And relax Asia, she's not dead yet."

Slowly opened my eyes, I found myself in the basement. The fire is the only light in this dark room. There, I can see Asia is with another three girls. They're wearing a red blazer, a green skirt, and there's an emblem with the letter "D" on it. And they're from Daten school, I can tell with just one looked.

I tried to stand up, but my legs felt numb, and I can't move my arms. Looked down, I saw I was getting tied up by a rope.

"Oh... you're awake."

A twin tail girl stared down at me with mischievous eyes. The other girls came to check on me too.

Wow... Those two got a nice rack. I feel no regret when I enrolled into this school. Banzai! Banzai! Banzai...!

"Hey, are you listen to what I say?"

"Huh?"

"Let me say it again. People call me the Fallen Angel Mittelt." She spread out her skirt with both hands and crossed her legs and curtsied slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not into lolicon or flat chest like you."

"How dare you? Kaichou, can I kill this girl?" She asked the black haired girl.

"Don't rude to our guest, Mittelt." She smiled, but she gave me a look of disgusting like I'm an insect. Then she spoke to me with sweet poison voice of hers. "My name is Raynare, President of Daten school. This blue-haired girl is Vice President, Kalawarner. And this little girl is Secretary, Mittelt. It's our pleasure to meet you, Hatsuse Akira."

"H-How do you know my names?" I asked.

Wait! I'm so popular that they capture me and keep me for themselves.

 **[Sorry to say this but they're not coming here for you. Mostly due to me, they might kill you for possessing me.]**

'At least let me think they come here for me. And if they want to kill me, then I must grope and suck their breast first.'

"You guys want to kill me right?"

"That's right. And seem like you understand your situation you in right now. Then, let end this quickly."

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console make vibrates in the air. A spear made out of light appeared in her hand.

"Stop it!" Asia stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

"Step aside, Asia. I don't want to hurt you and don't forget who rescue you."

"H-Hai, Raynare-sama. But what're you doing is wrong, so..."

"You two hold her back."

They do like what she said.

"Stop... stop!" Asia tried to fight back, but those two easily held her down to the ground.

Raynare gathered her light in her hand, then threw it at me. But I quickly than her, before the spear stabbed me, I broke free from the ropes and jumped back.

"Sorry, but I can't die right now. After sucking your breast. Sacred Gear!" Synchronized with my shout. A red gauntlet appeared on my left arm.

Seeing my Sacred Gear, Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I heard that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one. But it looks like they were totally wrong! Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the Twice Critical. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time. It's truly fit, for a low-class Devil like you."

"I think you're the wrong one, open your ears and listen up." Before I could say anything, she attacked me with her spear. "Woah...! Hey! At least, hear me say."

"I don't have time for that. So just die."

She kept throwing her spear at me. So the only thing I can do is dodging.

I'm totally in pinched. Is there a way for me to escape from this death flags? Gah...!

"Damn it, can you just stand still?"

Only a fool would do that. But not me.

The endless chasing continued. Till I dropped my precious picture that I always keep inside me.

I must get it back...

I turned my back and reached my hand for it.

 **[Stop, that's the death flag, partner.]**

'I don't care. I must get it back with any prices.'

 **[You have all of her pics in your room, so leave it.]**

'One pics equals to my entire life, Ddraig.'

STAB.

A nasty sound. Something stabbed through my stomachs. I felt down onto the solid ground. Blood kept coming out from my stomach. But I don't feel pain because I was using all my strength to crawl and get that pic. Despite my head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry.

"What is this?" Raynare took the picture and tore it into pieces at the moment she saw it. "No one will save you, even the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess."

D-Damn it! I won't forgive her for doing that. But what can I do? I'm going to die right now.

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

It's red, crimson red. My whole hand covered with blood.

Then, she came into my mind.

If I was going to die, I wish Rias embraced me and let me suck her breast.

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of me, and she talked to me.

R-Rias? Why is she here? Did my wish come true?

* * *

 **Third's POV**

"Onee-chan..." Koneko ran to Akira's side, who was lying in blood. Then, she shot angry looks at the girl standing before her. "You'll pay for it."

Rias calmed her down before she could act. "Stop, Koneko. I know you angry right now. But we must not act hastily." Then, she knelt down and pulled out a red chess piece, a pawn.

See Rias appeared, Raynare shocked for a moment. But she calmed herself and sneered at her. "You come here for her? Then, I think you should leave her. Because she's useless, just like her Sacred Gear."

Rias doesn't care what Raynare said. She started the ceremony like normal. It made the other two felt annoyed.

"Kaichou, we should stop them. We can't let them resurrect her." The blonde girl said.

"She's right." The other ones followed suit.

"We can kill her again, no matters how she resurrects back to life. Let's go, just leave them alone. Bring Asia back to our school and lock her up."

"Hai, Kaichou."

Then, they left and leave Rias and Koneko there alone in the dark room.

"I'm sorry, Aki-san."

For Asia, she felt bad that she tricked Akira. And, Asia hoped that she's fine. Even so, the feeling guilty in her cannot erase.

* * *

That's dream again, she still crying asked for help.

My left-hand getting ached every time I saw her. The feeling inside me just kept swelling up. Suddenly, the scene changed. Everything became blurred and the scene, it spinning around me like a film roll.

My head getting hurt. I felt like I'm on a rollercoaster.

Stop...! Stop it...! Just stop it!

* * *

Wake up from the nightmare, I found myself in the bedroom.

Hah... Hah... It's stopped.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed down my chaotic heartbeat.

I don't know what happened back then, but I don't want to experience it again.

Then, I realized the situation I'm in right now.

I'm naked I didn't have anything on me.

But what shocked me more is, the girl I dreamed of is lie next to me, and she naked too.

Rias Gremory? What's she doing in my room?

Yesterday, did something happened?

I tried to recall my memory, but nothing came up.

Well... whatever. If this is the gift from Kami-sama, then I'll accept it.

My hand is in groped poses and ready to go. But a familiar voice called me.

"Onee-chan?"

I shot both my hands in the air and denied. "It's not what it look like, Koneko-chan. I'm just..."

Before I could say anything, Koneko wrapped her hands around me, she sniffled. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Huh? What're you saying?"

"You don't remember, yesterday. You were getting killed."

Her word just like a triggered to me. The memory from yesterday came back to me.

I remember... Yesterday, Raynare threw a spear through my stomachs, and blood kept coming out from it, I was covering in blood. Back then, I must be death by now. How am I still alive?

"How does your stomach feel?" A sweet voice spoke up to me. She asked as she hugged me from the back.

"I-I'm fine."

Her breasts are touching my back. Feel like in heaven.

No, no. My sister is here. I must not lose to my lust.

Ba-dum... Ba-dum... Ba-dum...!

Calm down, me. I must not lose to my lust.

Another surprise, guess that today is my lucky day.

* * *

 **AN:** Please give me feedback.


	4. I'll save my friend

I'm so lucky to be born in this world! Rias-sama is in my villa. And right now, she's naked and hugging my back.

I felt like every step I take. That paradise I dreamed of is no longer a dream.

"Nice to meet you, Hatsuse Akira. Can I call you Aki?"

Aki~ Aki~~

Her voice echoed in my head when she called my name.

She just called me Aki. I think it would be wonderful if she...

In my mind, I started imaging she pants and calls my name as I rocked her world.

But, it won't last long.

Koneko-chan brought me back to the real world, not by word but with her eyes instead. I can feel her intense gazed through my soul. (And thanks to my blanket, she didn't see it yet.)

"Is there something wrong, Koneko-chan?"

"Nothing." She gave me a heartless answer.

It's hurt my heart, Imouto. You said nothing, it mean there is something on your mind.

BAM.

Suddenly, the door flew out and left a big hole behind it, a girl in maid clothes appeared and approached me with a scary expression on her face. Then, she flicked her finger on my forehead.

"Kuh...!"

It's hurt more than the last time she hit me.

"What are you doing to my servant?"

Did I hear wrong? She said I'm her servant.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were kidnapping by her. So, I come here to save you."

"Then, you didn't need to hit her."

"No, you're wrong. That's also a part of my job as a dorm mother of Kuoh School. I must keep everything in check. Especially her, Hatsuse Akira. Even she's your servant or not."

I didn't hear wrong.

Grayfia picked up Rias clothes and get dressed for her. Rias called me, after changing into her uniform. "Aki." She walked towards me and then she kissed on my forehead. "Does your forehead hurt?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Then, let's meet again. I will send someone to get you." She said that while smiling.

"Let's go Koneko."

"Hai, Buchou."

She gave me a farewell and disappeared in the magic-circle together with Koneko-chan.

But wait. Why is Koneko-chan leaving with her? Do they know each other? Wait…. Does the girl she fall in love is Rias…?

"Hatsuse-san."

I thought that Grayfia-san leaves with Rias. Why is she still here?

That's right, I almost forgot.

Without saying anything, Grayfia-san knelt down and slowly stroked my dick.

I don't remember when but it becomes a part of our daily routine.

And of course, we didn't go any further than that.

* * *

 **At school.**

Let me recollect my thought again.

After the incident that I accidently used my farseeing to peek on my little sister.

Sorry, I made a big lie. Let me say it again.

It's not accidently. It was my intention at the first place.

Thanks to that, I discover her secret. She was masturbating and calling out someone's name.

But this is just my deduction. I think it's Rias-senpai.

This morning, she looked pretty jealous when Rias hugs me. And she didn't say goodbye to me either. Normally, she would do, but she not.

I guess she hates me by now.

 **[You are reading too much into it.]**

'It must be.'

 **[Hold your horses, partner. I maybe a dragon, but I think you're just overthinking.]**

SIGH. 'I hope so.'

KYAH!

And why everyone so annoying? I can't concentrate here.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

I looked at the female student who came to see me. It's the girl who plays hide-and-seek with my sister.

As Kyriuu told me, she was well known as the Prince of Kuoh. I think her name was Kiba Yuuri.

I can see why she is so popular and she is also the kind that I hate the most.

"So what business do you have here?"

I replied to her in a dismissive tone voice, but she responds without breaking her smile.

"I came here by the orders of Rias Gremory-senpai."

"Okay, let's go." I stood up and go with her without hesitated.

The girl in my class felt into silent for a moment. Then they became ruckus and asking each other like what just happen.

Then, we reached our destination. It's an old basement behind the stairs where no one can notice its exist. Opening the door, there another stair lies ahead of me.

Passing through the dark stairs, I saw a door, and there is a sign on it. The Occult Research Club.

Kiba knocked on the door few times and announcement our presence before opening the door.

"Yes, come in."

Kiba opened the door, and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

The floor, the walls, and the ceiling. They all are cover with circle magic.

Hm... The Occult Research Club is a perfect name for it.

And I love the atmosphere of it. Somehow it reminds me a game Resident Evil. Too bad that I couldn't finish it.

The girl I will meet is a sexy Devil, not a Zombie. And I felt bad for the guy, who came all the way to save his wife, now she is possessed by something.

Anyway.

I saw Koneko-chan is sitting on the sofa and eating youkan.

So this is the club that she joined in.

"Hey, Koneko-chan. What a coincidentally to meet you here."

No respond.

Apparently, she hates me. Then.

"Oh, you're here, Onee-chan."

Now, she responds to me.

She hates me. My imouto hates me. Uwahh...!

I want to break down and cry out loud. But I don't want my sister to see it.

Because, it's not cool at all.

JYA-

Then the curtain opened, and Rias walked out in her uniform, with droplets of water still clinging to her hair. She looked at me, then smiled.

"I'm sorry to make you wait. I couldn't take a shower this morning, so I took a shower now."

"It's okay."

Then I spotted a person standing next to her.

Black-haired in a ponytail. She definitely, was the perfect example of Japanese women. The one who is called, Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student. It's Himejama Akeno.

As Kyriuu said there is two great Onee-sama that everyone respected the most, is Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduced herself politely with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Hatsuse Akira." I replied.

After Rias-senpai confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Let's begin."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you as our new member."

"Hai."

"If you have questions to ask, then hear my explaining first." She took a breath before continuing.

"Since the day you transfer in, those Fallen Angel prowled and sneaked in our school every night. But you're such an idiot. You came to their lair every day, make their works easier, and all the thing they need is lured you to them and kill you."

"They want to kill me because I possessed a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Just like you said. But there's something I must say."

"Hm…?"

"This is my first time I see a Sacred Gear like that."

But, what does she mean by first time? Does my Boosted Gear hold something special? I don't know much about Sacred Gear or their different kind powers. But since I'm a dragon-host, so she must be amazed by it.

"It keeps pointing my stomachs."

Huh?

"Last night, it's hard for me to sleep, you know?"

That's not a Sacred Gear.

Before I can explain it to her, she flipped my skirt out of sudden. I quickly responded to her action, and hold down my skirt with my hands.

"Ara ara. Let me help you, Buchou." Himejima tickled my armpit to make me raise my arm. I fought back with my mental strength, but I can't hold back any longer. I raised both my arms in the air. "Pft... Hahahaha..."

Lucky that Kiba covered my sister's eye, so she doesn't know what happened in front of her.

"You right, this is my first time I see one." Himejima said.

"It truly unique. Akeno, do you think this is a side effect from Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

Quite a sight. Two beautiful girls are discussing my penis like it's an undiscovered natural wonder before them.

"How about we testing it?" Himejima suggested.

I hold down my skirt and then bluntly replied. "Okay, that's enough. And it's not my Sacred Gear." I turned my hand into a red gauntlet and explained to them again. "This... this is my Sacred Gear. Right here."

"Of course, I know." Rias said. "But your thingy is making me more curious than that."

What are you? A kid?

"I'm a Succubus, so I have it. Okay?"

Himejima found it interesting when I said that, and she thinking for a moment. Then, she explained to Rias.

"She's not just a Succubus. She's a rare Succubus that on verges of extinction."

"Hm..." Rias hummed

"Well, anyway. Why am I still alive?"

Rias showed me a leaflet. It's the same one Koneko-chan gave it to me.

"You summoned me from this flyer moments before you died."

"Then, the reason you revive me is you also want my Sacred Gear too."

"No, you're wrong. The one who wants revive you is not me. It's Koneko."

"What? You said that I the one who summons you. Then, Koneko-chan can't be there."

"It's true that you summon me, but Koneko-chan also summons by you too. Not by this flyer, but by your willpower. By using your magic, you summons her."

"W-What?"

"I also surprised too, when Koneko appears."

I remembered the moment before the death came near to me. In my heart, I wished that I want to see Koneko-chan the last time.

"You're not a person that simply possessed Sacred Gear, but you also possessed a powerful magic too. Anyway, the person you must thank is her."

"K-Koneko-chan..." My voice broke, and a tear slid down my face.

"Can't you stop crying?" Koneko-chan complained me as she wiped my tears away.

"This is not my tears. It's my sweat."

"Idiot..." She muttered.

"Okay, okay. Now, you understand what I say to you right?"

"Hai."

But there's one question that I still not ask her yet.

"Senpai, this morning what do you mean by I'm your servant?"

"Well, you were reborn as my servant Devil, and your sister also my servant too."

My little sister became her servant. So it's mean my deduction is right. The one she falls in love is Rias-senpai.

"Gah...!" I cried in despair and asked. "Koneko-chan, tell me. Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then, do you love me?"

She looked away and didn't respond. She hates me. Definitely.

This time, I stood up and faced Rias. "Sorry, but I can't become your servant."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to be someone servant, and I rather have my very own servant."

"I think you can't. There are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a role in it. For a Succubus like you are, you must start off as a novice." Then, she started whispering into my ears. "Work hard, and you might get a servant for yourself someday."

That's sound temptation. But I still rather be a master than a servant. Since my sister is here, so I think I can't deny it.

"I accept it. I will be your servant, Rias-senpai."

"Wrong. You will have to call me Buchou."

"Okay! Then, Buchou. It's my pleasure to be your servant."

I bowed my head as I said. Then, my head became dizzy, and *THUNK* I felt down to the ground.

"Aki..."

"Onee-chan..."

Why are you guys look so worried? I'm fine... I just want to sleep, that's all.

* * *

Seem like I fall into sleep. And what dream I had this time?

I'm in a forest, no, this place is my school. And passed through it, there's a library.

I wandered off to the library, looking for a sign or someone. Then, I saw a familiar looking shape coming towards me. That person stepped out from the dark, and I realized that it's Asia.

"Aki-san... I..."

"Is something the matter Asia?"

She ran towards me and embraced me in her slender arms. "I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I didn't mean to trick you."

Is this really a dream? I could feel her warmness and her body against mine. It's too realistic for this to be a dream.

"I'm not mad at you, Asia. And I know you don't want to trick me."

It's that damn girl Raynare. She asked you to trick me. Not only that, she ripped my Rias's picture. I swear to the Maou that I will freaking kill her.

"Really? But, I'm a witch, and I tricked you. I did something that I couldn't forgive myself."

A witch?

"I couldn't even save you." She sobbed.

This is not a dream! It's another ability of mine. Dream Walking.

I don't know how it works, but for some reason, I entered into this Realm of Dreams somehow.

For all this time, I wandered into her dream. And I know all her past through it.

Every time, I see Asia always smiling and acting like nothing bad happens. But actually, she endured it.

"Asia." I hugged her back and loudly speak. "I will save you from this nightmare. So, just hang in there."

"Aki-san?"

"I promise, and this is my proof for what I say." I lightly kissed her on the cheek. Asia's face became red, and she doesn't know how to reply me back. I smiled brightly and said. "I promise."

* * *

I slowly woke up as the sunlight crept into my room. To my surprise, I saw Rias is staring back at me as she stroked my hair.

Fuh! She's naked. Again...

"Are you feeling better? Yesterday, you were pass out."

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

I tried to look straight at her face, but my eyes glued to her mound.

Ah~ I want to suck them so badly.

"Aki, could it be you like breasts?"

"Yes, I love them. More than anything..."

"Fufufu. You truly are interesting."

Buchou is laughing as if she finds me really amusing.

Maybe, she can help me. She's the one who saves me from those Fallen Angel.

"Buchou, I have a request."

SLAP.

A sound echo in my room. The sound came from my cheek.

After hearing my request, she slapped me.

"Why you have to go back to there? Didn't that Sister trick you?"

"No, she's not trick me. She's a victim, and I want to save her from them."

"As your master, I do not allow it."

"Then, I quit being your servant."

"Are you really that stupid? You will die again if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

"I know, but this time I won't die."

"What about your sister? If you die, what'll happen to her?"

* * *

Her words still clinging inside my head. I walked forth and back, as I repeat those words again and again.

If I die, what'll happen to my sister, huh?

I never think that far, but she's right. I can't let my sister worried about me, but I also can't let Asia stay with them either.

What should I do?

'What do you think, Ddraig?'

 **[Instead of thinking, you should follow your heart and do what you think is right.]**

'But my sister?'

 **[Don't worry, she'll understand. Because she's your sister after all.]**

'I can't argue you with that.'

"Hatsuse-san."

When I'm about to leave to the library, Kyriuu stood before me with a wide-grinned on her face.

"I don't have time for you, Kyriuu."

"Don't worry. It won't be long."

...

"You mean if someone smells just slightly from the stench, they'll get drunk."

"Yes, it can rob people mind and makes them unable to think of anything but sex."

So that's the reason why Grayfia-san's acting strangely back then.

"And Hatsuse-san."

Here we go again.

"What do you want this time?"

"As I heard, their sexual desire is much stronger than an incubus. So I want to see it's true or not."

"No, there's no way I'll do it."

"Who say that I will have sex with you?"

"Then, do you have someone in mind?"

"I haven't. But I will." She giggled like an old pervert and thinking of something.

Hah! I don't know I should see her as a friend or a fret to me.

But thanks to her information, I have a plan how to beat those bitches.

"There's no need for you to think, Kyriuu. I have someone in mind."

Her eyes held a glint of joy as I said that.

* * *

When the night came down, we sneaked behind the bush and examined the library from a place where we can see it.

"You sure are crazy, attack Fallen Angel alone."

"Who say I'm alone?" I patted her back and acting friendly to her like we're childhood friends.

"Don't count me in. I'll be staying here watch over, so you go alone."

"Ah~~ Don't be like that. You said I'm your friend, right?"

"Stop! You're creeping me out."

I stopped teasing her and told my plan. "Okay, here's the plan. We will sneak inside, rescue the girl, and then escape from here. And done!"

Kyriuu stared at me blankly for a second and then smiled with comprehension. "Wow! You sure are a genius. Even a kid can come up with an idea like that."

Ignoring her mocked words, I looked back at the library to find any sign of people. Kyriuu then explained.

"This library does not belong to anyone. It's a signature of peace between the three factions. And to go to their school, you have to pass through this library."

"Then, why it's abandoned?"

"The current Kaichou of Daten School against it. They took over the library for themselves, and they cause quite a trouble for us and St. Michael School."

"Even, the principal didn't say anything about that."

"No, because they don't want to make them worse, so they let students take care of it."

"I see, but what happen if I take over the place?"

"I don't know, but I can make a scoop from it. A transfer student challenges the Daten School by herself."

"So, will you help me?"

"Count me in."

"Then, count us in too."

I turned my back and saw the ORC members standing behind me.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help you. Obviously." Kiba said.

"Ara ara. You sure a troubled sister like Buchou said."

Koneko-chan held the hem of my skirt and said."Onee-chan. After this, you have to treat me anything I order."

For Rias, well. She only patted my head. Then.

"Let's go, everyone. Our mission is to support Aki."

She talked like she's the mastermind of this mission, but I'm pretty happy that she came here for my sake.

"Woah! I can put it on the front page of Kuoh News." Kyriuu gets excited and taking their picture. Kiba took her camera and said. "Sorry, can you keep a secret?"

"Okay, but can I follow you guys?"

"Only if you stay behind the rear." Rias approved. "What's the plan, Aki? Are you going to break in, save the girl and escape?"

Did she hear my plans? That's so embarrassing.

* * *

It took a moment for us to get quiet. Then we off to the Daten School as we sneaked behind the bush. Then, I spotted a small figure sitting on the trees. It's that foul mouth loli.

Kiba sneaked behind her and captured the loli without even breaking a sweat.

"Release me, you Devil!"

"Now, what we do to her?" Kiba asked.

"Shh!" I put my finger in my mouth as a sign for her to silent. Then I whispered into the loli girl ears and asked. "Where's Asia?"

She talked like a drunk person and answered me. "She's at the dorm of Daten School, and we're ready a ritual for her and take her power. Muahahaha... Then, we make all of the Devil and Angel bow down to us."

"Just like I thought, there's no way we can't beat them with just six of us." Rias said with a troubled expression on her face, but when she saw me smiling, she also smiled back. "Do you have a plan how to counter them?"

"Of course I have, and it's not like the first one you heard."

Instead of sneaking, we stomped into their main school, as I led ahead.

"Sorry, is anyone in here? Kuh...!"

I wondered if the button restart exists or not. Right now, I want to redo it.

There's so many than I thought, it seems my plan attack them head on is impossible.

But it's too late. The ORC members began their attack. I stand from a side with Kyriuu and watch them. And there's nothing much for me to do or help them.

They surely get into it.

Rias is support for the team from behind.

Kiba's speed and her sword skills that no one can match her.

And Koneko-chan with hulk's strength. I know that she's strong but is she always that strong?

Lastly, Himejima-senpai, she uses magic. She looks like a magical shrine girl. (She sure have a cute side.)

Afterward, I cheered for the losing team and hoped that they stay alive after this. Because Himejima-senpai is attacking them with her lightning and I can hear their screaming and beg for her forgiveness.

(Note: They only pass out)

I take back my words. She's not cute at all.

For the others member, I got nothing to say. Except for Himejima-senpai.

She truly is a natural born sadist.

"Ohohohoho..."

Her smiled echoes through the halls, and it crept me out.

I know that they're my enemies, but I must save them.

"Everyone, keep going, I'll take care of them!" I commanded. "And cover your nose."

After confirming everyone goes through the door. Holding my breath, I threw a "special" bomb that Kyriuu and I made. Then, left them behind the smoked.

Passing the wooden door, I saw a majestic bed, pink color at the center of the room. A thin curtain covered around the bed and I couldn't see the person behind it, but I can see two shadows printed on the curtain.

"Who dares disturb my times?"

The curtain opened, and I can see two naked girls on the bed. It's Raynare and Asia.

Another event? And what's kind of events this time? Wait. That's not the time. This scene is too much for my little sister to handle it.

"Koneko-chan..." I turned to her and saw Kiba already covered her eyes. I sighed in relief before shooting her a thumb ups. "Good job! Kiba."

"Oh, it's you." Raynare sneered at me, then shot me a glare from her eyes. "You interrupting me at the bad times when my girl is about reaching her climax. Tch! I almost get her power."

Did she mean by Asia having sex with her?

Damn it, for some reason. I'm jealous at Raynare right now.

"Anyway, you guys can stand there and enjoy the show."

"Wait..."

"Huh...?

I ran down to her with my red gauntlet and screamed out. "I said wait."

KENG. A blue haired girl jumped in and parried my attack with her light spear. "I'll hold them, Kaichou. Please continued the ritual."

[Explosion!]

"Get outta my way."

"Gah...!" I threw her to aside. Then, I stood before Raynare.

"Raynare... I'm... I'm so jealous of you, damn it! I want to do this and that with Asia too."

Someone, please stop me! I can't stop myself if it keeps going like this. My sister will hate me. BZTTTT!

"Ah...! It's hurt, my body is stung. Ah!"

"What's with her anyway?" Rias asked.

"Ara ara, I don't know what happen, but look like she enjoys it."

No, I'm not.

My whole body is still tingling from the electric shock, but I must save her.

I mustered all my strength and gathered them on my left arm, and made a posture to punch.

I never fight before, and I don't like to hit a girl. But Raynare is different, she ripped my precious picture, and I must save Asia's virginity from this bitch.

I looked back at Asia who lies on the bed tiredly. Her face is beet red, and her body is shaking. Then, I looked at her precious places. There's no sign of blood came from it. I heave a sigh of relief, I then stared back at Raynare.

"I. Will. Kill. You."

[Explosion!]

"Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening? Isn't your Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical]? Why has your power surpassed mine? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

"Open your ears, bitch. This left hand of mine is [Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

"Lies! You liar, there's no way it's true."

"Really?"

Raynare's face got even paler when she saw my angry expression that I wore on my face. "N-No." She flapped her black wings and is about to fly away. I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm.

"Die, you bitch!"

The hard sound echoes. My fist dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further. Raynare went flying backward with my punch. The Fallen Angel crashed into the wall while making a loud noise. The wall broke and left a big hole in the wall.

"Asia, are you okay?" I hugged Asia in my arms. She slowly opened her eyes look at me. "Aki-san...?"

"I came here to save you like I promised."

"How did you? Are am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not. But thanks to that I can save you."

I told her what I saw in my dream. Then, Asia sadly smiled.

"I never think that someone will save me. But Aki-san, you..."

I hugged her tightly in my arms and gently patted her back. And let her cry from her heart out.

Is it fate? Or is it Sacred Gear that connects to us? I don't know, but whatever it is. Thanks to that I can save Asia.

* * *

"Asia, are you okay to be a Devil?"

Asia nodded enthusiastically. "Hai, even though I was a person of God, you came and rescued me. I'm more grateful to be a part of your group."

Rias smiled, then she took a red chess piece out and approached the Sister. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

"Buchou, there's something I need to ask."

"Aki, why you need to capture her back to your villa?" Rias asked.

"There's something that I won't forgive her yet. And Kiba can you help me carry that blue haired girl too."

They don't know what I'm planning, but Himejima-senpai flashes me a grin instead, seemed like she knows what I have in mind. (hope that it's just my imagination)

When we returned to our school, we saw Grayfia standing to wait for us. We prepared to receive her punishment. But she asked us to go back to our dorm, and not asked anything else.

Before she left, I whispered in her ears and asked.

"Grayfia-san, can you help me with something?"

"Hai, I will tell the principal."

* * *

That's so fast than I expect.

I only asked Grayfia-san build not long ago, and they built a basement in 30 minutes.

So, this is a power of Devil.

Then, I bring those two bitches to my new basement, below my villa.

 **[Partner, what are you going to them?]**

"Of course, I will give them a punishment of justice. Especially Raynare, she will pay for what she did. Hahahaha..."

 **[...]**

Having suspended Raynare from the roof of her cell, she struggled against the ropes as they squeezed tightly around her slender body.

"Release me, you low-class Devil."

"Shut up, slave. If you keep blabbering, I'll shut you up with this."

As I pulled it out, her eyes go wide.

"What is that?"

"It's a popsicle, obviously."

And it's not a regular popsicle. I made if from vanilla and mixed it with my semen.

As it's shoved into her mouth, she reacted with shock.

Small, sticky trails escaped from her lips. She tried to speak, but it came out completely incoherent.

"Hmm..."

"Huh? What did you say?"

I took the popsicle and forced her further down her throat. She fiercely shook her head. After a short while of sliding it in and out of her mouth, I pulled it out. I took the shaft and rubbed it over her face, leaving a sticky, gooey mess all over.

"I... I will..."

"Oopsie...!"

In the popsicle goes again.

A small moan escaped from her mouth as I forced back in.

"Do you like the flavor?"

She nodded groggily, as she began to greedily sucked on the shaft of the popsicle. Her saliva completely coats it now, giving it a distinct sheen.

Soon enough she's lapping up every single dropped she could get from the popsicle.

I pulled it out then.

"Please, give... me more..."

Wow! It's work better than I thought.

I only put two or three drops of my semen, and yet she becomes so obediently.

"What did you do to her?" Said the blue-haired girl.

I only focus on Raynare, I almost forgot about her.

I slowly trotted to the blue-haired girl and said. "Sorry that I have to make you wait. But don't worry, I'll give you a special treat. Kalawarner-chan. No, maybe Kala-chan."

It does not work either.

"Gah...! Okay, I decide it. From now on, your name is Aoi-chan. Since your hair is blue."

"Don't you dare change my name's of your own accord."

"I'm your master, so I can."

I placed my hand on her breast and fondled them.

"Put your dirty hand off me."

"You're my slave, and you should act like one."

I ripped off her trenchcoat-like and grabbed her boobs. She shrieked with surprised. "Ah..."

"Oi... Oi oi. Is that your voice just now?"

She ignored my words and looked away. I groped her boobs again, and she didn't react or show out her emotion this time.

Let see how long can you keep your straight face. With my God Hands, I will make you kneel down before me.

I sucked her nipple and squeezed them hard like trying to squirt out milk from her tits.

10 minutes later.

She started panting out a weak defense. Her body became sensitive to my touch. So I gently stroked and teased her breast.

"Please do it harder."

"What? Can you say it again?"

"Grope me harder."

"Huh? What?"

"Master, please grope me harder."

"Me too. Master." Raynare begged.

Yare yare…. Seem like I won't get any sleep tonight.

After giving them a hell punishment, I asked Grayfia-san send them back to their school.

* * *

"Fuwaa..." I let out a yawn and stretched out my stiff body.

I needed to go to the club room at all cost even if I have to scratch out my eyes!

Because today we will have a meeting in the morning.

I left the room after getting into my uniform.

When I arrived in the club room, Buchou is the only one present.

Buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking green tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Yes, good morning. And what happen to those two?"

I answered her with a smile. "Nothing much, and there's no need for Buchou to minding them. Ohohohoho...!"

I sat on the opposite Buchou. There are several things I want to ask her.

"Buchou? Why Kiba chasing after my sister, are you ask her to do that?"

"It's the orders from Onii- principal."

"The principal?"

"Yes, he orders me. I don't know the reason why, but I have no choice besides follow it."

I wondered who makes their move first. If it's Koneko-chan, I must support her love. And if it's Buchou, then I have to protect my little sister.

"Then, you forced her to become your servant."

"I only ask her to join in my club, but she's the one decide to be my servant."

"I... see."

If that so, then I must support for her love.

"Good morning... Aki-san."

Asia stepped into the room, and she fidgeted when our eyes met. And her face is red like a tomato.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I-I'm fine... It's just..." She stammered, as she tried to find a word to say. "D-Does my uniform suit me...?" She asked me shyly.

"It looks great on you."

"Y-You... think so."

"And Aki, today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Buchou said.

"Hai, Buchou."

The door to the club room opened, and Himejima-senpai, Kiba, and Koneko-chan entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Buchou, Asia-senpai and Onee-chan."

I'm third place, guess she still mad at me.

"Good morning, Aki-kun." She hugged me from behind and whispered in my ears. "Yesterday, did you enjoy your time?"

"W-What do you mean by that, Himejima-senpai?"

"Fufufu..."

Her dangerous level is much higher than Kyriuu. And she's also a sadist too.

Sexy and dangerous. That's sound erotic!

"And Aki-kun, please call me Akeno-san from now on."

"H-Hai... Akeno-san."

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Saying that, Buchou clicked her fingers. Then, a big cake appeared on the table.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." Buchou said it shyly.

"Itadakimasu."

When I'm about to sliced the cake, Buchou took the knife from my hand and said.

"Aki, as for punishment, you won't have any."

"B-Buchou...? Please let me have a bite."

"No is no, so Asia don't give it to her."

"Even you, Asia."

"I'm... sorry. Aki-san."

Everyone happily enjoys their cake, for me, I won't get a taste of it.

* * *

 **AN:** I won't see you guys until April. See you guys later. (I'll be back.)


	5. Zombie Apocalypse?

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm back. And thanks for your support, I will keep doing my best in writing and on the story too.**

 **Sorry that if I'm bad in English (since I'm a Vietnamese.)**

 **Anyway, if you like the story, please give me feedback and bookmark it.**

* * *

After the party, we went back to our classroom. And Asia studied the same class as mine.

But before we get back to the classroom, I took her to the faculty room first to do some paperwork.

"Aki-san, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"No, it's fine. When I got to walking next to a cute blonde hair girl like you."

"Hawaau... Really?" She looked away in bashful.

Mmh..! Asia's so cute when she blush.

On the first day, I met her. I promised to myself that I should not stain her body, but that bitch, she did something that I couldn't. Gah..! Damn you, Raynare.

"Asia, tell me. Have Raynare done something to you yesterday?"

"Hm, yesterday she promises to me that she won't kill you anymore. If I do like she said."

"Then?"

"Then, she gave me something to drink. After drinking it, my head felt dizzy, and my body is getting hotter as well. Then, I felt like something is touching all over my body."

It's totally a crime, Asia. That bitch is drugged you and then raped you. And there's no way she's keeping your promise.

"I was so scared back then. I couldn't see anything besides darkness. Then, you came saving me from it, Aki-san. You're truly a hero." She looked at me with a bright smiled, and her face is beaming with light. It's so bright that I couldn't look straight at her face.

And Asia, I'm not that kind person like you thought. So stop looking me like that. I felt like a thousand arrows attacking me.

* * *

"My name is Asia Argento." She bowed down to the student. "I may still be new to this place, but I'm glad to meet you."

All the girl gave her a warm smile and greeted back to her.

"Nice to meet you, Asia."

"If you have any problem, come see us."

"H-Hai."

The teacher clapped her hand as a sign to tell them to silent. "Okay. Argento-san, your sit is at the end of the rows next to Hatsuse-san."

"Hai." She replied back in delight and walked to her seat. Then, she whispered to me. "Please take care of me, Aki-san."

"It's my pleasure."

Then, a girl before my seat spoke up.

"Hey, who's out there?"

The student who sits near the window also looked outside when she asked, I then took a look too. I saw a figure of a girl, and she walked toward to our school in naked. There's not just one but two, no, three, four. There's so many that I can't count.

Why do I feel a chill when I see them? My instinct is screaming that I should run while I can.

Suddenly, a static sound came from the speaker, after that a female voices came from it, and she spoke promptly.

"Attention, all students! Violence has broken out on campus. Everyone, prepare for combat. And for ORC, please come to the student council room immediately."

I don't know what they want from the ORC, but I think it connects to those naked girls walking outside the school yard.

"Let's go, Asia." Then, I left the classroom with Asia.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock.

I knocked on the door few times and waited for them to reply but no one answer. I then slowly opened it without any concerns and not forgetting to say. "Excuse me."

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, and there is two black haired girls stood before them. Seem like they are discuss something without noticing our presence.

I lightly step next to Kiba and asked her. "What's happen?"

"The Fallen Angel attack us."

"Huh?" I almost cried out in surprise, but I quickly block my mouth with my hand and asked her again. "What? Really?"

"Yes, and right now they're in the middle talking about it."

Asia sobbed when she hear Kiba explained. "So this is my fault."

"No, no, this is not your fault." I hugged her in my arm and tried to comfort her.

Haizzz..! Seem like my drugs didn't work on them.

I looked back on Buchou, who have a serious conversation with miss Prez. And also the girl next to her had a nice rack. I wondered what's her name.

"You say you will take care of them, and how, Rias? In this situation, we can't let students get in your trouble that you made." She said sternly.

"No, I'm the one who cause it, not Buchou." I stepped in between them and loudly said. "I will be the one take care of it."

"Aki..!"

"This is not her fault. So if you have anything to say, please say it before me."

"No, Aki-san, this is my fault." Asia said.

"Asia, I'm the one who attacks them. So don't blame on yourself like that."

"B-But because of me, that you get in this trouble."

"Hai, hai, stop it you two."

"Buchou." x2

Buchou gently patted our head and glanced back at miss Prez.

"So that's that. We, the Occult Research Club, will take care of it."

Miss Prez adjusted her glasses then heave a sigh. "If you say so, then we leave it to you. But we will accompany with you too." She turned her head to the black haired girl and asked. "Tsubaki, how's the situation outside?"

Oh! So her name is Tsubaki. I should memo it and ask Kyriuu later.

"It's getting worse, all the students tried to stop them, but none of their attacks affect them." She flicked her finger, a screen popped up in the thin air.

On the screen, I saw the students tried their best to stop them by using magics. But those naked girls is unstoppable. They fell to the ground from the attack, but then they quickly get back on their feet and attack them back. And on the left screen, I saw they ganged up on one girl, they ripped off her clothes and raped her on the spot. A moment later, she also became one of them. Naked and groaned.

This situation like in those horror zombie game, but it's a little bit different.

If I have a camera, I'll film it and add it in one of my collection. Wait, there's no time for that. Asia and Koneko-chan must not see it. It's too way early for them to see this.

I turned to them and saw Kiba already doing her job.

Good job, Kiba! Nice save.

Tsubaki flicked her finger again, then the screen disappeared.

"They looked different somehow." Kiba said.

"You right, like someone is controlling them from afar." Akeno-san added. "Or maybe someone drugged them."

They turned their head and looked at me. I panicked for a moment but quickly replied. "It's true that I drugged them, but I only gave them an illusion ones, and nothing else. Trust me, Buchou. The bomb that I specially made with Kyriuu. It can make people see the illusion and rewrite their memory from what happen on that day."

No, that's a lie. And of course, there's no way I said what is actually. If they know, they will think bad about me. And I don't want Koneko-chan hates me any further.

But everything I do is for Asia.

With my pheromone, I can control their mind by whispering into their ears (or emitting it). But it does not work that well. And if I use it carelessly, other people will get affect by it.

So I ask Kyriuu to make me a special powder, and if anyone sniffs it, they will be under my control. And I don't have to worry about the other get affect by it.

"Did you just say Kyriuu?" Miss Prez tasked me.

"Hai, it's Kyriuu Aika. And she also with us too."

"Hah..! Now, we know who the culprit is. Tsubaki, can you send someone finds her immediately?"

"Hai."

"Tell them that the one we faced is a terrorist."

Terrorist!? Just who is she exactly?

"Rias, I think we should hold the fort for now. We will set up a barrier around the building. Saji, can you make an announcement to the student that we're retreating to the building?"

* * *

Half an hour later.

Kyriuu was being captured back with her hand tied up by a rope. She struggled and cried out. "I'm not a criminal. I'm just an innocent citizen."

"Enough with your game, we don't have time for you."

"I was being ordered to do it, but I'm not the mastermind behind it."

"Then, who's order you?"

"It's Hatsuse-san, she asked me to do this."

Miss Prez glanced at me and asked sternly. "Is it true, Hatsuse-san?"

Everyone turned their gaze to me with a questioning look and waited for my answer.

"S-She lied, don't listen to her."

"No, she lied. She asked me to make a drug that everyone can't think of anything besides sex. So she can xxx and xxx while xxx."

"Wait! That's not my intention."

"So you admit?"

I'm doomed.

"H-Hai." I stammered. "But it's not what you think." Then, I turned to look my club members. They looked at me blankly, then Kiba just patted my shoulder, Akeno-san smiled mischievously, Buchou heaved a sigh, Asia tilted her head and thinking. Lastly, Koneko-chan, she mumbled something under her breath.

Huh? Akeno-san is whispering to Asia. What're they saying?

Asia stood before me and said enthusiastically. "Aki-san, I want to stay with you, even if I become your sex slave."

Oi! Don't get her the wrong idea about me. Even it's true that I want one. Still, that's not the point.

"No, it's not what you think. Please, trust me."

At this point, there's nothing for me to explain my innocence.

"It's true, but I didn't mean to turn them into Zombies or some sort like that."

"It's my accident." Kyriuu said as she stuck her tongue out. "Silly me. Tee-hee."

"OI! DON'T TEE-HEE WITH ME!"

"Is there a way to cure them?"

"Sorry, I don't have it, and I don't think I have a cure to turn them back." Kyriuu said blankly.

"Don't fucking kidding with me. You're the one who made it and how the heck you don't have a cure for it." I cried out in anger.

"Because it's more fun than this way, don't you think?"

Thanks to that, I got into these messes that you made.

If I know that everything will end up like this, I won't ask her for help.

That's right. There's one person, who can help us.

"Where's the principal? He's the Maou so he can take care of it with ease. Right?"

Miss Prez sighed. "The principal and Grayfia-san has left this morning. And he also left behind a message for us." She took out a piece a paper. It was written that good luck to you.

This guy is such carefree person. He didn't even care about what happen to this school.

 **[Partner...]**

'Now, not the time, Ddraig.'

 **[Don't tell me that you forgot.]**

I think for a moment then said.

'You mean 'that', but I don't think I can pull it off.'

 **[Don't worry. You can pull that off.]**

'How can you be so sure?'

 **[My instinct, I guess. Besides, you don't want that red hair girl to take care of your mess, right?]**

*Sigh* 'You right.'

I stepped in front of them and said confidently. "Miss prez, Buchou, I have a plan."

"And I hoped it's not like the ones from yesterday."

I blushed. "No, and could you not mention about it?" then I explained my plans to them.

"Can we trust you?" Miss Prez asked.

"Of course, it will work." I said as I puffed out my chest.

"Even so, I can't let a student go alone. As a president, I must guarantee your safety."

"I'm not allowing you go alone, Aki."

"Trust me, Buchou." I said with a smile. "This time not like yesterday. I have you guys behind my backs. And I'm the one who made those mess up, so I will take care of it."

* * *

Uwahh...! They're scary.

A zombie army ran behind my back while groaning and gritting their teeth.

I always dream about naked girls chasing after me, but not like this. Even they're young girls, but this is way too scary. It's much scarier than video games.

According to our plan, I will attract them with my male's scent and guide them to the gym. Then, my club member with the student council will seal the place with a barrier, and finally, I will do my job that everyone place hoped in me.

What an important role!

And thanks to someone that I get into these messes.

Sitting at the center of the room, I put a barrier around me and waited for them get inside the gyms.

I have one more trump card, but I scared that I can't pull it. It called Absolute Command.

It almost like my Voice Pheromone, but it's different. The Voice Pheromone is a power that allows the holder to manipulate people to do the holder's bidding. For Absolute Command is about forced power. If they were in trance or binding with words, then you must use a force much stronger to break the spell. But it can't manipulate people.

I put everything on my luck and hoped it works.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

They violently slammed the barrier with their hands, shutting them off, I focused on the spell, as my eyes looked at the window.

It's here.

As the barrier slowly building up outside the gyms, I started chanting the spell.

"Absolute Command – Rupture!"

When I shout it out from my lungs, I felt a pressure pressing on my body. It's heavy like a thousand pound of sand on my back.

Then, my consciousness slowly sucked into sleepiness.

* * *

"Come with me. I'll make you become a great onmyouji."

...?

"No, I'll make you a great demon, and teach you magic, not like this old man."

...?

"That's not magic."

"So, what about you? What're you teaching her is not magic either? And I don't make my daughter running around the yard with a dog chasing behind her."

"Shut up, you Devil."

"No, you shut up."

...?

No, you guys shut up. I want to sleep.

They keeping go on and on fighting about something. I put my hand toward and waved it.

Shut up, you guys so annoying.

Then I felt something soft in my hand.

Huh? What is it?

I fondled them as I tried to comprehend my thoughts.

It's soft, but it's small. What is it?

"Wake up."

Buchou? This is not Buchou's breast, isn't it? But this feeling softness is oppai.

Did her breast get smaller?

NOOOOOO...

"BUCHOU!" I screamed out as I opened wide my eyes. And I saw miss Prez in front of me. And her breast... They don't have potential like Asia, and they can still grow out. But not this girl.

"Ahem..." I turned around and saw Buchou sitting next to me. Behind her, Asia is puffing her cheeks.

"Ara ara."

"It's not what you guys think. It's just..."

Before I could explain, Buchou hugged me and stroke my hair.

"I was scared that something will happen to you." She asked me in worry.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't make me worry like that." She murmured in my ears. "And this time, I won't lose you again, my pr..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

"And what happen to them?"

"Thanks to you, that everyone turned back to normal. Right now, the student council is taken care of them."

"I see." I sighed in relief.

After that, Kyriuu must clean every toilet within the school, as a punishment.

And for me, Buchou gave me a thousand spankings.

It was truly a dreadful experience for me that I don't want to experience it again. But I think I deserve it.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan.

"Someone is using Absolute Command." The old man said as he gazed at the blue sky. "It's not powerful, but I can feel the rage in it."

Then he glanced at a young girl sat next to him and said. "Have they found them yet?"

"Not yet, Sensei."

"We must kill them. As an Onmyouji, we cannot let them stain our name. Find the shrine maiden, find the Devil, and find their daughter. Kill them, kill the traitor who not loyal to the family."


	6. I'll do my best at work! (Rewrite)

**AN: NEW UPDATES. (06/08/2018)**

* * *

Back to the club room, I was lying on the couch, and Asia is healing for me with her power.

"Hic...Hic..."

"Are you okay, Aki-san?" Asia asked me.

"I-I'm okay, Asia."

Buchou sighed at my pathetic looks and said. "If you're okay, then start working instead of lying there."

"Work? What should I do then?"

That's right since I become her servant, she didn't order me to do anything yet.

She handed me a leaflet, just like the one I have from Koneko-chan. "First, you and Asia will have to pass these out."

"To the students?"

"No, to the human. After school, you can go to town."

"I can?"

"Yes, and did Grayfia-san tell you about it?"

No, she didn't say anything. Especially about I can go to the town at the bottom of the hill.

"Yosh! Let's go, Asia." I jumped off from the couch and pulled Asia along with me. "I'm off..!"

* * *

It took us about 10 minutes to go to the town. And when we came, Asia was overwhelming by the crowd.

"Woah...!"

"Asia, is this your first time you go to the town?"

"No, it's just been a while." She said sadly. "Raynare-sama also took me to the town once. She treats me fairly nice, you know?"

I don't know about that, from my view, she just wants to use you. And rape you.

Tsk..! I still can't forgive her for what she did.

Then we started our works. I used to hand leaflets to people once, and it's not a big deal to me. But the only thing that I worried about is Asia. When she stood before someone, she always looked down as she handed them a leaflet.

This girl is too timid than I thought. It seems like she's okay with me, and with the club members.

Maybe, I should teach her about socialize.

"Let's go, Asia." I held her hand and pulled her behind me.

"But we still not..."

"Let's inspecting the town first. Then we work later."

And I took her to a fast food restaurant nearby.

"W-What would you like to order...?" The employee asked the helpless girl as she stared at the menu.

"...Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Former Sister is getting confused in front of the register. Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation.

I guess she didn't eat at a fast food restaurant before too.

I stepped in and broke the awkward between them.

"Sorry. Can I have..."

"Okay."

The employee took the order. Asia, on the other hand, is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself."

We headed towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals, while I encouraged Asia who is feeling down.

While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia.

If this girl doesn't know how to protect herself, she will get attack again, like Raynare did it with her before.

But how should I teach her?

My imagination started running wild, as I thought to myself.

On a train, Asia and I stood at a corner at the entrance of the train. And it's crowded. It's hard for us to move around.

"Hya..." Asia cried softly when I lightly touch her butt. "Aki-san?"

I threatened her, as I squeezed her cute butt. "If you don't call someone help, I'll do bad thing to you."

"If it's you, then I don't mind at all."

STOP! WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING...?

I must protect her, not raped her. Wait, but when I think about it again. The one who dangerous the most is me..!

"Are you okay, Aki-san?" I looked up at her while smiling. "I'm fine. No need to worry."

We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it?

"You can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

"Wow! I never would've guessed they can be eaten like that!"

I don't see what amazing about it, but her reaction is so freaking adorable that I want to give her a big hug.

She took a small bite of the burger, "D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!" She said while her eyes are shining.

After the meals, we took a look around the town and enjoyed our times.

But it's not like we get lazy and not working. We also do the job at the same time too.

"Okay, that's the last of them. Let's go back to school. Asia." I turned my head, and I do not see her next to me.

Don't tell me that she gets lost on the way.

In panicked, I called out her name. "Asia..!"

Even she's a shy girl, but she's also a kind girl at heart, and she willingly helps someone in need. If a bad guy takes advantage of her kindness, then.

No, I don't want to think about that anymore. And this is bad news. I must call for the policeman.

"ASIA..!"

"Aki-san." Then I heard she cried out to me, I ran to her and took a good look at her. "Are you okay, Asia? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm okay. And Aki-san, what's that castle?"

Castle? That's not really a castle, Asia. It's... a love hotel.

"I can't believe that there's an actual castle right in the town, let's go in, Aki-san."

"I think we should not, Asia."

"Why?" She titled her head.

Don't ask me why, and don't give me that look. If you keep looking me like that, I don't think I can't hold back myself.

"This is the place for the lover only, so..."

W-Why are you look at me like that?

When she heard my answer, she pouted.

"Are you mad?"

"N-No..."

And we silent went back to school.

* * *

"We're back." x2

"Ara ara, good work. I'll go make some green tea now."

"Thanks, Akeno-san."

"And I hoped that you didn't do anything to her yet." She smiled teasingly at me.

"Of course I'm not."

But it almost happens. If I stay there a little bit longer, I don't know what will happen next.

I took the cup from Akeno-san, and slowly drank it and enjoyed the taste.

"That's right, Aki. From now on, Asia will live with you."

"*Cough* *Cough* W-What? *Cough*" I choked on my drink, spilling the hot tea on my clothes. I quickly put the cup back on the table as Asia cleaned me with her handkerchief.

Buchou said firmly. "You live alone at the villa right? So it's okay for her to live with you."

"Sorry, Buchou. But about..." Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off.

"About her stuff? You don't need to worry. Yuuri has already moved them to your house."

"That's not what I say."

"Hm?" Buchou smiled while questioning me. "Is there something wrong?"

I guess I can't turn down her request. After all, she's my master and my Buchou.

* * *

After helping Asia cleaning up the room, I decided that it's time to take a bath.

Having grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, I headed into the bathroom. I ran the water for a few seconds order to give it time to warm up. While it's doing that, I stripped down and prepared to enter the bathtub.

I sank into the bathtub and let out a deep sigh as the water slowly covered more and more of my body. Once the water was up to my breast, I turned the tap off and laid back.

My life changed since the day I transferred into this school.

I'm not a human. My little sister is a Nekotama. Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel or Exorcist. And I have a dragon live within me. Also, I lost my memory or was I forget about it?

Something must happen in the past that cause it.

I wondered if my parents and Onee-chan also knew about this.

*Squeak*

"Hmm?"

Before I could sink too deeply into my owns thought, an unexpected sound reached my ears. As I turned to see what caused the disturbance, what I find is-.

"A-Asia?"

"..."

Asia averted her gaze as she walked towards me, cladding in nothing but a towel.

Instinctively, I turned away in a flurry. However, as Asia drew closer, I found myself stealing glances at her.

"Asia, what are you doing in here? If you want to take a bath, you can do so after I finish."

I leaned forward order to cover up as Asia continued to come closer.

The moment I do, Asia slipped into the bathtub behind me, resting her soft body against my back.

"A-Asia?"

The next moment, she pulled her body back, and I can instead feel her delicate hands gently rubbing my back. Finally, Asia spoke.

"I know this isn't much... but please. You're helping me all this time, so I want to do something to repay it for you."

As Asia voiced her frustration, she began to rub harder.

"That's why, if there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask. Like washing your body for you, cleaning and cooking despite I don't know much about that stuff, but I'll learn. If it's something that's within my power, I'll do it."

"Asia..." My heart sank as I contemplate Asia's words.

She really isn't making it easy for me to deny it.

"Asia, thank you, but you really don't need to go this far."

"Go this far? I don't understand, all I'm doing is washing your back."

"Yes, but this kind of thing is…."

"Hm?" Asia tilted her head with a smile on her face.

"*Sigh* Alright, do as you please."

"Ah, yes! Thank you very much."

"No, you don't need to go so far as to thank me."

Smiling from ear to ear, Asia picked up a bar of soap, lathering in her hands, and began to rub my back once more. While she's rubbing my back with her bare hands, I occasionally felt something soft against my back. The feeling only lasted for an instant, but it seemed like every few seconds, the sensation reappeared once more.

Th-This is no good.

She's trusting me here, and I'm getting turned on. I've got to get a grip and distract myself.

Okay, 2, 3, 5, 7...

As I counted prime number in my head, Asia proceeded to move to the front of my body. Before I can stop her, the rough material of the sponge caresses over my breast.

"Eyah!"

"Wh-What is it?"

"Nothing."

Painfully embarrassed at my high-pitched shriek earlier, I looked down as Asia resumed washing my front.

If this continues, I... aahhhh! 2, 3, 5, 7...

Doing my best to suppress my desires, thankfully, before long-.

"Okay, that ought to do it."

"Y-You're done?"

"Uh-huh, your back and your shoulders are all nice and clean. All that's left now is the front." Asia pointed between my legs.

"Oh right! Let me- wait, what!?"

"Do you want me to get up and move to your front? Or would you like to turn around?"

None of those above.

I quickly covered my crotch with my hands as Asia started to squirm around behind my back.

"What are you doing, Aki-san? I can't wash your front like this."

"You don't need to. You've done enough already. I'll do the front myself, okay?"

Asia shook her head.

"That won't do. I said that I would wash you, did I not? I can't just stop halfway through."

"You shouldn't touch me there unless you're-."

"Unless I'm... what?"

I don't know how to respond. Asia's innocence is just too much for me to bear. How could I possibly convey to this girl the magnitude of what she's just proposed?

"Fine, I understand. I'll give up on trying to wash your front... for now."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Asia took pity on my poor soul.

"However- Now that I'm done washing you, it's your turn to do me."

"Huh?"

I turned around to find Asia exposing her bare back to me.

It seemed that it is time for me to return Asia's favor by washing her back just as she washed mine.

O-Okay. Okay, I can do this. I'm just doing this to return Asia's favor, just as she washed mine. That's all. There's nothing sexual about this. Besides, I've seen Asia's naked body before.

I'll grab some soap, wash Asia's back, and that will be the end of it.

Setting my plan into motion, I rubbed a bar of soap between my hands, putting it back down, then placed my hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Kyah!"

"S-Sorry, I was just..."

"N-No, it's okay. I apologize for scaring you. I was just surprised."

"Okay, then." I placed my hand on Asia's shoulder once more. Asia shook slightly, but doesn't yelp, or move away.

Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to remain calm as I moved my hand lower down her back. My hands trembled as I caressed her back, and I continued to grow more conscious of the feeling was being transmitted back to me.

Asia's soft skin, which is far more delicate than my own, turned faintly white as my fingers pressed into her skin.

"Haa... That feels good. You can press a little harder. Don't worry. I'm tougher than I look."

Encouraged, I pressed the bar of soap into her smooth skin until I've worked up a lather. Then I began to clean her with the sponge.

I can't bring myself to look at Asia while I do this.

Th-This is bad. If I keep going like this, I'm not going be able to justify this as friendly female skinship.

Looking away, I leaned forward to clean her as fast as possible, while trying to distract myself from my wandering mind.

"Ngh...!"

"Sorry, am I pressing too hard after all?"

"It's not that. It's I can feel your chest on my back..."

Startled, I looked down at my body. I'd been trying to avoid looking at Asia so much that I'd unknowingly been brushing my breast against her. I quickly angled myself.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind though. Pick whatever position works best, Aki-san."

I sucked in a gasp as Asia placed a gentle, reassuring hand on my leg. The sensation of her soft, unblemished skin, the smell of her already clean body, the sight of her bare skin-.

"O-Okay, I think that ought to do it. You're all clean now."

"Huh? Already? But you didn't even reach my butt yet."

Don't tempt me, Asia! I'm already on the brink of losing it here!

"No, I think you should do that part yourself. Washing your back is one thing, but any lower than that is a bit..." I blushed as I averted my gaze.

"So, washing the lower half is no good?"

"E-Exactly."

"In that case." Asia began to twist her body towards me. "Will you wash my chest next?"

I tried to look away as Asia's bust came into view. Even though I've seen her naked body before, but the current situation is different than last time.

"I don't think that is a good idea either."

"Why not?"

Because I'm barely holding it together here.

I can't be having these desires while she thinks this is nothing more than female skinship.

"What's the harm of washing my breasts, too?"

This girl... Argh! I don't know if I want to hug her or push her down.

Mustering my remaining self-control, I covered my bottom, got out of the bathtub and turned around.

"Sorry, but you'll have to do the rest yourself."

"Eh? Aki-san...? W-Wait..." She tried to grab my shoulder, but the floor is too wet, so she slipped and pushed me down onto the floor.

"Kuh! My head hurt..!"

"I-I'm sorry, Aki-san. Are you al...?" Instead of looking my face, she glanced down at my crotch. Her face heated up, and she looked away.

Oh my! What have I done to this poor child? In the worst case, it might become a trauma for her.

"I... I can explain... Ah... It's..."

"Sorry, I'm... just surprised. B-Buchou and Akeno-san tell me about this beforehand. And... this is my first time see it personally." Asia shyly said it.

"Hatsuse-san..."

My back is shivering, as she called my name.

"G-Grayfia-san? Y-You're back."

"Prepare to die, you horny dog."

"It's just an accident. Wait, G-Grayfia-sama. Argh...!"

That day I was nearly dying.

* * *

A few days later.

Asia and I had done with handing out leaflets, and now we're moving to our next job, making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

"Since it's your first time, you two won't be doing anything too hard. There are two reservation contracts with Koneko. Aki, you will take one of her contracts. And Asia, you will assist Koneko-chan for a while."

"Hai." x2

"Let's do our best, Asia."

"Hai, Aki-san."

I went towards the center of the magic circle after getting our spirits up.

"Hai, hai, I'm a Devil. Are you the one who summoned me?"

I nailed it. What do you think? Am I cool or what?

No respond.

I feel embarrassed right now. If you there, at least say something.

D-Don't tell me that I'm still not teleporting yet. If so, then I just want to dig a hole and hide in it.

Timidly opening my eyes, I found myself in a girly room with many kinds of mystical creature.

"Y-You're... not... Koneko-chan..." A timid voice spoke up to me.

She had a beautiful black hair style into twin tails and blue eyes, and she's a...

A grade schooler? No, but with a chest like that, there's no way she's a grade schooler. I guess she's the same age as my little sister.

Let see her bust size is... what? 88.

She had a petite frame, but her bust size is 88. Is that even possible? What the heck she eat that made them big like that?

I clasped my hand together and sobbed. "Thanks, Maou-sama. Thanks...!"

"A-Are you crying?"

I shook my head to the side while having tears flow out of my eyes.

"Let me introduce myself again. I'm a Devil, and my name is Hatsuse Akira."

"M-My name is Urara."

"What's your request, Urara-san?"

"I want my breast to become smaller." She softly said.

"S-Sorry, what did you say?"

"I don't want to have huge breasts, and I want mine to become flat-chest just like Koneko-chan." She leaned on my chest and cried. "The boys tease me, and the girls think I'm just trying to be sarcastic or brag when I complain."

"Okay, I understand, now stop blowing your nose on my shirt."

Urara-san tried to calm down after wiping off her tears.

"Hm..." I stared at her face and down to her chest, and looked at her face again.

"How absurd you are! Your breast is beautiful. So don't say anything like I don't want big breast, there maybe some people make fun of you because of that. So what? And you should be more confident in yourself." I said as I clasped her chest.

"Kya...! I-I'm sorry."

Like this, my first contract became invalid because I gave her a lecture about breasts.

* * *

Next day, after school.

"..."

Buchou is angry. She's lifting her eyebrows, and she didn't say a single word. I'm standing in front of her, and my face is pale.

"Aki."

The tone of her voice was scary.

"H-Hai."

"You gave a lecture to the client about breasts, and what happened after that? What about the contract?"

She came straight to the point. I have sweats coming out of me.

"I... got carry away, so... I'm sorry, Buchou." I bowed down my head while apologizing.

Buchou showed the paper with the feedback for the questionnaire to me.

So there's a thing like that, huh. Devil jobs are so complex more than I thought.

[She was scary, but she's a nice person. I hope that I can make a good contract with her next time.]

"This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this."

Buchou isn't mad? But it's true that I didn't make a contract.

"But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any Devil like you, but you truly are an interesting girl. You might become the number one Devil for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?"

"Hai! Buchou!"

Buchou forgives my actions. That alone makes me so happy that I feel like dancing.

Buchou, next time I'll do my best!

* * *

 **AN: Next arc will be the battling with the Phenex.**


	7. An unexpected event?

"Buchou, what are you doing?"

She looked back at me in confused, then replied.

"Sex, of course. What do you think I'm doing?" She slid down my pant as she said so.

S.E.X?

"And this is our first night, don't tell me you forgot that we're married."

First night? And did she just said "Married"? Buchou and I?

"Wait, please. Give me a moment to think."

I cracked open my brain and tried to remember, but nothing came to my mind.

I can't believe it. So Buchou and I got into that sort of relationship without me realizing it, and our relation progressed this far.

Ah! I don't really get it. But if I can marry Buchou who I admire, then there's no problem at all!

No, that is wrong.

I must support my sister, not cheating behind her back.

I can't do this. Even I wanted to, but there's no way I can't do this to Buchou.

As I tried to sit up, she sat on top of me and used one hand held my arms down, and another hand ran over my body. I tried to fight her back, but I'm powerless against her, and I can't move a muscle.

Then, I felt the presence of someone besides us. It's so close that my body is sweaty in cold sweat.

I turned my head, and my eyes met her intense gazed. It's my little sister, and she is staring at me with her stone cold eyes.

"Wait, let me explain, this is not what you think, Koneko-chan."

"Onee-chan, I hate you."

... She hates me. My imouto dislike me. My life is over!

* * *

I open my eyes, and a familiar ceiling is in front of me.

Aah, so that was a dream. Even so, what a nightmare!

I lifted my upper body upright and wiped the sweat from my forehead with my hand. Wow. So much sweat. I'm shocked at the unexpected amount of sweat I have.

I looked at the clock. It's 4:30 am. It's still a bit early. But thanks to that nightmare, I can't go back to sleep.

As I tried to crawl out of my bed, I touched something soft and sweaty. Without hesitated, I threw the blanket away and saw those bitches from the other day. Raynare and Aoi. They are naked and sweaty.

"Good morning, Master." x2

"What are you two doing in my room?"

"It's because we miss you. And we did like what you told us, Master. So can you give us something as a reward?" Raynare said as she stroke my hard shaft through my pants.

I smiled. "Of course, so could you two stand here for me?"

"Hai." x2

They quickly do as I said.

Then, I pointed my index finger at them and began chant the spell. "Lightning Bolt." An electricity appeared from my finger, struck toward them.

I just learned from looking at Akeno-san, it's maybe not powerful as her, but it can paralyze them for a moment.

"Now go back to your place, and thanks to you that I have a nightmare."

Even I said that they're still here.

No matters how I warn or kick them out of my house, they came back for me.

"Aki-san. What are they doing in here?" Asia nervously glanced at them.

"Don't mind them, Asia. Just think of them as an object."

"Master, you're so ruthless to us. But that what we like about you."

Ignoring Raynare words, I focused eating my breakfast and casually talked to Asia.

"Asia, did you notice Koneko-chan acting strange or say something to you?"

She thought for a moment, then replied. "Um, no. Is there something wrong?"

"Actually..."

"Really? Koneko-chan is in love with Buchou." She cried out in surprised.

"That's right. So I need your help."

"I will do anything to help Koneko-chan, as a Senpai."

"Then, after school. Will you go out with me?"

My words left her in dazed. Then. "H-Hai." She spoke slowly robot-like, then stood up and walked away like a robot too.

"Where are you going, Asia?"

"Changing my clothes."

She still talking like a robot.

"Not now. After school, Asia."

"Hai..." Then, she crashed into the wall. "Hauu..."

"Are you okay?" She rubbed her head and happily replied. "I-I'm okay. I'm going to change my clothes now."

...Is she even listening to what I say?

* * *

Afternoon. At a family restaurant, we sat opposite each other, and we looked through some magazines that I bought. There are many kinds, but they have the same title "Romantic Spots For Couples."

But none of them is suitable for them at all. Koneko-chan has a kid taste, and Buchou is way too grown up for her. So to make a perfect date for them is hard than I thought.

"Hatsuse-san, aren't you Hatsuse-san?" A girl called out to me. I looked up and saw Loli Big-boobs, I mean Urara-san. After the day, I gave her a lecture of boobs. She didn't make any contact to the Devil anymore. I wondered how she is doing right now.

"Oh, Urara-san, long time no see you. Are you here alone or with someone else?"

Her face blushed at my question, she bent her head and whispered in my ear. "I come here with my girlfriend." She covered her face in embarrassment.

Uwahh..! I never expect that she make a big turn in her life. Despite her personality, she has a girlfriend. I'm so proud of her, right now.

After she calms down, she took out a pair of tickets and gave it to me. "I don't have anything much on me, but please accept this, Devil-san. And good day to you." Before I could say anything, she quickly ran to a girl in her school uniform, and she gave me a death glare before she left with Urara-san.

T-That's scary.

"Aki-san, who was that just now?" Asia asked.

"That's my very first customer. Urara-san." I looked at the ticket and chuckle. "I guess even the goddess of fortune blessing to the Devil like me too."

"What is it?"

"It's a ticket to the amusement park on this Sunday."

With this, Koneko-chan can confess her love to Buchou.

* * *

The next morning. With a ticket in my hand, I pretended to ask Koneko-chan go out with me. And she accepted it without noticing anything.

Okay! Next target.

After finishing my jobs, I went back to the clubroom with a big grinned on my face.

You ask why?

Because... I had successfully formed the seventh contract with another customer.

Nothing can stop me from building my Breast Harem.

"Buchou, I'm back." I reported to her, but Buchou spaced out and didn't notice my presence before her. I raised my voice to her again. "Buchou! I'm back!"

Buchou heard me and came back to her sense. "I'm sorry, I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Aki."

Lately, I think that Buchou is thinking about something often. When she orders us to do something, she does it with elegance like usual, but other than that, her mind goes off to somewhere. I think the number of times she has sighed increased as well.

But don't worry, Buchou. I have something that helps you clear your mind.

"Buchou, are you free on this Sunday?"

"Hm... I have nothing much to do on that day."

"Then, please go out with me?" I gave her the ticket, and she took it with a bright smiled on her face. "T-Thanks."

* * *

10 AM, Sunday.

Sitting in a corner, I watched around to see are they coming yet. Then I spot a petite figure in school uniform already stood outside the gate fidgeted waiting.

Oh! Buchou is coming.

And she wore a white dress length to her knee with a white hat. It makes her red hair look more beautiful and stunning, yes, very lady-like. But there one thing that I didn't expect that they clothes are mismatches.

What should I do, should I jump in and help them? No, no, this is Koneko-chan first date, and I don't want to ruin their time.

Oh! They noticed each other presence. And they're confusing at the situation they're in right now. W-What should I do?

Anyway, I must make this a success date for both of them.

One last push.

I sent them a message, and it's written that I have something to do, so please enjoy your fun without me.

Now, I did my job as a big sister. I should enjoy my time and buy some new game too.

*Sob* *Sob* *Sob* In the end, I spent my money that I've saved up, and followed behind them.

If something happens to those two, I will protect them.

Protect them~~~

Protect them...!

Protect them...

P-Protect... them...

Although I say so, I see no danger approached them at all. And I'm so tired from walking around.

Fuh..! Maybe I worried too much about them. I should go back to school before their noticed me.

When I turned my back, they're standing before me.

"Do you have fun watching us from afar?" Buchou gently asked, but I saw a dark aura emitting from her, also Koneko-chan too.

I'm doomed.

"W-What a coincident to meet you girls here. Did you enjoy your time?"

... A moment later.

"...What? So Koneko-chan, you're not in love with Buchou?"

Upon hearing my answer, Buchou put her hands to her temples and muttered. "Are you an idiot?" under her breath.

"What makes you think that?" Koneko-chan pouted.

"So... it's not."

"Of course it's not, you dummy." x2

* * *

As a punishment, they asked me to buy them dinner at a family restaurant. And all of my living allowance gone just by one day. *Sob*

"Can I have some more?" Koneko-chan ordered more, and for Buchou, she is giggling in happy as she enjoyed her chocolate parfait. She leaned against my shoulder and asked. "Why don't you order something too, Aki?"

"No, I'm good."

I sneaked a few glances from the corner of my eye and asked myself. I wondered if Buchou has fallen in love with someone. Out of curiosity, I whispered in her ear. "Buchou, have you in love with someone before?"

"I have one, and she's very special to me. But it's one-sided love." She paused for a moment, then continued. "She's such an idiot, you know. She doesn't remember me or calling my name like she used to. And she doesn't change at all. Selfish, annoying, no, she's less annoying than the first time, and always smiling all the time. She's a big idiot that I've met."

Woah! That's harsh, Buchou.

"Why don't you tell her that you're in love with her?"

"I wish that I could." Her voice trailed off and began to think of something inside her head. Suddenly, her phone rang off, breaking the silent between us. Buchou picked up. "Akeno-san, did something happen?" Her expression changed immediately, she turned off her phone and turned back to us. "Koneko, Aki, we got a job to do."

* * *

Stray Devil. The Devil who turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur.

And this is the first time I met a case like this too. Since I only heard of it.

I went to the abandoned building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them.

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness.

There's a lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the abandoned building far away from here.

It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night.

"Smell of blood." Koneko-chan covered her nose with her uniform after saying that.

Without further delay, we reached to the center of the building. When we get closer to it, a rotten smell reached my nostril. It so stinks that I covered my nose with both of my hands.

We opened the door and saw there are blood and guts of the victim splattering everywhere, all over the floor and on the wall. And the one who died is our target. It's a grotesque being having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

Its legs and arms were cut off. The stomach was cutting open, the guts in it were being pulled out, and the face was etched deeply by a knife. It's so awful that we have to look away.

Asia vomited on the spot at the sight, but her eyes are filling up with tears like she felt sorry for the Beast.

"Kill... me... already..."

That thing still alive despite the state it's having right now.

The Stray didn't notice us, seem like it can't see us. And the Stray just kept repeating with the same sentence "Kill me."

"Who did this to you?" Buchou asked, but it didn't say anything else. She heaved a sigh and put her hand toward the Beast. A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Buchou's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. And there's nothing remains, except for one thing.

The mystery person, who killed the Stray Devil.

* * *

 **AN:** Please give me feedback.


	8. I pick a fight

Hi, it's me, Hatsuse Akira. And right now, I'm at love hotel and waiting for the ORC member to come.

If you guys wondered why I'm here, I'd say "I don't know either, I just happened to be here. That's all."

Anyway.

This morning, I received a phone call from Buchou.

"Moshimoshi."

"Aki, this evening we have a meeting about the incident yesterday, the meeting place at xxx love hotel, room 305. So please come."

Before I could ask anything, she hung up her phone.

"Huh? What? Moshimoshi...? Moshimoshi...? Buchou...?"

And that's the reason why I'm here. *Sigh* I don't know why it has to be there of all places. We can have a meeting at our clubroom. But since it's Buchou's order, I can't go against it.

I sat on the edge of the bed, nervously looked around the room, then glanced back at the clock.

It's 8:00 PM and no one is coming yet. Maybe, I got the wrong place after all. I should call Buchou and ask her again.

*FLASH* Then the floor glowed a red light. The light is forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appeared on it.

It's the mark of our group.

The magic-circle made a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appeared from it. It's the silhouette of a girl with crimson hair.

Buchou approached me soon as she saw me. Then she said a shocking thing to me.

"Please make love to me."

Huh? What did she say just now? Did I go deaf?

Buchou said it again to make sure I heard it since I have a confused look.

"Please have sex with me. Immediately."

"Ehhhh...?"

She took her skirt and her shirt off. Her oppai that is supported by the bra are visible. I can't take my eyes off her white and huge breasts.

H-Hold on! What's happening? My mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions.

I'm panicking. Of course! Obviously! Even a horny student like me will get confused if Buchou suddenly appears and says something like "Let's have sex" and starts taking her clothes off!

Buchou who only has her panties on, she took a huge breath and then pinned me to the bed. Buchou horse rides on me. The place where her buttocks and thighs are touching my important part. It's so stimulating that my brain is about to burst!

*Squeeze* My right hand which grasped by Buchou, now is placed on top of her oppai. I can feel a soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in.

Guha! I've been longing to fondle it like every day. Now it's in my right hand. And her breast, there's no way I can describe it with words.

"I want you to be the one who takes my virginity." Buchou said that to me with a charming voice, as she touched my cheek with her fingertip.

Huh? Buchou still a virgin? She always naked all the times, her underwear is erotic, and she also had an aura of a grown up woman.

"Buchou, you're still a virgin?"

I can't help but ask her out loud.

"Of course." Buchou got her face close to mine and said it. "Are you try to embarrass me? And this is your first time too, right Aki? Or do you already have experience?"

My first time? Well, the first woman who touches my penis is Grayfia-san. She only gave me BJ, so I don't know if that count as the first time or not. But of course, I still not stick this inside her. So it's not my first time I have sex... Maybe...

"So you do have experience?" Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

"N-No... Of course not."

With that comment, I grabbed Buchou by her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. Buchou stared at me and didn't say anything, no, more like she's waiting for me to make a move on her.

W-What... What should I do? Should I go for it or not? Since she offered me to be the one who takes her first time, so it's okay, right? And since we're out of school, no one will interfere us, and the cursed didn't active. So I can right?

... Then, a feeling guilty built up inside me as I glanced her naked body laid before my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Buchou. But I can't, I don't know what happen to you. But sorry, I can't do this."

As I tried to get up, she wrapped her arm around my neck and sandwiched my face between her breast.

She smells good. At this rate, I can't hold back myself. Even so, it's hard to breathe.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Hmf...Mm...! Hmm..."

That's not the case, but if you keep doing this, I will die from suffocate.

I struggled and got out of her breast and said. "That's not what I meant, what I meant is..."

*FLASH* Then the floor of the room flashed a red light once again. Seeing that, Buchou sighed.

"Looks like I was a bit late…"

Grayfia-san appeared from it and sighed. "Are you trying to break the engagement by doing something like this?"

Engagement? The meeting? Love hotel? Sex...? Then, she planned the whole thing out, just to break off the engagement. But wait... E-Engagement?

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Then, at least you should give it to someone else, instead of this lowly person."

Kuh..! That's hurt my feeling, Grayfia-san. I know that Buchou and I don't stand on the same level, but that's way too harsh. *Sob*

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also, don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

B-Buchouuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me!

"Grayfia, did you come here of your owns accord? Or because the household sent you? Or is it Onii-sama?"

Grayfia-san replied as she put the bra on Buchou's body. "All of them."

Hearing that, Buchou sighed as if she is giving up. Buchou then picked her clothes up. She put her arm through her clothes. Her marvelous naked body is getting covered. "Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Aki."

Buchou turned to me and then she... *Chu* She kissed me.

...My sense of my owns body, my hands, my feet. They almost seem to have disappeared. And yet, the sensation of Buchou's lips touching mine alone remained vivid.

I do not know how long it takes for her lips to separate from mine. After all, for me, time has stopped completely.

Buchou pulled away and gave me a faint smile that I cannot read. "I've given it back."

"Huh?"

Buchou speaks, but I can't seem to hear her words clearly. Did she just say "I've given it back"?

What is that supposed to mean?

"...Huh...?"

"I'll see you then."

She gave me a farewell and disappeared in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

Left alone, I stand in a daze. My mouth moved jerkily, as if it doesn't belong to me. And finally, understanding dawned on me.

Did Buchou just kiss me?

"Huhhhh...?"

Boom! Blood rushed to my head. Even as I comprehend what happened, what she did to me, my heart can't seem to catch up. It felt as if it will explode.

Wait, wait, wait. What? But, why? Why did Buchou kiss me? What in the world is going on..? It doesn't make any sense.

 **[Just calm down, partner.]**

'You right, Ddraig. Be cool. Be cool!'

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

'Then, what do you think why she kissed me?'

 **[Hmm... Maybe, you had some food from dinner left on your lips, and she was removing it for you.]**

'No, no. There's no point in her using her lips for that.'

 **[If you asking why she kisses you, then you should think about the engagement that she said just now.]**

'Right, right. Engagement, engagement. But...'

The image of Buchou's naked body, so close to mine, is burned into my mind. My body remembered the sensation of her lips touching mine, and the feeling of the oppai in my hand. Then I realize... something that I should not have realized.

What should I do? I'm a horrible person. W-What should I do? I mean Buchou already has a crush on someone, a girl. And she should kiss her, not me. Also, Buchou could ask her to take her virginity, too. But... why can't I stop myself from being happy about what happened?

After being dumbfounded and amazed by what just happened, I started asking myself again.

What was the meaning of that kiss? And what was the meaning of those words?

* * *

There's so much happened in one day that my mind can't keep up with it. But there's one thing I know for sure.

Engagement? I see. So that's the reason why she can't confess to the one she loved. Even if she confesses her love to her, it doesn't change the fact that she will marry someone that she doesn't love.

*Sigh* What a problematic! Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will.

When Asia and I entered the cafeteria, inside it was filled with people, and there was a tall man with blonde hair, standing in the center of the crowd. He was smiling as he flirted the girls around him.

This guy, he's ticking me off for some reason.

"This school doesn't allow men to enter, what's he doing in here anyway?" Asia asked.

"He is the exception because he is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil and the third son of the House of Phenex."

"K-Kyriuu?" x2

"Yo, Hatsuse-san."

"Don't talk to me...! Thanks to you that I get in trouble last time."

"The past is in the past, and besides, don't so cold to me. We are friends, right?" She pointed her finger at my back, as she asked. "Right? Right? Righttttt? My friend..."

"No, we not. And stop doing that. You're annoying me."

"Really? Because there's something that I need to tell you." Then she whispered into my ear. "That blonde guy is the fiancé of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

...Huh? F-F-Fiancé...? The next heiress? She's talking about Buchou right?

"He is engaged to your lovely Rias-sama."

W-WHATTTTTT? S-So this bastard is Buchou's fiancé.

* * *

At the clubroom.

Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Riser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou kept on shaking his hands off, but the bastard kept on touching her hair, hands, and shoulders.

Just now, he flirted with those girls at the cafeteria, and now he's touching Buchou-sama with his dirty hand. *Growl* What a dick!

Right now, I want to jump in and punch him. But this is not my business, so I can only look at them.

Then at that time—.

"Stop it already!" Buchou's angry voice echoed through the room. She got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Riser.

"Riser! I have told you before that I will not marry you!"

"But isn't your household surprisingly pressing about these circumstances?"

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband!"

"Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Pure-blooded Devils drastically decreased in numbers after the last war. And that is a problem that affects all devils. Your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama thought this over thoroughly when they made the decision of our engagement. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Riser made a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Buchou talked over Riser and said it clearly.

"Listen, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. Even if it means burning all your servant to a crisp, I will take you back to the underworld."

The atmosphere became intense for a moment, but Grayfia-san interfered them and calmly said. "Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Riser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice.

"For his Strongest Queen to say that, you have even me scared with that little speech."

Seeing that both Buchou and Riser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san spoke.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Riser-sama?"

Buchou became speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seemed to be very shocked.

"Rating game?"

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerages, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained it to me because I have a confused look. "It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], [Rook], and [Queen]. But the right to participate was only for adult Devils."

"Then, wasn't Buchou unqualified to participate yet?"

Grayfia-san continued her explanation and answered my question.

"As you know, Ojou-sama can't participate in official games. But if it's unofficial, then even non-adult Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem." Buchou continued to talk while making a sigh. "In other words, Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? Just how much do they planning to interfere my personal life?"

"Then, Ojou-sama, do you refuse the game as well?"

"No way, this opportunity won't come again. Riser, let's settle this with the game."

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind though. But I've experienced and won many matches, too. Also, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitched her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Riser started laughing after Buchou answered him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." He said as he clicked his finger and the magic circle on the floor glowed. The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changed into an unfamiliar pattern. The light shone through the room and flames came out from the magic-circle.

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

Full member! And they're girls. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Fuck him. This bastard... I will kill him for sure.

Despite that, I'm so jealous of him right now. *Growl* But... we're at a total disadvantage here. I know that I can't butt in Buchou's business, but this fight doesn't seem fair to me at all.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around the magician girl that I stared at, then he smirked at me, as he started kissing her.

He pissed me off, this fucking bastard. And I don't want Buchou to marry to someone like him.

Couldn't hold back my anger, I pointed my finger at Riser and then told him. "Instead of a Rating Game, I challenge you to fight one on one with me. If I win, Rias will be mine."

...Did I say something wrong?

"A-Aki-san...?"

"Ara ara, that's bold of you, Aki-kun. Despite the situation we in right now."

"...Onee-chan..."

Realizing what I had said, blood rushed to my head. I waved my hand in the air as denying. "Ah! No, it's not like that. I mean that if I win, he must break off the engagement with Buchou."

Then, the loli twins began to laugh at me.

"What a joke!"

"She thinks she can beat Riser-sama."

Ignoring them, I looked back at Riser and smirked. "Maybe, you're a chicken that you're too scared to fight with me. No, a grilled chicken."

He put a furious expression at my provocation.

"Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants?"

Buchou just looked away and said. "Like I care."

I continued to provoke him, despite knowing the circumstances that I'm in right now. "Hey, grilled chicken. If you're a man, then fight with me right now. Instead of commanding your servant to attack me."

"Y-You..."

I was just guessing but seem like I got it right.

"What a grilled chicken!" I scoffed.

"I will kill you."

His hostility and killing intent filled the room. The pressure from Riser's body came right at me. But I didn't let it bother me, I stood still and glared back at him.

"Okay, that's enough you two."

We both startled and looked at the person standing between us.

"Principal?"

"Sirzechs-sama."

Everyone in the room surprised at his appearing. Except for Grayfia-san.

"Onii-sama, what are you doing here? Aren't you off to the Underworld?"

"Ah! About that, I forgot some stuff, so I go back to get it. But since I heard that Riser come by to visit my little sister, so I think I should say hello to him. And besides, instead of Rating game, let decide it with one on one battle that Akira-kun just suggests." He said with a smiled.

Riser chuckled. "You must be kidding, Sirzechs-sama. This little girl here, there's no way she can beat me."

"I'm not a little girl. I, Hatsuse Akira, the owner of the [Boosted Gear]."

"[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

"Yes, also I wanted to see the dragon's power, Dragon versus Phoenix. And I think it much enjoyable on the ceremony day. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

From the way he spoke, is he aiding Buchou?

"But, Sirzechs-sama." Before Grayfia-san could say anything, he said. "I'll explain for them later. And Riser, do you accept her challenge or not?"

Hearing Principal's wish, Riser made a fearless smile.

"I accept it, but there's one condition. If the clock strike at 9 PM, Rias will marry me."

"Or you assume that I won't come."

"Who's know for sure?" He smirked

Just smiled while you can, because I'm the one who will beat you.

* * *

'


	9. Training, begin!

"Hee-hee…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou after she said we were going to train.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding filled with trees and you could hear the cries of the birds. In term of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.

But the problem is this slope. Every step I take drained my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat fell onto the ground.

"Hurry, Aki. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Aki won't be able to get stronger if she can't do this much."

I could hear the two talking from afar. Thank you, Asia. And Buchou, you truly are a Spartan.

…More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy…

I have a huge piece of luggage on my back. I also have other bags on my shoulders. They are my bags and Buchou's bags. I also have Akeno-san's bag as well.

Apparently, this is also part of the training. I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"B-Buchouuuuu! C-Can I take a break?" I wheezed. "Haahaaha! I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!"

"We almost there. Ganbare."

"H-Hai..."

Somehow, I made it to the mansion and still being alive. But this is just the beginning.

* * *

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…65…"

I started doing push-ups after she made me run for approximately 20km, and do more than 100 laps of dashes.

Buchou is sitting on my back. The feeling of her soft buttocks feels superb, but I have no time to enjoy it since my arms are crying in pain. But it feels nice though.

WHIP! "Auu!" I had my butt slapped by Buchou. Voice slipped out from my mouth.

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"I'm...sorry, Buchou."

* * *

Swing, block, swing, dodge.

I was sword training with Kiba, and I swung down the wooden sword at her.

"Aki-chan, is this really your first time?"

"Of course..." I said as I drove the sword upward with one powerful thrust. But Kiba blocked it with ease.

"I think you got a skilled of a master swordsman."

"Master swordsman? Nah, I'm just a maiden, and I never touch a sword before."

It's true that I don't have any memory of it. But my body seemed like remember how to block, and how to attack.

Replied my answer, Kiba swung her sword, which crashed loudly against mine. In the next moment, my sword flew away.

"Wha...!?"

Immediately following, Kiba jumped in front of me and slashed the sword. Covering my face, I leapt backward to clear some distance.

Having lost my weapon, I no longer had any means of escaping her attacks. I put my hands up in the air and sighed. "It's your win, Kiba."

Kiba sighed in displease as she picked my sword and threw it at me. "No, we are not done yet. Until I see all your skill." I used both my hand caught it, then smiled. "Like I said, I'm a maiden, not a swordsman."

* * *

Next, magic training with Akeno-san.

"Akeno-san, why don't we learn some normal magic trick like Asia?"

She looked at me with a grin on her face. "Sorry, but Buchou told me that I shouldn't go easy on you. Lightning bolt."

DON. I dodged it and tried to put some distance between us, but she just kept attack me while smiling.

DON! DON! DON!

I don't want to attack her, but I must. Sorry, Akeno-san.

I pointed my finger at her then cast. "Binding. Wood manipulation." I caught her by the vines and lifted her up in the air. "I don't want to hurt you, Akeno-san. So this is the only way."

"Ara ara. You are such a naughty girl, Aki-kun. I didn't know you into this kind of stuff."

"No, I'm not..." I blushed when I saw the state she's in right now. The vines wrapped tightly around her waist and tied off in front, fed down across the genitals. Then it pulled back up behind and tied to other cords wrapped around the wrists, doubling as a cinch to tighten them further.

"I didn't know that you good at this too."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Akeno-san. I will release you right now."

"Ah~~." The vines tightened her more against her groin. I flustered and flicked my finger again. "R-Release."

Hoped that nobody saw it.

* * *

"Nugagaaaaaa."

BANG!

Gufu! Today I succeeded in getting pushed into a big tree for the tenth time. No, that's not it.

I got blown away by Koneko-chan's punch once again.

"Koneko-chan, can you go easy on me?"

"...No."

She still mad at me, isn't she? But why? I don't understand...

Koneko-chan started to swirl her arm around, then pointed her fist at me.

"...Now then, we'll have another round."

Look like I'll be killed.

* * *

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous!"

We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training. We have an extravagance of food on the table.

There are different types of food on the table. Wild boar ribs with fig BBQ sauce, Salmon salad, Mashed potato, and Chicken soup.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno-san.

Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all, and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying all that luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if I got to eat delicious food like this.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me." Akeno-san smiled while she put her hand on her cheek.

"...I also made this soup."

Huh! The one who is looking sad beside me is Asia. She looks sulky. Apparently, Asia was the one who made the chicken soup.

She probably feels down because I only praised Akeno-san's food.

I got the bowl and drank the soup with one sip. "Yup, it's good, Asia. Can I have another one?"

"I'm glad. Now then I can become..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!" Asia waved her hand while her face becomes red.

Cute! You're so cute, Asia~.

"Aki, after we finished our meal, we will begin training."

Did I mishear?

"Sorry, did you say training?"

"That's right. There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all." Buchou answered me after drinking green tea.

Buchou, you truly had the talent to be a Spartan after all. No, a Sadist.

* * *

That night at the mansion. I was tossed and turned on my bed. My whole body all cried in pain that I couldn't get a wink of sleep. After all that training that I've done.

Couldn't get to sleep, I got up from the bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ara? You're awake?" Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

Huh? Buchou is wearing glasses?

"Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?" I then sat opposite of Buchou where we have the table between us.

"Oh, this? They're like a good luck charm. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on."

"And what are you doing?" I picked one of the paper on the table and looked at it. Then my face turned pale as I read it.

"It's your menu training. I'm thinking how to increasing your power and stamina. Fufufu, seem like you can keep up with everyone on day one, maybe I should move up to the next level." Buchou chuckled, but then her expression changed and heaved a sigh. "Still, I'm worried about it. Since your opponent is the Phoenix." Buchou took out a book and put it on the table. She then pointed out at an opened page. There is a picture of a firebird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"Phoenix, you mean Phoenix as Phenex. That immortal bird? So which means he also had the same ability too. Immortality?"

"Yes, that's the opponent you must fight someone against."

"Even so, he must have some weakness right? No matter how invincible he is."

"Yes, just like you said, and there are two ways you can defeat him. One is defeated him with overwhelming power or keep on knocking him down until his spirit is thoroughly crushed. For the former, a God class power is necessary. For the latter, it's a matter of preserving your stamina until Riser gets his mind crushed. No matter how much his body regenerates, his mind and spirit certainly won't."

In other words, I have to fight until he gave up.

Oh yeah, I will ask her the question that has been bothering this whole time.

"Buchou."

Just the same instant I raised my voice, the lid on my memories opened up. The first thing I see is the purple sky.

"I...will..."

What was that?

"Aki... Aki..."

"?"

"Aki, if you tired, you should go to sleep."

"Hai. I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Buchou." I opened the door and just before I stepped out into the hallway. I held the door and turned to her again. "And Buchou, you look cute when you're wearing that glasses."

"Mm... Th-Thanks." Buchou said while panicking. "And tomorrow, I won't go easy on you."

* * *

-I have a dream that night. When I woke up the next morning, I've almost completely forgotten about it. Just a vague image remains, like a faraway memory. I vaguely felt as if I met someone in my dream. But, it's so vague.

* * *

Few day later.

I faced Kiba and took up a stance of my own.

Let's test the waters for a bit with a feint.

"My move." Kiba had barely spoken before her blade came soaring in at my stomach. As I warded off her blow and prepared to open some space between us, the next attack came slicing toward me.

Terrifying speed. Godlike speed.

I frantically guarded with my sword, barely managing to divert the strike. Seemingly intent on avoiding a direct clash with mine sword, Kiba's blade altered the direction in mid-air and slashed instead at my right wrist.

I immediately removed my right hand and grasping my sword with just my left, returned her attack.

Kiba lifted her blade upward. "Aki-chan, you're very strong. I'm surprised."

Kiba's compliment was heartfelt.

"Thanks, but I think you're much better than me."

As her sword swung by, barely missing my forehead. My hair was thrown into disarray by the wind created by the force of her blow. Another sharp slice came to me, but I also dodged it too.

Fuu...! That was close.

I took the opportunity to jump off the ground, brandishing my sword, but Kiba had already flipped past a moment earlier. As she came down, she again targeted me, this time with an overhead chop. I spun away, pushing myself off the ground with a single hand.

She's good, but I'll end this fight.

Stepping nimbly, Kiba slashed in as I stretched forth my sword. I barely managed to dodge, my torn sleeve evidence of how close things had come.

Uh-oh, this isn't good.

Taking advantage of the opening I'd shown, Kiba countered, sending her sword flitting across my left upper chest. I immediately bent backward in a dodge, but the tip of the sword still reaching to my chest. Before it happened, I pushed it aside with my arm.

Kiba made a shock expression and stopped moving for a moment. I took advantages and punched towards Kiba. But at that moment, she jumped in the air and swung her sword downwards.

I smirked. "It's my win, Kiba." I stepped in to counter attack.

A complete surprise attack. But Kiba didn't lose her cool and blocked the attack.

Checkmate.

[Explosion.]

"This is..."

Before Kiba realized, it already too late.

* * *

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuri, how was it?"

Kiba answered Buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike. But I couldn't break through Aki-chan's guard. I was focusing into breaking through it. I also tried to knock her down by hitting her head from above the air, but that failed as well."

Kiba answered it while laughing out "Hahaha" with a refreshing expression. Kiba put her wooden sword to the front to show it to everyone. That sword has already broken.

"If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon."

"Thank you, Yuuri. And Aki, I see you improve faster than I thought."

I puffed my chest and said in confidently. "Of course, because I'm a genius after all."

"Hai, hai. You're a genius, but we still not done yet. Koneko."

"Hai, Buchou." Koneko-chan made her stance by pointing her fist towards me after Buchou ordered her.

"Pl-Please go easy on me, K-Koneko-chan. Uwahhhh...!"

* * *

It was midnight of the day. I was taking a bath under the moonlight, but I'm not alone. There's a special guest that I wouldn't expect to see she appeared here, at this mansion. It's Ravel Phenex.

So that chicken guy is a perv and also a dumb-ass huh. Is he adding his litter sister into his harem just to show off or what?

Buchou told me that even she's my enemy and the little sister of that grilled chicken guy, but she's also a guest. I must treat her nicely.

*Sigh* What a problematic!

"Even you're the Red Dragon Empress. There's no way you can beat my Onii-sama."

"So, you came all the ways here just to tell me that?"

She blushed at my comment and blurted out. "What are you saying? Of course not." She cleared her throat, then said with an arrogant voice of her again. "Anyway, I wish you are the best of luck. Even if you get beaten by my Onii-sama, you should be glad that he's your opponent."

She held out her hand in front of me and waited for me to take it. But I slapped her hand away instead. "Imouto-chan, if you don't have anything else to say, then leave." I stood upright and said fearlessly. "And my friends... They're teaching me how to fight and training me every day. I can't let their effort become meaningless. So I will beat him."

"Wh-What...?"

Hm?

"Are you a man?"

"No, I'm a girl."

"A girl? You liar. And get away from me, pervert." Riser's sister made a stance to defend herself.

"P-Pervert? Hey, I didn't do anything to you and yet you call me pervert."

I'm sorry, Buchou. I can't keep my promises to you, but this girl, she pissed me off!

"Shut up, and stop waving that thing in front of me."

"Hora-hora... Hora-hora..." Out of anger, I shook my hips and waved it before her face. "Hey, Imouto-chan. Please say hello to Mr. P..."

"Guh... Die, you perv...!"

"!" x2

The terrible menacing presence of something hostile washed over me, and I spun around to see the cause of it.

How could I not have noticed this? How did something like this sneak up on us?

I wonder what all of you imagine when you hear the word Dragon.

Four limbs with a horn grown from the head, a long serpent-like body, a notched long tail, bat-like wings, sharp claws and fangs and a fiery breath. Yes, that's what it like.

My mind froze as the black dragon lowered its claws on me, but Imouto-chan leapt forward between me and the dragon before it strikes. She reached to me just in time, twisting around to face the monster just as its attack.

FLAME.

In the blink of an eye, the dragon was covering in flame. Before I know it, Imouto-chan and I rushed towards the door in desperate attempt to help, but I only managed to take one step before a smashing pain hit me from the side.

The tail of the dragon struck me like a hammer. My head went blank, and I felt the ground disappearing beneath my feet. My sense of up and down is losing as I sailed through the air, the wind blew against my face. All strength and feeling left me, and I slowly sank into sleep. Darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

 **Special corner with Akira and Ddraig.**

 **Akira:** Thanks for everyone support, Minna-san! You should say something too, Ddraig.

 **Ddraig:** What do you want me to say anyway?

 **Akira:** Like... About this chapter and chapter 7. Well, I wouldn't see it coming though. A black dragon kidnapped me out of nowhere.

 **Ddraig:** But the scene at the bath, you're acting like a kid.

 **Akira:** Shut up, because she pissed me off.

 **Ddraig:** Do you think next chapter you and her will have some development?

 **Akira:** Yes, of course. According to my author, the one who write this fanfic.

 **Ddraig:** I guess something hot would happen like ecchi scene.

 **Akira:** I think so too, Ddraig. And dear my author, please write something ecchi and more sex scene.

 **Ddraig:** Hahhh... Can you hold back yourself a bit?

 **Akira:** No, I can't... I want to suck girl boobs. I want to f*** them. So more sex scene, please.

 **Ddraig:** Anyway... What do you think about chapter 7, the part when the Stray Devil was getting killed by someone.

 **Akira:** A new character will appear.

 **Ddraig:** Hey, don't steal my lines.

 **Akira:** And Ddraig, don't forget Urara-san's girlfriend. She might be that new character, so I think...

 **Ddraig:** That's it for today.

 **Akira:** Wait, I still not finish yet.

 **Ddraig:** Stop spoiler, you idiot.

 **Akira:** Kuh...! That's hurt me a little bit. But we will be back. So goodbye everyone. And please supporting us.

 **?:** Next chapter, the black dragon girl.

(A loli girl popped up from nowhere.)

 **Akira and Ddraig:** Who the heck are you?


	10. The black dragon girl

**AN:** Sorry guys, I so indulged in gaming that I forgot to update the story. And here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

My head hurt. No, my entire body... I can hardly move.

Cold fear crawled up my spine as the memory of what happened slowly returned to me.

The black dragon and Imouto-chan?

I forced my eyes open, then took a closer look at my surroundings. I found myself in a vast limestone cave.

"Finally, you awake, thief."

At the voice, I tried to jump up and then I realized. My hands and feet are tied. And not just by regular rope, it was by threads of magic as thin as piano wire.

The shadow of a person came to view. I looked up at the shadow and saw, it's a loli girl in gothic dressed, she had immoral devils horn and the protruding fangs of a little devil, also a lizard-tailed.

Instantly, she buried her heel in my stomach. With the pain like my guts had been gouged out, I awakened fully.

"Guh...!"

"Where is it, thief?" The girl angry asking me as she stepped on me.

"Ahhhh! It's hurt. Wh-Why are you kidnapping me? And who are you anyway?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot me, the great Elizabeth-sama! Now, give it back what you stole from me."

"Hugh...! I don't know what are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. Even you change your look, but I can smell you, thief." Elizabeth's tone slowly began to tremble, and suddenly, she burst into rage. She violently kicked me over and over again.

"K-Kuh...! Ugh...!"

"Tell me, where is it?"

"Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about." Upon hearing my answer, she stopped kicking me and her lips spread into a grim line. "Then, you don't care what happen to your friend, right?" She flicked her finger.

A black slimy thing from the ceiling fell onto the ground, I looked up and yelled out in surprise. "IMOUTO-CHAN!?" Her naked body was covering with slime, and she was groaning.

I don't know is she groaning in pain, or in pleasure by the touch of its?

But it's not a bad sight at all, and I can't help but get turn on.

"Stop looking at me, you pervert..." A small gasp escaped her lips as the slime clamped down hard around her chest.

I couldn't help but noticed how it is creeping in between her thighs too. The entirely of its mass is caressing, touching, and massaging her all over. Soon, her face turned bright red, and I could hear her breathing become heavy.

Yes... Not a bad sight at all. And thanks, dragon girl. I don't know who you are, but your taste doesn't bad at all.

"S-Stop... looking at me... haaah... like that... and do something, you... you p-perv!"

"Hmm... That's just a foreplay. Now, let's move to the next stage."

Ooooohhh! I'm getting excited. I think I will sit here and watch. Then we can leave this place later. (I wonder if she let me join in the fun too.)

Elizabeth chuckled as she's digging her nails into Imouto-chan's skin. "You have such a lovely skin. And I wondered what should I do to you?" As she spoke, she slowly trailed a finger down the side of her face and traced her jaw. Then she silently thrust her fangs into that white neck's nape.

"Ah…" A thin voice leaked from Imouto-chan's mouth.

She remained in that state properly for a good minute.

As Elizabeth released her mouth, she lovingly caressed the scar.

"So good. A virgin girl blood is the best. Ahhhhhh~."

She held Imouto-chan's hand and brought it in front of her, then she bit her index finger off and chewed it.

I could hear the crunchy sound in her mouth.

Wh-What? What is she doing?

It's happened so sudden that my mind froze for a moment.

Just like that, she continued bit off another Imouto-chan's finger.

"Guggh, ugh! K-Kuh!"

"S-Stop... Stop it... I said stop it, you lizard."

Elizabeth didn't answer me. She flashed me a devilish grinned instead. But then, Imouto-chan invoked her while panting. "No matter how you tortures me. My body will regenerate again." Instantly, fires appeared from her wound and began to form a shape of her finger.

Elizabeth watched her with an amused expression. "Interesting. Fufufufu... I must keep you as my pet after this. You see, a week I would capture four virgins, execute three for the sake of bathing in blood, and torture to death one as if a pet. Haaaahhh...! None of them last for three days, but you're different from them, you're special. I think I won't get bored to try this and that on your body." She licked her finger as she imagined something.

This girl is crazy. I must save Imouto-chan and escape from here.

I struggled and writhed on the ground like a caterpillar, trying to break free.

"It's useless, I know your weakness and there's no way you can escape from it."

"Uuuuaahhhhh! Boost Gear."

The rope broke with a loud snap.

Then I reached for the rope that binding my foot and snapped it into pieces with my left arm. Elizabeth froze, staring at me in disbelief.

"You are not him."

"Yes, I'm not the person that you are looking for, now, free her!"

"Even you're not him, but you must have some connected with him. Tell me, where is he?"

Damn it! This girl is stubborn. I guess, no matter how I tried to explain, she won't let us out.

Summoned a spear to her right hand, she slowly walking towards me. I frantically chanted the spell before she could attack me. "Lightning Bolt." But nothing happen. I chanted the spell again and again.

Damn it. Why? Why? Why?

 **[Maybe because of that magic rope. But don't worry, you can't use magic for a moment. So let's retreat for now.]**

'No, I can't I must save Imouto-chan. Besides, that's sound doesn't like you at all, Ddraig. You scared a little girl like her.'

 **[She is a dragon, don't forget that. And she is also a Sacred Gear wielder, too.]**

'A Sacred Gear wielder? But she's a dragon.' A flash ran through my brain. 'Wait, except she's a half human half dragon.'

 **[Yes, just like you said, partner.]**

I chuckled at his words. 'Thanks for your concern, Ddraig. But I'll beat her, and then leave this place with Imouto-chan. And right now, Buchou must be worried sick about me. So even they're Dragon, Devil, or God, I'll beat them all, and then return back to my beloved master.'

I kicked off the ground, charging Elizabeth head-on.

*Shii* Steel flashed, piercing the air. I backpedaled out of range, trailing wisps of my hair as they scattered gently to the wind.

Fuuhhh! That was close. If a frontal surprise attack did not work, then I should find a way to engage from the flanks.

I neither ran nor leaped, but merely walked as if strolling. Trying to close the distance between myself and Elizabeth. I stopped about one and a half meters, close enough for Elizabeth to reach me with her spear.

Spear-tips formed a dense rain of death descending like a volley of machine-gun fire on me. But I elegantly dodged it with ease.

I can see it clearly, her attack, every movement. It's like the time is slow down. No, it's because I'm faster than her, and she's not fast as Kiba-san.

I can do this. I can win this.

Having ascertained that there was no fear in myself, I closed the space between us.

And the next blow, she was aiming for my thigh.

At that moment when I had evaded the path of the spear with my sidestep and was stepping in range to attack her—I saw something impossible.

The spear that I should have evaded had made a hard left. Like a snake seeking its prey, the spear-tip sought me out.

Even though I was surprised by this unexpected sight, I made the call in an instant. Forsaking my charge, I made a great leap to the left, getting out of the spear's range. But it was a risky evasion and an imperfect one, at that. But the spear still cut across my ear. I can feel a slight pain from it.

"Fufufu... Prepare to die." Elizabeth grinned.

While I'm still confusing what just happened, she attacked me.

*Swish* The spear shot out once again, aiming for my legs. She was trying to limit my mobility.

Dodging the thrust by taking a half step backward. Each thrust seemed to split the air - I could not stop. I had to wait for the decisive opening when the spear, having missed, would stab into the ground.

In that instant, the spear that should have aimed for my legs suddenly shot upward, making for my face!

Uwaaa!

Jerking my head back, I narrowly avoided it. But I still received a shallower graze to the cheek.

Her thrust bends! There's no mistaking it!

Once again, a flash of steel pierced the air. A spear, ramrod straight as it should have been, was as fluid as clay. It was an impossible sight, but all of Elizabeth's thrusts curved; up and down, left and right, ever changing according to her will, it chased me down wherever I fled.

If I just sidestep, I'll die for sure.

"Look at her hands, you fool," Imouto-chan yelled out to me.

Her hands?

For a moment, I saw through the homing thrust. I noticed that Elizabeth would change the way she angled her elbows and flicked her wrist, changing the trajectory of spear mid-thrust.

So that's how it is! From the first, the spear itself did not bend. The 'bending' phenomena was an optical illusion caused by the subtlety of the switch-up.

Now, I know her movement. I switched up my gear and advanced in defense. I batted her attack aside with my left hand, just like I did with Kiba-san the last time. I closed the distance slowly, parrying each strike and sweeping them away as they came.

Just one more step, she'll be within my range.

But at that moment, something unbelievable happened. I was pierced in the shoulder by her spear and knocked back out of my reach.

"What a pity. Just a little more and I could've devoured your heart."

"Kuh...!"

She is not an easy opponent like I thought. And her spear, its had become clad in a dark aura. So all this time, she's still not getting serious yet? What a fearsome child. And I just parried her attack perfectly, how can she strike me anyway?

"If you don't tell me where he is, then I'll have to kill you. Chase and kill, Monica."

The spear extended like a snake and chased after me with the intent to kill. I reflexively blocked it with my hand, but the spear immediately shrank, and then Elizabeth used it, like a whip to slash at me. I had no choice but to take a defensive stance in front of those attacks.

My Sacred Gear was chipped off little by little while raising sparks against the long distance of the black saw spear.

At this rate my guard will be broken. But if I move back, then she will just expand that much to adapt to it, so there's no meaning in widening the distance. Rather, that would be more disadvantageous for me.

I guess, there are no other choices but to attack Elizabeth head-on.

Using my feet, I pushed entire my body ahead. Of course, I know that Elizabeth won't let it happen, so easily. This distance was perfect for her, a one-sided battle where I couldn't attack. So she swung her spear again to protect that distance.

A black snake sliced the wind while chasing after me. But I leaned even more forward. I nimbly avoided the spear and dashed towards Elizabeth.

For a moment, the spear turned its sharp tip head around as if possessing a will, and once again attacked towards my exposed back.

But there's one thing that she doesn't know that I can see her attack clearly with my farseeing. Even I can't believe that it can be useful at a time like this.

I did a sidestep with a minimum movement and dodged the spear chasing after me. Then I moved forward again.

"Boost. Boost. Boost."

Elizabeth was also full of openings with that surprise counter attack. There was no way she could turn her spear around nor evade my attack at this point.

[Explosion!]

My fist hit Elizabeth's abdomen, and with that, it sent her to fly away through the limestone wall and left a hole on it.

* * *

After removing those black slime away from her body, I asked her in worried. "Are you okay, Imouto-chan?"

"I-I'm okay." She bashfully replied as she tried to cover her naked body. "And... cover your bottom."

"Now, I don't have time to worry about that. I must return to my beloved master. Now, let's go." I carried her in my arms and tried to focus my magic on teleporting us back to my clubroom.

(Note: Even they're not from Gremory's House. But I can teleport someone else along with me, as long as they within my range.)

"No, there's no way I will go back in this state." She wriggled in my arms, but I held her firmly.

"I will get you some clothes after we get back."

Then, my senses immediately rang out in a frenzied alarm. It almost hurt.

Danger. Danger. DANGER. DANGER!

I jumped back just before the tip of the spear hit us.

"I won't let you leave this place without my permission." Elizabeth appeared before us with a pair of bat wings grown behind her back. She slowly descended from the air and landing atop of her spear.

I whispered into Imouto-chan's ear and asked. "Can you use magic?"

"If I can, then I could've left this place before you."

"You right."

"If you want to leave, then put that girl down."

Damn it! This girl is so damn annoying. And I swear that I blow her away with that hit just now.

"No, I won't handed her over to someone like you."

"If that so, then die. [Dragon cry thundering voice] Aaaaa~~~."

A brutally heavy sound washed over us and ran through the cave.

Just listen to it, I felt sick. My body was heavy that my knees were about to give up on me as if there's lead embedded on my arms and legs. But I stood still and tightly held Imouto-chan in my arms, trying not to drop her onto the ground. Then the sound stopped, but it's still ringing in my ear. I looked up at Elizabeth who is grinning in amusing.

She walked towards me, and gently pushed me. My whole body fell freely and crashed onto the floor with a loud thud.

All of my strength left me. I couldn't move my finger nor turn my head.

"Ugh...!"

"It was fun to know you and goodbye." She swung the spear above her head and struck it down on me.

No, I can't die right now. There's something that I need to do.

Move! My body... Move!

*Flash*

* * *

In the demon realm inside of a royal castle.

Rias was in her changing room, stepping in front of the mirror to look at herself with it. Her crimson hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a white corset that hugged her large breast and slim body. She sighed. "An engagement party? But this is a wedding dress." She stated.

"Exactly." Replied Rias, as Riser appeared into the room with a magic circle.

The maids who were around with Rias looked at him, one of them saying. "Riser-sama, you mustn't enter. This area is prohibited."

He walked to Rias, holding a hand up to one of the maids. "Don't be so stiff. I'm the star of today's show. Oh! Wait, the star is the bride. Pardon me!"

"I'm not your bride yet. Why am I wearing this?"

Riser replied as he put his hand on Rias's shoulder. "It's for the best. This way we can appeal to the underworld the bonding between the Phenex and the Gremory households. And where's your lovely Pawn? I didn't see her, did she run away because she knows that she can't beat me?"

Rias glared at him. "Of course not, she is not that kind of person."

"Then, where is she? Just one hour left that you will be my bride. And now, she's nowhere to be seen."

Rias knows that she couldn't let Riser know that her Pawn was gone. And she also doubts that Riser was the one who pulled this trick behind her back. So she just simply replied.

"She will come."

"Then, I'll wait until then. Hahahaha..." He then walked off and disappeared in flames.

"The more he talks, the grosser his fetishes sound. He does soil his family's bad name." She sighed and muttered to herself. "Where are you, my princess?"


	11. I came to keep my promise

Under the purple sky, standing before me is a red haired girl. She wore a gorgeous red dress, and it matched well with her blue-green eyes.

"Don't you believe me?"

"No, that's not the point."

"Okay, in that case."

I placed my lips against hers.

"H-hmm! Mmm...!"

"Mwah!"

"Wh-What do you think you're doing all of a sudden!?"

"Hehehe. When you make an important promised, you have to give a kiss as a proof."

"...How can you just do something like that?"

"Just trust me, Rias."

"...!"

"I promise, I'll come back for you."

* * *

The first thing I feel is a heaviness like my body is weighed down. Everything's all blurry. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

I'm on my back, looking up at the familiar ceiling above me.

—It's my room. Why am I here?

Just as I started looking around the room, my eyes flew open as the memories flood my brain. Everything came back at once.

That's right, I was fighting with that black dragon girl, and she was just about to kill me. How am I still alive? And I wonder is Imouto-chan okay?

"It looks like you are awake."

"Grayfia-san?"

"Hatsuse-san, I'm here to tell you that Riser-sama won the match."

"Wh-What?" I turned my gaze, looking at the clock on the table and saw it's already 9:05 PM.

"Currently, the engagement party for Ojou-sama and Riser-sama is taking place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory." Grayfia-san explained.

"Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't in the hall who are related to them are Asia-sama and you."

Adrenaline started pumping through my veins. All of my muscles helped me to get up. When I got my upper body up, a fresh wave of pain washed over me a second later.

"Kuh...!" I curled into a little ball, writhing in pain.

I'm so pathetic. I'm acting all high and mighty before Buchou and saying that I'll beat that Grilled Chicken bastard. Now, I'm broken my promise for her, not just once, but twice. No, there's only one possible place to go, even if it's too late.

Putting up with the pain, I forced my body up again. I slid out of the bed and began changing into school uniform.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the Underworld, obviously. And I will bring Buchou back at any cost."

"Fufufu." Suddenly, Grayfia-san laughed quietly. But wait, did she just laugh? I didn't know a cool person like her can also laugh. And she's kinda cute though, even she always harsh on me all the time.

"You truly are interesting, Hatsuse-san. You are much different than him."

...Huh? Him? Who is she talking about anyway? The last time, she warns me that I shouldn't tell him about the affair we had. And I think she's not talking about the principal himself.

Grayfia-san took out a piece of paper from her pocket before handing it to me. "This magic circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix. And I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." She paused for a second, and the spoke with a serious face. "[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am sure that it will be useful to you."

"Thanks, Grayfia-san. And could you tell Asia that I'm going to save Buchou?"

"Certainly."

* * *

SHINE.

I teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia-san gave me. I looked around the place, and saw it's a very spacious corridor. On the wall, there are rows of candles that is lined up till the end of the building. Without wasting time, I walked towards to the direction where I can hear noises. Then there is a gigantic wooden door opened before me.

When I looked inside from the door, there are a lot of Devils, who are dressed up. I looked at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces. Then a crimson color appeared to my eyes.

"Buchooooooooou!"

By the time I realized it, I had called out to Buchou so loud that it echoes throughout the hall. It gathered the attention of the Devils around me, and Buchou also looked towards my way.

That moment, I didn't miss the glimpse of Buchou who opened her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear. I also realized that she moved her lips saying "Aki."

The hall became even noisier. Without any care about them, I walked towards Buchou and Riser.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this—"

The guard pointed the sharp spear at me, preventing me from moving any further. However, there are those whose stopped the guard, as well.

"Aki-chan, leave this to us."

It's Kiba who is wearing a white tuxedo.

"...You are late."

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

Koneko-chan and Akeno-san are also present. All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thanks."

I thanked them quietly and went toward to Buchou.

"Looking at your face, seem like you've remembered everything," Buchou said.

"Like you said I remember everything. And I'm sorry I'm late, Buchou. No, Rias."

"Yes, you are." She heaved a sigh.

"Enough with the chit-chat."Riser cut in. "You already lost. So faced it!"

"Shut up!"

It felt strange and alien for me to tell anyone to shut up. But at the same time, somewhere inside of myself, it does feel part of my character. The past me, and the present me.

I then turned my face to Riser upfront and said it straightly at him. "I don't care about it. I'll take her away from you even if I have to use force."

"...Wait." Then someone got in between us. Its Riser's sister, even she dressed up nicely, but it didn't cover her pale face. I guess she's still tired from that incident.

She glared at me silently, then turned back to her brother. "Onii-sama, this is my personal request. Could you have another match with the Red Dragon Empress?" The blonde bowed her head without hesitation. "Please, Onii-sama."

"…!"

Riser made a face that you couldn't explain with words. And everyone in the hall became silent with Imouto-chan's words.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Ravel asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

"And don't forget that you will give Rias Gremory back to me."

"Yes, but only if you win."

Looks like he is eager to do this. With this, the stage for the battle between us is set.

* * *

 **[Partner, do you have a plan to take him down?]**

'Of course. After getting defeated by that black dragon girl, I have learned something. The only thing left is you, my friend. I need your help.'

...

 **[Are you sure? Your body and your mind can't withstand it, and you also injured.]**

'Trust me, Ddraig, I won't die. But if I die, then I already die in that girl's hand.'

* * *

The center of the hall, was cleared in a hurry. The Devil was standing around the place and watching with keen eyes. The club members were sitting with Buchou. On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Riser's sister were sitting there. Riser and I confronted each other at the center of the space.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who in charge of the battle gave the call to start it. But before that happened, Riser who has his fire wings out pointed at me.

"I will finish you in 10 seconds."

"In that case, I'll finish you in 5 seconds. No, 3 seconds."

"You sure talk big, for a little girl like you."

"My name is Hatsuse Akira, not a little girl. Promotion, Queen."

I then promoted to the ultimate piece. I can feel the power that is coming from within me.

Let's do this, Ddraig.

I took a deep breath and held it for a moment before released it.

'Absolute Command, second form. DRAGON ROAR.'

It echoed through the hall, and it loud enough that I could feel the ground is shaking. Even it's not strong as hers, but it can throw someone off their guard.

I quickly darted forward and headbutted him across the face. *BAM*

Uuuuhhh...! That's hurt. But it's not that hurt if you compared it with Grayfia-san's flicked finger attack.

"Damn you, bitch! I will kill you for sure." Riser held his face and glaring at me. Then he realized something unusual. "Wh-What's this place?" Riser found out that he's no longer in the hall, but in a stark white room instead. It's so white that it's impossible to tell where the walls and ceiling are. Whether it a narrow or a wide space is also vague. Just by looking at it is unsettling.

"This is Realm of Dreams, and you're in my world. Hoped that your mind is ready. Shine! Over boost!"

 **[Welsh Dragon over booster!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light, and it shone throughout the room.

So this is the Red Dragon Emperor's power! Balance Breaker Boost Gear Scale Mail!

"Th-That armor!? You manifested the power of the Red Dragon Emporer as armor."

Riser is shocked. His comment is acute.

 **[Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**

'Don't worry, Ddraig. I'll settle this in 3 seconds. In this world, I'm supreme.'

 **[X]**

The countdown's started. I lifted a little gap between my hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands. I shot it toward him. Since it was so big that it betrayed Riser's prediction, he chose to evade it instead of taking it. Even so, he couldn't dodge the attack. It divided into a countless laser beam and chased after him.

 **[IX]**

Without other choices, he blocked it with his flame. A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Riser's back who was howling. He blocked his back and his front, but the laser beam blasted his fire away, and it pierced through his stomach, arms, and legs.

 **[IIX]**

"It's hurt...! Ahhhh..." He crouched on the ground, then roared in pain and whirled. "I can't regenerate...? What did you do to me?"

"Like I said, we're not in the real world. If this is the real world, you can heal it with your power. But in this world, you can't, because it's not your body that takes the damage, it's your mind."

"But even so..." That instant, Riser noticed the changes of my arms. "So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

 **[VII]**

"Seemed like you noticed. My arms are the arms of an actual dragon."

"It won't return to your original arms! Do you realize that!?"

"So what? I can sacrifice my entire body just to rescue her."

Riser's eyes changed after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy and... scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

 **[VI]**

Kuh..! My mind and my body are screaming in pain. Just a little bit more. I will finish him with this attack.

 **[Boost.]** x7

Both of Riser's wings turned into a bigger flame. "I'm going to beat you with everything I have!" He rushed towards me while his body was engulfing by fire.

"Let see your fire or my fire, which one is stronger? Firebloom of the Engulfing Dragon!"

 **[V]**

Magic circles began to appear from the ground with an intense heat burst forth. Immediately following was an enormous dragon of flame which appeared as if bursting forth from a magic circle. The roar of the flames dragon shook the air. Immediately following, it crushed him in its jaws before he could hit me.

* * *

'Return!' With that, both of us are back to the reality. Then I turned my eyes to Riser, who is lying on his back and writing in pain.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's hot, I'm burning."

"Onii-sama...!" I then looked at Imouto-chan who was kneeling next to Riser and thought to myself.

She's the one who helps me out, now her brother's mind is broken because of me. And I don't want her held a grudge against me after this. Feeling guilty, I decided to apologize to her.

"Imouto-chan, can I talk to you for a bit?"

She then stood up and faced me. "What do you want?"

*Gulp* Her voice sound calm, I don't know whether she's mad at me or not.

"I'm sorry for hurting your brother." I sheepishly scratched my head before bowing.

"*Sigh* Are you an idiot? You won the match, so there's no need for you to feel sorry, and it's his fault that he didn't listen to my warning. If you don't have anything to say, then leave."

"One more thing? Why are you helping me?"

"This is my payback for you."

What does she mean by it anyway? Payback for what?

"Also." She lowered her voice. "Thanks for protecting me back there."

"Hm? What did you say?"

"It's nothing." Imouto-chan stepped aside and made a path for me. "Go, your beloved master is waiting for you."

There's something I want to ask her, but I can't let Buchou waiting for me more. So I bid Imouto-chan farewell, and then I went back home with Buchou on Griffin's back.

Unlike the sky of the humans' world, the color of the Underworld's sky is purple. I think of the spacious purple sky above our heads as we kissed when we were little, that one night from a distant past.

Buchou's hand touched my cheek while I was looking at the sky. "You dummy." She said it with a bitter smiled. "You gave your two precious arms to the Dragon to borrow that power, right?"

Buchou became speechless when she saw my arms.

My arms are covering with red scales, and it even has sharp claws coming out of it.

"This is nothing compared to what I did to you."

"That's right. For whole ten years." Buchou glared at me. "It eventually took you ten years to fulfill your promise... You took way too long, do you realize that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"But actually, since I gave it back to you. You didn't really need to fulfill it."

"...? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I tell you, at the love hotel? That I've given back to you."

"Oh... Whaaat!? Was the meaning of that..!?"

"Since you sealed yours promised with a forced kiss. I obviously had to do the same to return it back."

"Umm, does that mean that my promise has been undoing?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So, could we do it once more then? One more kiss to seal the promise?" I fidgeted as I said this a little nervously. I felt a little bit embarrassed, but I said it anyway, using the momentum of my earlier courage.

"No, it would be awful if you made me wait for another ten years before fulfilling it again." She spoke with a smile on her face. She is really the one I love!

"Come on, kiss me!"

"I won't do it."

"Why not? In a dramatic scene like this, we don't have a choice but to kiss, you know?"

"I don't feel like it, so I'm not going to."

"Come on, let me kiss you." I pouted my lips and went for it.

"Don't! Hey, stop!"

Though Buchou is asking me to stop, I can tell her face and her voice that she doesn't mean it... That she actually wants it.

...

"Aki." She looked at me with her glistening eyes.

"Rias." Gulping yet again, I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to her.

* * *

I can't believe that I, Elizabeth, the daughter of the great Dragon King Bahamut, lost to some unknown girl like her.

If my father knew it, he'd be mad at me. *Sob*

 **[Don't worry, my master.]**

The voice within the spear spoke to me. I wiped my tear and gazed at it.

"Monica."

 **[Next time, we'll defeat her.]**

"You right, Monica. Next time, we will kill her and bath in her blood. But still, Monica. What's with her anyway? She's like a monster back there."

When I was about to finish her, a black shield of magic appeared from nowhere and protected her.

I thought that I made sure no one sees me, but now her friends are here to rescue her. No matter how many of them, I will kill them all.

Immediately, I made a stance guarding myself and looking around. But I couldn't feel the presence of anyone else. There's just me and these two.

At that moment, I felt an indescribable shiver. Cold sweat streamed down my back.

I turned around and saw that squirrel stood on her feet.

Such a thing... is impossible! No one can get up after from that attack, how can she? No, she still getting affect from it. Even she can move, but her movement is slow, so she can't dodge my attack.

"Die...!"

I aimed at her abdomen and strike. However, the blow was prevented by a black shield.

"You think you can stop me with that, you squirrel. Monica." The spear glowed in a red light, responding my call. "Rip them to shred!" With a shattering cry, I advanced towards her.

Enchanted with the ability to destroy magic, now, she could neither evaded nor blocked my attack.

Then at that moment, she dissipated like a mirage.

Haa!? Wh-What? When did she standing behind me?

I was speechless, unable to comprehend. And then I noticed.

Her movement suddenly became swifter and faster. Her attack is simple but effective. Her magic is weak but enough to protect herself from my attack.

The person I'm up against right now is not the squirrel that I've just fought.

Uhhh~ Just think about that damn squirrel, I want to see her right now.

 **[*Sigh* You should care about yourself more, you almost died in her hand.]**

"I know, Monica. But I can't stop these feeling growing inside me."

 **[...]**

I then gazed at the moonlight and began to sing. "In my right hand is a dull silver scythe shining. I behead her, a tone like a scream echoes. A drop falls into a red lake."


	12. Tatsumi Reiji

**Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry that I'm updating late. And here it is, Enjoy.**

* * *

Red lips. In such a fascinating night.

This night was all about indulgence.

In the center of the dance hall, men and women were shaking their bodies and dancing to the rhythm of the music. Fair legs, sweaty chests, enchanting females and male hormone, all added up to a crazy fascinating vortex.

In the corner of the dancing floor, there sat a man in fashionable sportswear with cigarettes and wine in front of him. The heat and noise around seemed to have no effecting on him. He just subconsciously hid his face in the darkness in the dead angle of the lights.

Of course, several hot girls came to invite him to dance, but they were all turned down by his indifferent attitude. He just wouldn't fit into this place.

A white-collar lady in suited suddenly rushed out of the dancing people to the washroom.

Now, the man picked up the cigarettes from the desk, put them into his pocket and stood up to follow her into the washroom, like a hunter who had started to track down his prey after a long wait.

The lady rushed into the washroom and immediately began to throw up at the wash basin. Then, a sour smell spread through the air. The lady turned on the tap, held some water with her hands and splashed it onto her face while washing away the vomit in the basin.

The cold water on her face woke her up for a while from her emotions ignited by the dance. However, when she opened her eyes, she was startled by the figure behind her in the mirror.

"You-"

The lady tried to talk but eventually failed. The man choked her with two fingers, disabling her from creating any audible sounds. The man was well-practiced as if he was doing something he had done a lot of times; there was no need to do his best—he just let it happen naturally.

At the same time, the man lifted his other hand, which was holding a knife.

"Though I hate nonsense, I have to say this due to the Organization's rule: Your sins can escape from common punishment, but not from ours."

"Hgnnn..."

"And before I ki- exorcise you, I have one question to ask. Where is the holy sword?"

"I... I don't... know..." The lady squirmed in his hand as she spoke.

"I see."

"Puff…"

With no more preparation, the knife went into the lady's chest and turned clockwise.

The man pressed the wound with his palm in case blood splashed.

The lady twisted a little and then fell to the ground as the man let go of her.

The man started to wash his knife and hands with the running water in the washbasin. After that, he tidied his clothes in front of the mirror.

He was careful and organized.

In the mirror, there was his face. Young but pale, good-looking, and with a look of odd excitement. Perhaps it was because he had just killed someone. Killing would always offer him such pleasure.

He was also obsessed with such a feeling. It was irresistible to him as if he was an addict.

The lady's corpse was lying on the ground with her eyes wide open.

The man took out a small bag from his pocket. It was filling with heroin.

He wasn't using it though. The joy of drugs was nothing compared to that great excitement he felt while killing.

"Crack!"

The small bag was torn open, and heroin was scattered all around her.

Then, the small bag was dropped right beside her.

This nightclub was involved in illegal business, so the man knew that the nightclub owner would not preserve the scene, or call the cop.

At last, he looked at the dead lady dearly, took a deep breath and enjoyed the lingering charm of a murdered. His face finally went back to normal, and he smiled to himself in the mirror to make sure he was wearing a genuine smile instead of a fake one. Then, he opened the door of the ladies' room, put the warning sign of "Cleaning In Progress" next to the door and walked out.

From beginning to end, he made sure that he had avoided all the cameras or the attention of any other people. Of course, he must have left quite a few traces, while doing the murder, but he believed that it would be taken care of by the nightclub owner who was afraid to get involved.

Stepping out of the nightclub, the man shivered in the cold wind, feeling as if he had returned to earth from heaven.

True, that nightclub, that washroom, and that dead lady. To him, those were the real heaven. It made him feel cozy, a feeling he could only enjoy, even for a moment.

"C'est la vie. Beautiful."

The man said to himself. His voice was a little husky.

He took out his cellphone, started a taxi app and ordered a car.

Soon, a driver responded, and then called him.

"Hello, is this Mr. Tatsumi Reiji? Is your location correct? By the side door of Bamboo Nightclub?"

Reiji frowned. This app showed his registered full name to the driver, that was disgusting.

"Yes, that's correct."

Reiji answered and took a look at the time. Then, he pulled up the collar of his sportswear, put on the hood and hid his face except for his eyes.

"Okay, I'm on the way."

The driver hung up, but Reiji's eyes slightly narrowed.

During the call, the driver was speaking in hurriedly. It was not like the speeding breath after exercises, but an emotional dysfunction caused by a horrible experience.

And since Reiji is a professional in killing, he knew who is the beginner in the sort of things.

Three minutes later, a black Audi pulled over.

The driver was about 30 years old, with messy hair and bread crumbs on his clothes. Looking through the window, Reiji noticed several cigarette butts were not toed out, still flashing under the driver's seat. And on the hood of the car, there is a slight dent left on it.

"Get in, young man." The driver waved to Reiji with a smile.

Reiji nodded. Instead of taking the back seat, he went around the head of the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"You have arrived at the location, and the passenger is aboard. Navigation starts now."

The driver expertly started the car and handed over a packet of cigarettes at the same time.

"Do you smoke, bro?"

Reiji shook his head and took out his own.

"I've got my own."

"Take mine. It's okay." The driver acted quite hospitable.

"No, thanks."

"Come on, don't be shy. Go ahead! Go ahead, smoke! Smoke!"

The driver turned anxious, but he didn't seem to notice his gaffe.

Reiji nodded and took one cigarette from his packet. Only then did the driver gladly turn his sight back to the road and continue driving.

"Mister, do you know any ghost story?"

"Sorry, bro. I don't have any story to tell."

"Then. I have one." He stopped for a moment, then spoke in icing tone. "In a private car were two men; they met each other through a taxi app. The car owner was a 31-year-old insurance worker, and the passenger was a 22-year-old college student."

"Sound nothing peculiar."

"Nowadays, a lot of people are working in the insurance business, and such an easy job. Even if you don't go out of business, just check in every day, you'll get some money every month. Of course, with no performance, there will not be much money. So the driver has to drive during nights for more income. As for the college student, we can tell he is quite excellent, but not very special.

However, here comes the turning point of the story.

The driver is a hit-and-runner. He had just knocked down and killed a girl walking across the road and immediately ran away in his car. While he was still in shock, he accepted this order."

The driver stopped in astonishment. He looked at Reiji, then managed to crack a smile on his face.

"Hahaha... You scared me a bit back then, bro."

The driver tried to remain calm as possible as he can, but still, it couldn't deceive Reiji's sharp eyes.

"Then, what about the college student?"

"As for the college student who sits in the passenger seat, is a homicidal maniac. He has to kill someone every once in a while in order to let out the repression in his mind. He has just killed a white-collar lady in the washroom in a nightclub named Bamboo."

The driver immediately shrunk to the other side of the car. He was now looking at Reiji as if looking at a monstrous murderer.

Yes, he was a hit-and-runner, but he didn't mean to kill anyone. However, this passenger of his obviously was a psychopathic serial killer.

Reiji paused for a second, then lowered his voice on purpose.

"Now, let the story come to its boiling point…. The girl that the driver killed now still followed him, seeking revenge. He's looking at the front window. And there's she, a girl with a twisted face lying prone."

The driver slowly looked up as Reiji told the story, and his face turned pale as he saw the girl coughing out black blood, lying on the concrete road.

"Half of her face carved in, but she still stared at the driver in the car with her only remaining eye. She was giggling."

"Ho, ho, ho, ho..."

There suddenly came a pungent smell, causing Reiji to frown. This 31-year-old driver was scared enough to wet himself? Got the balls to hit-and-run but no courage to face the avenging ghost?

The driver was so scared that he had now seemingly lost his mind as he tried to shrink under the seat. The little girl on the windshield was still giggling at him, and it made the driver even more terrified.

In the meantime, Reiji opened the door and left the poor driver alone in there.

"At the end of the story, I just want to say that good and evil always rewarded. And if you asked what happen to the lady, who got killed by the college student. Will she come back looking for him to revenge? Well, no. Now she had gone, forever, not exist in this world, or even in hell. The end."


	13. Physical Fitness Test

Little lasers of sunlight zapped right onto my face from the middle of the curtain, made me squint.

I think they've been specifically aimed to burn out of my eyes.

What is it, like, noon? Jeez...

I awoke to find this numb sensation on my left arm and a horrible headache.

Ugh... It's killing me. Guessed that Asia's healing won't make my headache faded away after all.

"Unnn..."

A seductive voice caught my attention. I blinked to clear my vision and turned to the voiced. The first thing I saw was a familiar crimson colored. Rias was sleeping next to me while wrapping her arm around my left arm, using me as a hug-pillow.

I'm pretty happy and felt blessed with the situation that I'm in right now. Even so, my body still ached from the fight yesterday, and my head is screaming in pain that I felt like it could explode at any time.

I mean, I fight not one person, but two. Against that loli dragon girl, and the grilled chicken bastard.

Haizzz... I'd be grateful if Buchou leaves me alone for a day to let me rest.

I silently stared her peaceful sleeping face and giggled to myself.

I think I won't mind a bit at all.

Even my left arm is starting to go numb, asking me for help to escape from her soft thighs. But...

Just by looking at Rias's face, I forgot all about the pain. And it was replaced with a warm, tingling sensation welled up in my chest. I guessed this is what people call joy.

I always know that she's a beauty, but I've never gotten to look her face up close like this. It's really something...

She has such long eyelashes, her hair is bright and it sparkling danced in the sunlight. Also, her rosy cheeks.

I brushed a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

Ah~~! So smooth and soft...

And her pink, slightly parted lips looked so inviting.

I wonder if it'd be okay if I kissed her?

I slowly moved in closer to her till I felt her breath tickled the tip of my nose. There were only a few centimeters left separating us.

"Hnnn..."

Her restless moaning stopped me dead in my tracks. Maybe my movement had upset her. I should let her rest a little bit more.

"...Aki..."

Hm? Is she talking in her sleep?

"Aki, you idiot..."

I loved Rias's serious face when she's focusing on something, and I loved her adult vibes that she's giving off. But this side of her is also cute too. It made me want to spoil her.

"Look... my breast have become this big just only for you. So, will you marry me?"

Whaaat? Now I become more curious. I wondered what is she dreaming about anyway? It's okay for me to take a peek, right? Right?

No, no, no. I shouldn't. Maybe, just a little. No! Uuuuu... What should I do!?

While I was struggling what to do, Rias woke and opened her eyes.

"Ara, Aki. Fuaaaa..." She made a yawn. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Rias."

"How are you doing? Do you still feel hurt somewhere?" She began to run her fingers over my face to examine.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Rias then grabbed me by the shoulders and no sooner had she pulled me in closer to her face, and tightly hugged me against her warm body. "Before the day of the party, you went missing with Ravel. I thought something bad happens to you since then."

I hugged her back, gently stroked her crimson hair to comfort her. "About that..." and began explaining what happens on that day.

"A black dragon girl?"

"Yes, we almost died in her hands.

But luckily, somehow we managed to stay intact. And Rias, did you call someone to find us?"

"Yes, I did, but I don't have any clue to find you. When there are only two hours left, I begin to lose hoped and give up looking for you; till I hear the news from Asia. She told me that she found you and Ravel laying naked in front of your villa."

"Is that so?"

I guess next time I have to ask Imouto-chan for more detail, if only we meet again.

And right now, I want her to have fun, enjoying this peaceful time we had, not to make her worried and brooded about it.

"Rias."

"What is it, Aki?"

"Let's discuss it for another time. For now, the only thing I have in mind is... you."

I leaned in and kissed her lips softly, then drew back to find Rias with a look of surprise on her face, and her cheeks began to tinged with a slight red.

Seeing her made that kind of face, I couldn't hold back myself. It made me want to tease her more.

I took advantage and flipped Rias over onto her back.

"So, do you feel satisfied yet or... you want more?"

"You bully." She pouted. "You are still the old Aki as I remember."

"Fufufu..." I grinned when I heard her growl softly under her breath. I then licked her ear and whispered. "Soooo? What do you want?"

"Mor..."

"What? I can't hear you. Say louder."

She lowered her gaze and meekly said. "More. It's not enough."

I felt a pang in my chest, hearing Rias's words.

Now, she begged me with that dreamy eyes and somewhat mischievous faced of hers. And there was no way I could refuse her request.

For a few moments, I teased Rias with light quickly kisses on her collarbone, until I heard a knock sounded at the door.

"Aki, are you awake yet?"

That voice from the other side is Asia's. What timing! No, it's not like I'm blaming at Asia. It's just I want to stay with Rias like this, even for a bit.

So, I'm sorry, Asia.

"I'm awake... So, can you wait for me at the downstairs?"

Then, at that time, Rias put on a devilish smiled, as she captured my neck with her arms and forced me to hold still.

I got a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, Asia. Wait for us a bit longer. Both Aki and I need to get ready."

Aaaaaahhh...! Why are you have to say that, Rias? Crap, crap, crap, crap. If Asia sees me in this state, she will think ill of me about sending her to go away.

The door violently swung open, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Asia dressed in her P.E. clothes, looked at us with shocked and tears were welling up in her eyes.

I felt sorry for her. Although, seeing a cute girl like her trying to hold back tears was kind of lovable. But also sad.

"Ah... this is...:"

"Hic... Aki-san, I can't believe that you... you... Hic..."

She seems displeased and is making an unpleasant face.

Hmm... What should I say in this situation? Think my brain, think.

"H-How... how about joining in with us?"

What the hell am I saying anyway?

"If Aki-san's offered, then I'll also take part in too."

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off.

"Ehhh..."

And so, my day began with a stimulating situation.

* * *

"Itadakimasu." x3

Breakfast time. Rias and Asia are sitting beside me. I'm so blessed to be sitting between two beautiful girls!

But it doesn't happen quite like what I'm expecting.

"Aki-san, say ah... I specially made this roller egg only for you."

I opened my mouth and about to eat the egg. Then Rias grabbed me tightly by the collar, forcing me to face her.

"Aki..."

With a smiled on her face, Rias pushed a meatball to my lips.

"Mmmfh... *Chomp* *Chomp*."

"How is it?"

"Oh. It was good."

I thought she's not good at these kinds of thing because she is a princess. But it's the opposite.

I'm disappointed that the last time I couldn't taste the cake she made, next time I must ask her making me some.

Ah! I forgot. Letting myself be distracted by the flavor, under these circumstances was a mistake.

*Grip* Asia pouted in jealousy, gripped onto my clothes from under the table. It's Asia's habit that she only shows to me. When she gets in a bad mood, she does this to me without saying a word. Well this behavior of her is lovely and cute.

"Of course, of course, I will taste your roller egg too, Asia."

Anyway...

I have a morning wood penis that was so tense I could barely endure it. My P.E. pant was bulging giving it a painful stretching, and it's hard for me to focus on eating.

I cast a glance at Grayfia-san, gave a signal to tell her. 'It's hurting me.'

"Endure it."

"Hm? What are you saying, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"It's nothing, Oujo-sama."

I furrowed my brow at her comment as a disagreement.

Nothing, my ass. You are fucking binding my cock with a spell. How could you say 'it's nothing'? And what kind of plays is this anyway?

She then gazed at me and mumbled. 'Endure it.'

'Hai, hai. I will endure it.'

Ignoring my pain, I turned my face to Rias and asked. "Buchou, why are we wearing P.E. clothes anyway?"

"Ah, today our school have a physical fitness test."

"I see."

Physical fitness test, huh? I want to record every girl's (boobs) action while they are taking the exam.

Like running. Boing. Boing.

Or side-to-side jumps. Boing. Boing.

But there must be the reason why Grayfia-san's binding my dick. So there's no way I can take the test with everyone.

"As for you Hatsuse-san. You won't take the test with everyone else." Grayfia-san said.

See... I know it's going to happen.

* * *

The maid led Akira to the basement under the villa. The inside of the room so brightened that Akira forced to squint, thanks to the bright overhead lights and highly polished floor. Around them, various exercise equipment and training materials placed about at regular intervals.

"When did you put those exercise equipment anyway? I remember that this room is empty and all."

"Take off your clothes, all of them."

"Huh?"

"Just do like I said."

Akira confused, not understanding what's going to happen this time. And she did what Grayfia told her to. She took off the last piece, her panties, revealing the erected meat rod. Then, the maid released the spell she put on her dick. The blood vessels on Akira's cock bulged out, and the mouth at the tip of her cock gaped open and close.

"Now what?"

"Stay still." Grayfia summoned something from her hand, looking like a pink sea cucumber. It's an onahole. She stuck it onto Akira's shaft.

"Wait... What is this thing? Ahhh! It's sucking me."

That onahole is not like the normal one. The way this onahole is different is the fact that it is alive, literally alive.

The onahole completely wrapped Akira's penis all the way down to the roots, and its opening moved as if play biting her.

"Ahhh... hnn... Uuu...! Ahehhh...!"

"Wait! Am I imagining? Or did your dick become much bigger than the last time I saw it?"

"I... I don't... know... Hnnn...!"

"But it's a perfect fit for your oversized stupid cock."

Being abused about the size of her penis by the beautiful maid, Akira's face turned beet red, not because she's shaming about it, but exciting instead.

"By... by the way, is this really a physical fitness test?"

"Yes, it is. And this test I specifically made only for you. Alright, I want you to get on a treadmill and run ten kilometers. And try your best not to cum."

A lukewarm slimy feeling wrapped Akira's groin, and she found it rather unpleasant. But she can't do anything but endure it since she couldn't go against what Grayfia orders her to do.

"I-I... Understand."

Trying to ignore her aching dick, Akira watched the maid as she set up things on a treadmill.

"Three, two, one... Start!"

"Here I go."

With her bulging erection, Akira immediately found it difficult to run but kept moving her feet. For her, the speed of the treadmill as it began the ten kilometers run isn't that bad. However, this quickly changed as a devilish pleasure began assaulting Akira. Even taking a single step sent sweet numbing pleasure into Akira and her cock strains got even harder.

"Hnn... Hahhhhh! Hng... Hahh... hahh... hahh...!"

"Are you short of breath already? If you're like that how do you expect to finish?"

"Hah, hahhhhh...! This... this much... ten kilometers is easy... Hnnn~!"

Even as she started, Akira began letting out vulgar sounded. With every step, pleasure shot through her body and her muscles shivered pleasantly. The sea cucumber-like onahole attached to Akira's meat rod is strangely comfortable, a lotion-like mucous is slathered onto her cock by hundreds of small worm-like tentacles as the forced ecstasy on her.

The tentacles sneakily pulled back her skin as far as it can go and began rubbing and tormenting her glans.

Like this, there's no way Akira can keep running.

"They're coiling around my dick…! I can't run like this! Kuhhhhhhhh! Make it stop rubbing my cock! Ahhhh!"

"Stop nagging, and focus on moving your legs."

"So mean... Ahhh... Hnnn...!"

In constant pleasure, Akira forced into a strange pigeon-toed gait. Her 10 inches cock toweringly erected, and the mouth at its tip was spewing out precum. The back of the onahole tightly gripped Akira's glans as she continued her perverted marathon run.

Her thighs became soaking in obscene fluids, and she even can't pause to take a breath as she continued running.

"Ah, my dick is rock hard… it's going numb…! I haven't even finished the first kilometer of this run…. This…. Hahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Unable to advance, Akira became frustrating. Her breathing getting roughed and her heart beats too fast. As if coming down with a fever, her skin got colder meanwhile inside of her body feeling hot. Below her balls, Akira's fleshpot began moistening while her petals engorge.

The sea cucumber-like onahole sucked at her shaft. A hundred small tentacles steadily attacked her sensitive spots precisely, and the underside of the edge of her glans continuously being toyed. It's as if the onahole intimately knew all her weak points.

"Hnnnn! Nuahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My dick! My dick! My Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"

"It's okay. If you want to give up and just jerk off."

"I… I won't give up! Hyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'll not give in here! Yahhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess you don't mind speeding up a bit."

"Eh...?"

The maid pressed a button, and the speed of the treadmill increased as its belt rotated vigorously.

"That…. Hii…. Hyahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

With the sudden increase in speed, Akira has to work her legs to keep up. But her heart beats even faster, and her breathing began to hurt.

"Hahh... hah... hah... hah...! Nyahhhhhhh!"

With the increased pace, Akira's meat rod began bouncing and swaying in a lewdly way as she moved. Inside the onahole, the tentacles furiously assaulted Akira. And she can feel an ultra-thick load of jizz, was being prepared in her balls. Even though she hasn't run half the distance yet, she already aching to ejaculate.

Now thinking about Grayfia looking at her, Akira felt a hot obscene perversion rose up in her. Like an electrical current, pleasure flowed through her while she began sweating heavily, and sweet moaned and gasped come from her mouth. Every time she breathed her sides, stomach and chest hurt, but even that felt good to her.

(I'm so horny... I want to shoot it out...! I can feel my balls filling with semen.)

Her whole cock having become an erogenous zone, Akira writhed in pleasure. Her dick and her balls ache like crazy.

"Hnnnn... I will stop thinking about it. That's it...! Nothing is growing from my crotch. Nothing grows, nothing grows, nothing grows, nothing grows there..."

As if trying to wish the thing on her body away, Akira chanted the phrase like a mystical mantra. However, trying not to think about her cock made Akira conscious more about it as it bent back.

"Uhhh... Hahhh... Hyahhhhh~~~! I want to cum...! I want to let my semen out...! Uhhhhh..."

Grabbing a camera, Grayfia moved close to Akira, leaning down next to her crotch so that she could take a shot of her cock while zoomed in. Her futanari cock bouncing up and down while her paled smooth balls swung, Akira's cheeks flushed as she let out a scream.

"Kyaaaaaaa... Wh... What are... y-you doing... Grayfia... sannn...? Hnnn...!"

"Don't mind me."

"How can I not mind about it? Uhhhh...! Seriously, why are you taking pictures of my cock? Hahhh...! Ah, ahhhhn...! Fuahhhhn...! Stop looking down there, and please stop taking pictures... Ahh! You're going to make me cum from it...! Hnnnn..."

Conscious about Grayfia took her picture of her lewd perverted cock, Akira's meat rod kept twitching and jumping like mad. Inside her balls, Akira suffered an unbearably pleasant ached as the sway back and forth that the futanari heroine badly wanted to grab her shaft.

"Ahn. Ahn. Ahhhnnnnnnn! I can't endure it anymore. I can't it endure it anymore...! Cum. Cum. Cum... I'm going to spew out my cum...!"

Akira's back arched like a bow as irresistible pleasure rushed up to her shaft. Hornier than ever, Akira retired from her run six kilometers in as she ejaculated.

"Ahhhh... I can't stop... Hnnn...! Cumming. My cock is cumming...! Hahhh... Hnnnn...! Hyaahhhhhh...! Cumming~~!"

Finally, there is nothing left shoot into the sea cucumber-like onahole, and Akira gave an obscene ecstatic expression. For her exhausted body, the futanari orgasm gave her whole body a relaxing sensation.

From a short distance away, the maid watched the whole thing. She walked to Akira, using a single hand, she removed the onahole, that's packing full of semen.

"Now, let's start another test."

"Uuu... Yes..."

* * *

Akira lied on the ground with her hand palms down on the floor in a push-up posing.

The next test, this time was a hundred push-ups. Obviously, that wasn't all there was to it though. Grayfia would be giving Akira a handjob while she did the push-ups. If Akira could complete this one without failing, Grayfia would grant her a request. But if she couldn't endure it, there will be no prize.

"Get ready, start!"

"One, two, three, four, five, six..."

"So fasted. You look like a blur."

"This was a lucky break."

Remembering her training with the ORC, she began doing push-ups at a phenomenal speed. At this pace, a hundred push-ups will be finishing in an instant.

"Then, let me give you a hand."

However, the maid moved her hand out. Suddenly the situation was turned around again. Where the tip of Akira's meat rod goes up and down, Grayfia made a ring with her fingers and put it in front of her.

"Hahhh!? Ahhh... Hnn!"

The perverted heroine tasted a new pleasure, each time her body lowered, the tip of her cock inserted into the ring Grayfia made with her fingers. Up and down, the fingers rubbed her cock.

"Hnn! Your fingers... Hyaahhh! They are rubbing my dick! Ahhhhhh!"

Every time Akira lifted and dropped her waist, an intense pleasure fills her head. The maid didn't move her hand or do anything else, but the pleasant feeling of fuck her hand can't be stopped. Despite ejaculating multiple times already, Akira's penis recovered once again, and the veins on their side of her rod pulsed eerily.

The perverted heroine's limbs twitched and shook as a devilish pleasure assault her every time her cock rubbed against Grayfia's fingers. Until now, Akira has fantasied about having sex with Grayfia dozens of times, while Grayfia's handjob caressed her, her pussy floods with honey.

Akira knew its perverted but she can't help herself as she got harder. It seems like all her sexual senses are focused on her crotch.

"Sixteen... Seventeen... Ahhhhhhh! This handjob is amazing! My cock is throbbing so hard. Ahhhhhhhh! My precum is leaking out...! Yahhhhh!"

Gritting her teeth, Akira can't keep resisting. Her arms were feeling weak from the pleasure.

(No, I need to focus. Uhhhh...! If I pass this test without cumming, I'll ask her to delete all the embarrassing photo of me that she took. Ahhhh! Yahhh! But her fingers keep hitting my glans...! Ahhh... And I can't stop thrusting my hips.)

The perverted heroine redoubles her efforts to finish the push-up challenge. Now, there are only twenty push-ups left. Already her futanari penis felt as if it's melting from the pleasure, Akira found it hard to keep her posture but she marshals for the last spurt to finish the test.

"Eighty-one... Eight-two..."

"You sure are a tough egg to crack."

"Thanks! I'm... I'm not going to cum from your handjob. I've gotten used to the feel of your fingers...! Hnnnnn... Ninety!"

"But I'll be in trouble if you manage to finish."

Having reached ninety, Akira gave a cocksure grin. However, the next attack from the maid came from an unexpected direction.

"How about this then?"

Leaning down next to Akira's ear, Grayfia began whispering to her, the constant attack stimulating Akira's perversion again and again.

"*Whisper* *Whisper* *Whisper*."

"Ahhhh... Stop it! You made me losing focus here."

"That's the point of it. Akira-sama."

"~~~~~~~!"

Hearing her own name being called by Grayfia who she's used as a masturbation aide dozen of times makes it feel like a geyser of cum is about to shoot out of Akira. Inside her head, everything goes white, and her swollen cock begins to twitch. Her brain was dominated by her lustful thought, and she can't think of anything else. Her whole body seemed to have become an erogenous zone, and indescribable waved of pleasure rocking her body. Finally, Akira gave up and fell onto the floor.

Like an incessant urge to urinate, a hot animalistic impulse to spew out her cum rose from the cock attached to her. Her cock was pierced by a sweet numbness and then ejaculated.

"D-Damn it... Uuuuuu..."

Nearing a hundred push-ups, the pleasure of her futanari cock had been too sweet, hooking on the extreme pleasured, her exhausted body had given in.

* * *

Where is the most delicious part of a girl? That is with overflowing love juice.

Just by smelling that juicy mellow fragranced could make your lower half trembling. When you licked it, its delicacy flavor will make your brain numb. Certainly. It's a natural drug. A feast for the soul.

Like humans who fattened ducks before eating it. There is also a way to increase the tasted of love juice. That's to eat worn panty once a day.

"Mittelt. Your panty. Give it to me."

"H-Hai."

She stared at the ground, avoiding my gaze. As she shyly took off her panty which soaking with the smell of love juice.

She handed to me with both hands above her head while bowing before me.

"Here."

I took it from her hands, then bring it to my nose, sniffed it vigorously.

This smell... *Sniff* The mellowness of panty which glued to a virgin vagina in a long time increase. It mixed with leftover pee made it a miraculous musk.

Now, time to taste it.

As I put it on my tongue, I unintentionally let out my voice due to the unexpected flavor.

"Ohhhh...! The sweet taste of the love juice and saltiness of the leftover peed. Marvelous!"

But I felt like it's also missing something. Hmm... Maybe it needs some the refreshing sourness of the lemon.

"P-Pantsu-sama?"

"Ah, yes. What's your request?"

"I want you helping me rescue Raynare-sama and Kalawarner-san."

"Are they being kidnapped or what?"

I've been wondering about it for whole three weeks. After they've disappeared, I have to take care all the works here. *Sigh* I have to demand them gave me a thousand of worn panties as an apology to me, after this.

"Yes, that lowly Devil have kidnapped them."

"Lowly Devil?"

She gave me a newspaper of Kuoh High School. On the front page, it's a girl with pink sakura colored hair. Judging by her idiotic faced, I guess she's the same kind like me as well.

In the article, it wrote. [Riser Phenex defeated by the new transfer student, Hatsuse Akira.]

She's even beat out the Phenex, whom well-known with the regenerate abilities. Interesting!

* * *

 **AN:** Please give me feedback.

And also, please tell me, I should make Vali Lucifer a guy or a girl. And Gasper as well (Boy or girl)

 **EDIT: Next week, I will go to Singapore for two weeks. So I won't see you guys. BYE AND MERRY X-MAS. (12/06/2017)**


	14. Pantsu-sama? The offered and

Dear my diary.

My life was taking a great turned after I transfer to Kuoh's Girls' School.

I found out that I'm not a human, but a Futanari Succubus. My little sister, Koneko-chan, is a Nekomata. And I still don't know about the true identity of my parents and Onee-chan yet. Guess that they are not human either.

Also, a mighty dragon resided in my left arm. Sound amazing, isn't it?

I was very surprised about it. But then, I felt like it's normal, nothing sound special. I guessed since I was a child, I already have experience with the supernatural.

Still, it's an arm of a dragon. Apparently, by decreasing the aura of the dragon, you can stop the transforming. It has to be done once every few days. If I don't, it will be revert back to a dragon's arm.

The method to reduce the dragon's aura is quite erotic. Thanks to Buc-Rias and Akeno-san researching seriously about dragons. And it's not like I'm complaining. Why should I? I'm pretty happy, when Rias and Akeno-san do that sort of thing for me.

But there's one small problem. That is Grayfia-sama, the strongest, scariest, beautiful maid that I've ever met, standing blocked my ways to the harem path. I felt like she's everywhere when I'm asleep I could feel her piercing cold eyes staring at me. So it's hard for me to make a move.

Despite the fact that I'm happy she took care of me every morning. And I thought I could make use of it, and getting into her pant. Of course, that won't happen. *Sob*

But it doesn't mean that she can stop my breast groping battle to build my breast harem.

* * *

After a day doing all kinds the erotic physical fitness test, I just wanted to lay down on my bed and sleep like a log. But the situation I'm in does not allow me.

Currently, I was getting stuck between two girls.

"Aki is my girlfriend. So it's natural for me to sleep with her."

"I know that..." Asia timidly replied. "But, I want Aki-san spoiling me as well. I also want to sleep with Aki-san too."

I'm happy that they fight over me. But my mind and my strength have already drained after the intense physical fitness test. So I don't want anything else besides sleeping.

"Asia. Is that supposed to be a proclamation of war?"

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose!"

Both Rias and Asia are naked and holding tight one of my arms as they glared at each other and there were sparks between them. Then both of them turned their gaze to me. Rias's eyes were telling me "choose me.". I could feel a force coming from her eyes. Asia asked me with teary eyes. I felt like surrendering to her because she wasn't acting.

"Um... how about you two sleeping with me? You girls can take one of my arms as a pillow. It's a win-win for both sides as well."

So that I also can sleep ASAP.

They glanced at each other again, and both nodded to my decision.

Seem like they settled down, now I can go to sleep.

* * *

 **[Partner. Partner.]**

Zzzzz...

 **[Partner...]**

Zzzzzzz.

 **[Partner!]**

"Don't scream in my ear, you damn dragon. I don't know what you want, but can't you wait for tomorrow." I scowled.

 **[I'm sorry to intrude your sleep.]**

"You damn right about that."

 **[But I have a warning for you.]**

"What?"

 **[I feel a strong force around you. Seem like it's watching over us right now.]**

"I seeeeee... Zzz."

[Don't doze off on me.]

"Maybe *Yawn* that is just Grayfia-san or the principal."

 **[If that force were one of your acquaintance, I wouldn't give a damn.]**

"Enemy, you say?"

 **[I don't know whether or not, but it bother my sleep.]**

You're also bothering my sleep too, Ddraig.

"Are you telling me to wake up and check? If so, then I must reject."

 **[No, I'm just telling you to be extra careful. You never know when the white one could appear.]**

"The white one?"

 **[Yes, the white dragon, Vanishing Dragon. He will appear before you sooner or later. He and I are destined to fight.]**

"Destined to fight? That's sound troublesome. But as long as I have your power, getting to promote to a High-class Devil and become a Harem Queen. Sound not like a bad deal after all."

Ddraig became speechless for a moment and started laughing.

 **[Hahaha! It's also my first time having a host like you as well. You may be weird, but you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages, humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]**

"So am I going to be targeted by a lot of guys? Not just the Vanishing Dragon only."

 **[To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But despite your personality, you're pretty smart when fighting against that dragon girl and the Phenex guy. It's certainly interesting.]**

"Ddraig, do you remember the fight between me with that black dragon girl?"

I'm such an idiot. I could ask Ddraig what happened back then, and there's no need for me to ask Imouto-chan.

 **[Sorry, partner. I don't remember what happened afterward either.]**

"Really?" I frowned.

 **[What are you saying? I'm your partner and all. Don't you trust me?]**

"Yes, and I hoped that you told me what happen in the past also the truth as well. I don't want my partner who lived inside me for 17 years without telling me anything he knows is the most hurtful thing to me."

 **[*Sigh* Just like I said. At that time, we only had a conversation about your adventure becoming the strongest Devil.]**

I scratched the back of my head, decided to stop rubbing him about it anymore and asking another question instead.

"Then, this Vanishing Dragon you said. Is he strong?"

 **[He is strong indeed. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]**

"I see. So if I and the guy who possesses the Vanishing Dragon master how to use our Sacred Gears then we can become that powerful."

 **[That's right. Partner, something is coming.]**

At his warning, I turned my head to see. It was a dot on the flat plain. The cloud of dust rising behind it announced that it was rushing toward us. Before long, a thunderous noise coming from it reached us.

Is that the person Ddraig warning me? I can't believe that they attack me head on, while I'm sleeping too. And I don't know whether that person is the Vanishing Dragon or not. I'm doom either ways.

 **[Partner, be careful. The person you about to up against is strong. ]**

Ddraig's voice rang loud and clear in my eardrums. He used telepathy to communicate with me to caution about the person who approaches us.

 **[My power has limited (depend on you), so I don't think I could protect you.]**

'I know, Ddraig. No need for you to tell, but thanks anyway.'

Ddraig chuckled.

 **[Well let us both not get killed before we could encounter the Vanishing Dragon.]**

A shiny black car was gradually decelerating as it approached us. After a few more bestial roars, it came to a complete stop several meters in front of me. Its body was decorated with steampunk gears gothic-looking iron barbs, giving it a gaudy and twisted silhouette.

Confronted with an automobile that looked straight out of an action movie, I ready to position myself in a fighting stance.

The next instant, a banging sound started up on the inside of the car's door. It was kicked open from the inside, and a girl emerged. Then, the car's windows opened one by one to reveal things that resembled musical instruments, which began playing a twisted, cacophonous tune. Against this backdrop of noise, a cheerful voice rang out.

"Howdy, young Empress and dragon! Sorry disturbing your sleep at this time. How are you? I'm doing fine. And of course, I'm coming here with love and peace. Unarmed. Non-hostile."

The girl who delivered this easygoing speech was dressed to rival, or even surpass, her car in sheer outlandishness. She wore gaudy nobleman's clothes whose coloring made her look more like a court jester than royalty. The gears that adorned the stick in her hand turned with a distorted noise, presumably due to the workings of some mechanism.

Despite her ridiculous cosplay, she surely is a beauty. Lavender wavy long hair, violet eyes, and she has such amazing knockers too.

"Who are you?" I asked, cautiously watching every movement of her, even its smallest.

The mystery girl grinned cheerfully, clambered up onto her custom car, and began singing in a clear, full voice.

"White, black lace, strawberry. More than the color, more than the shape, and I accept them all...! Pan...~ tsu...~~! Hai, hai, hai. Pantsu is my name, and you must call me Pantsu-sama! Pantsu-sama! I don't mind if you pause at Pantsu, but relax and run it together. Pantsu-sama! Yes, Pantsu-sama. The hedonist by the name of Pantsu-sama has now appeared before the young Red Dragon Empress. It is a cause for celebration - or at least it is to me!"

"..."

 **[...]**

The girl who called herself Pantsu-sama struck an exaggerated pose and went on.

"I know that you have many questions that wanted to ask, liked. Am I friend or foe? Why am I here? What is my purpose? Well, young Empress... I will be a signpost on your quest to trace the stories of past heroes, an advisor to help you scent ruin, a prophet who announces the end, and at times perhaps a dove with the branch of hope clutched in its beak. That is the role the girl called Pantsu-sama will play for you."

"Ddraig. What did she mean?"

 **[In short, she wanted to be your right-hand man.]**

"Yes, just like Dragon-sama said." Pantsu-sama got down from the roof of her car, kneeled reverently, and stared fixedly up at my face. "So, will you accept my propose?"

"No." I sternly objected. "Why should I have to accept proposed from a strange girl who popped out of nowhere, stepping into my dream world and spouting nonsense anyway?"

"What, you don't trust me? Can't say I blame you. There are times when I don't trust myself either." She twirled her stick magnificently as she stood up. "*Sigh* And I know that you won't easily accept my propose, but it doesn't mean I will give up, dear young Empress." She said, thumping her stick on her owns shoulder.

"If you are done talking, then leave." I puckered and wrinkled my eyebrows as I waved my hand at her, saying "Shoo."

"Don't be like that. I come all the way here to meet you, dear young Empress. So let's play a game."

Guh...! This girl somehow reminds me of Kyriuu, in annoying ways.

"Which games do you want to play first? Uno? Poker? Hide-and-seek? Or...?"

"I said... JUST LEAVE ALREADY!"

She began to draw closer to me.

"What?!"

She doesn't say anything.

"Wh-What... what do y-?"

She leaned over and kissed me directly on my lips. For a moment, I stood there, stunned.

"Hnnnn...!"

Though I tried to pull away, she doesn't let me.

She slowly put her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. Her finger barely touched my back as they slide down, yet it felt so overwhelming.

"Just think of me as your lover."

My lover? She is... She is my lover...

Eagerly, I returned her kiss, pressing up against her body. I put my arms around her shoulders, greedily tasting her lips. Her hands began to feel my body up and down. I cannot help but do the same to hers.

"My body is yours to enjoy, Young Empress."

That made me pressed even harder against her, causing our chests to be squish between us. Her hands find their way to my hips. She pulled my lower body even closer to her.

 **[...]**

Ddraig is saying something to me, but the most important to me right now is... Pantsu-sama, my lover.

She pulled away, taking a step back. Her face lights up with joy as she looked at me.

"This has been enjoyable, Young Empress. But I am afraid that you need to go now."

She lightly flicked me on the forehead. I suddenly felt tired and my vision began to black out in front of me. As I left this dream behind, I hear Pantsu-sama say one last thing.

"We will meet again."

* * *

Damn it. Damn it. Damn ittttttt!

I can't believe that I, a Succubus, easily getting seduce like that. If I meet her again, I won't forgive her.

But, she smells nice, her lips are soft, and when I hugged her, my body likely to melt to every touch she made. Just imagine it again, I...

*Bzttttttt* Ahhhh! It's hurt. But thanks to that my sanity is back. What am I thinking anyway? Still, getting a kiss from a bishoujo might a good thing.

 **[Partner, with that positive thought of yours. You soon will die because of it.]**

'Ddraig? You were listening?'

 **[Well I am always with you, so I can hear it whether I want to or not.]**

It's even worse because it seems like he can hear my thoughts as well.

 **[And you should be more cautious as well. We don't know when or where she appears from.]**

'Hai. Hai. Still, hnnh..."

I was feeling really out of place this morning. It seemed like the whole way to school, the other girls who shared my uniform were staring daggers at me.

Even now, it felt like everyone in my class was watching me from a distance.

I rested my elbows on the table and cupped my chin on my palm, sweeping looked around the class.

It may be a mistake, but it felt like they're looking at me as if I were a lusting animal.

Had I done something wrong? No, maybe it's just my imagination. Yes, that must be it.

While I sat there worrying, a slender figure appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Hatsuse-san, a word with you."

"What do you want from me this time, Kyriuu?"

"Don't be so cold to me like that, I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Since when I was friend with a terrorist like you anyway?"

"So cruel. I haven't done something terrible like killing or massacre people, yet you called me a terrorist."

I laughed drily at her statement. Haven't done terrible things, my ass. This school almost annihilate by those sex maniac zombies, thanks to you.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you that there's a weird rumor circulating about you."

"What's rumor?"

She presented a newspaper to me.

Three, two, one.

It required three seconds to realize what it was.

"Ehhh!"

As I raised my voice, Kyriuu immediately covered my mouth before I made a ruckus, disturbing everyone.

And what it was a photo shot of me pushed half-naked Rias onto the bed, another pic is Rias sat on top of me, with my right hand rested on her chest.

I could immediately feel my face flushing with shame.

"Th-This... this is..." I flustered. "Kyriuu... h-how did you...?"

"Ah, that! A person gave a photo to me and requested me to write an article about it." Said Kyriuu while fixing her glasses.

There's only one suspect that I know, who would do this to me. It's that damn girl Pantsu-sama!

But what makes me hard to believe in my eyes that how can she took these photo shot anyway? There's no way she knows our rendezvous.

Then Kyriuu talked to me while I was thinking about it.

"The student council president have already immediately confiscated and destroyed them before it could have gone out of control. But it doesn't stop everyone from spread all kind of rumor about you. Liked, the wild beast Akira, playing around with beautiful girls. She's got a hold on Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai and the school's prince, Kiba Yuuri-san. She's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. "Fufufu. The dignified Ojou-sama is making such a slutty face for me!" Then you abuse them with words and violence.

But it's not enough to quench her thirst. So the beast finally decided set her filthy fangs on the innocent girl, Asia-chan and the loli girl that is her owns little sister, Koneko-chan. She ravaged them both without resting a second, and so the never-ending hell took place in the old villa of the school. Well, something like that." She smiled mischievously after done explaining.

"This is not a laughing matter."

"Ahaha. Sorry, sorry. Also," Kyriuu took out another one, showed it to me. "Today's paper news was supposed to be this one."

This article was written about me fight head to head with the Grilled chicken guy.

"They asked me to rewrite another article instead, and that's that."

Damn it! I won't forgive her. Even if she's a bishoujo, who owned a big nice juicy breast that I wanted to bury my face in it.

Also, it still your damn fault, Kyriuu.

"Why do you accept their request anyway?"

"I thought it would be fun, more than this boring news." She immediately answered my question without giving it a second thought.

I wished she could say that Pantsu-sama has forced her doing it, even if it's a lie. That way I can forgive her somehow because a part of me still seeing her as a friend. But I'm wrong, deadly wrong.

"I'm sorry, my dear best friend. Tee-hee."

Yes, I shouldn't be friendly with her. I don't know what trouble she will bring upon me?

"So, this person you said, do you know how to contact them?"

"I don't mind, but on one condition."

The lens of her glasses shined like a camera flash.

"You're evil. And, what is it?"

Kyriuu put up her index finger and laughed, triumphantly.

"A date with you and Asia-chan."

I was preparing myself for any worse condition she threw at me. But a date? That surely sounds normal. Still, it's Kyriuu that we are talking about here. I don't know what she's planning, but when it comes, I'll think a way to resolve it later.

"Okay, I agreed. But why do Asia need to go too?"

"It's a secret. Soon you will know." She shot me a winked as she stuck her tongue out.

Hai. She's still the same old evil Kyriuu.

"Now tell me."

"Sorry, I don't know how."

"Just spill it already. Or do you still need anything from me?"

She shook her head from side to side.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you. But the only thing I remember is the conversation we had, and I don't have any memories of what their gender, their face or where we met."

The way she spoke sound genuinely. She doesn't look like lying either. Perhaps, she doesn't know.

* * *

After surviving the entire lesson in a state of semi-consciousness, class ended before I knew it.

The classroom was nearly empty, leaving only myself, Asia and the teacher, who was working on some papers.

"Aki-san? Let's go to the clubroom."

"Um... okay."

I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hatsuse-san, can I have a word with you?"

"S-Sure." I glanced back at Asia, tell her to go first without me. She nodded, leaving the classroom.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It didn't seem like you were listening in class today."

Ah. Crap! We were bound to have this conversation at some point.

"You're right. I think I space out for a moment there."

"I figured as much. I know there's a nasty sort of rumor about you going around."

Even the teacher know...

"But don't let it affect your study."

"I understand."

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen, I have some boxes in my office that need to move to the music room. Can you do that for me? You know, in exchange for me not giving you detention?"

"...yeah, sure thing, teach."

"Great, thank you."

* * *

 **Music room.**

Okay, now I have done my work, I should go back to the clubroom.

However, I did not yet want to leave. I absent-mindedly walked to the piano and opened the cover.

Mi-.

With my right index finger, I pressed down the higher Mi-key. I drew up a chair and faced the piano properly.

It had been quite some time since I had last touched a piano. I had attended piano class once a week for the last year of my middle school.

It's not like I'm interested in it, but there's this person. She was the one who teaches me.

La-ReFa. La-ReFa.

(AN: Moonlight Sonata.)

I only curious wanted to know the reason why she played the same song, not playing something else, more cheerful instead. But she doesn't give me a specific answer. And that's the only song that I know.

Just as I leaned into the piano with such thoughts, I saw something at the edge of my vision.

" ×■◎※△――――!?"

It was a human hand reached out from behind me, toward the keyboard.

"What a sound you make, as I was attacking you."

I jumped, once again, when I looked up at the face of that hand.

"P-Pantsu-sama...?"

"Oh! You still remember my name. That made me happy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding you, of course." She raised an eyebrow, adopting an "isn't that obvious?" sort of tone.

"What's your plan?"

"!?"

"Offered me? Kiss me? Sabotage me? What's your game exactly?"

She answered cheerfully, despite my irritated tone.

"This and that are different. I only did my job. And of course, I'm serious about being your right-hand man."

Pantsu-sama pressed down on the Do-key with her still stretched left hand. She then placed her index finger on my jaw and looked into my eyes.

"And the kiss means that I offered my body to you."

Hearing that, my face burnt up in embarrassing. I then turned my face, avoiding her violet eyes.

Argh! Damn it! I almost fell into her trap. But this time I won't lose.

"Then, what's your business with me this time?"

"Kidnaped." She linked her arm around mine and pulled me along. "Okay, now let's go."

"Huh!?"

"What do you mean, huh. I came here to kidnap you obviously."

"And you think I'm willing to go with you."

"Of course. I know you won't listen to me. But I hoped you do. Because I don't want to go rough on you." She chuckled, as she curled my straggling hair over my ear.

* * *

"Wh-Where am I?"

Opening her heavy eyelids, Akira awoke. She found herself in the same dark basement that the Fallen Angel captured her. After a moment, her memories came back and began sorting themselves out.

I remember that I was talking to Pantsu-sama and then... what happens afterward. Whatever! First thing first, I need to get out of here.

Current, she's lying in a bed while her limbs restrained by strangely color chains. Even moving her body a tiny bit is a real struggle.

These chains, I'll burn them off.

Thus, to destroy the chains bound her. Akira tried to use her magical power to create an intense flame. But nothing happened, and she can only give a startled look.

If that so, then S...

Akira became confused. She tried to mutter a word but doesn't know what it called.

Huh? What am I trying to say again? Weird... I felt like I forget something important here. What was it?

"Good morning. How're you feeling?"

Suddenly, a voice came from the side. Turning in that direction, Akira can see the small figured walked toward to her.

"You! Sorry, who are you again?"

The blond-haired twin-tailed girl, who smiles with a friendly feeling towards Akira burst out in anger.

"It's me, you fool. Mittelt-sama."

"Flat chest-sama."

"Mittelt-sama!"

"Ok, loli-sama."

"It's Mittelt-sama, you lowly Devil. Ahem. Anyway, it cost me quite a price to capture you. But it's worth it, as long as I can save Raynare-sama." She then pointed her finger at Akira and proclaimed. "From now on, you will be my pet."

"Eh!? P-Pet...?"

In one hand Mittelt carried a small case and placing it on the ground, she took out a large earthenware pot full of clear liquid.

"You should be honored. Because Mittelt-sama is going to turn you into a super slutty and lustful pervert, so please look forward to that."

Mittelt moved to the side of Akira and looked down on her as the glares back at her.

"Like hell, I will."

"Let's see how long you can keep talking like that."

Speaking in a cheerful voice and giving a radiant smile. The girl gave the impression of a sinister devil as she slowly began opening the lid of the jar before continuing to speak.

"And you soon will enjoy it!"

The girl began tipping the liquid from the pot onto the futanari heroine.

Thick and viscous, the liquid slowly slid out of the pot to ooze onto the girl's D cups and then slipped gooey over her uniform. Because of the chill transmitted through her clothes, Akira broke out in goosebumps. Body rigid with the fear of contaminated by some unknown poison, she only can silently watch as her clothes coated with the clear liquid. With a soft clatter, Mittelt put the now empty pot on the ground while never breaking eye contact with the restrained girl.

"Hnn...! What are... you?"

Thin, delicate fingers touched Akira's abdomen, then gently began sliding along her skin. Sliding her fingers through the gooey-liquid, Mittelt rubbed the liquid into her clothes until it's all wet and shiny. Feeling a ticklish sensation filled her body, Akira couldn't help but twitch and shook.

"Whaaaa… Guhhh…."

Slowly putting more strength into her hands, Mittelt used her palms to smear the liquid everywhere as an obscene wet noise began to echo. As times passed, Akira's uniform has worn away, revealing her bare skin.

"...! Wha, what? My clothes...! Hnnng..."

Unlike before, the feeling of the hands rubbed her skin no longer ticklish and a strangely intense feeling instead, as if its stroked her raw nerves.

"Stop it!" She said through clenched teeth.

"You're not in a position tell me what to do."

As she said this, Mittelt's fingertip traced the girl's navel before sliding higher. Sliding up her chest and along her breast, until it reached the stiff little cherry blossom colored nipple, she then gave the hard nipple a strong flick which made the girl's whole body twitch and shudder.

Seeing Akira's sensitive reaction. Mittelt gave a smile and took the nipple between two of her slender fingers before started rolling it between them.

Bbbbzzzzzztttttt!

"Aaahh... Gaaaahhhhhhh!" She painfully screamed out in pain.

"Wah? Why are you acting like you're in much pain? Or did she give me a wrong potion?"

The liquid she used on Akira is just an aphrodisiac mixed with the mucus of the slime. But for the futanari heroine, it's a torture.

Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

Akira desperately offered words of denial, as she tried to reject the feelings of pleasure. Her face distorted as she began to cry from a mixture of pleasure and pain forced into her.

"I don't know what happens to you. But its look fun."

Letting go of the swollen red nipple, Mittelt moved her hands down the girl's body.

"Wai… wait! Not there."

Ignoring her, Mittelt leaned down and gently blew on the penis. With a strong shudder, Akira's body bucked at the unexpected sensation.

"What a disgusting thing! But it fit for a lowly devil like you."

Mittelt's left hand stretched forward and grasped Akira's limp penis, gripped hard enough to sting, making her whole body shuddered and trembled.

"Right now, you must want me to stroke this thing right?"

"No. And I aren't into flat-chest girl."

"..."

The blonde girl grinned, giving Akira a chill. She leaned over the small suitcase, then standing up with a syringe containing an unknown bright red liquid in her hand.

Looking at the smiling girl, Akira cowed in fear and terror. "Wha… what is that? Stop! Don't do it!"

Without listening to the captive heroine, Mittelt came closer carrying the syringe. Stab! With a strangely loud sound, the needle entered the penis. Letting out an ear-splitting scream of pain, Akira thrashed about at the intense pain and then the strange feeling of a liquid slowly gushing into her body.

"What!? Yahhhhhhhhh! What!? Gyuuuuukkkk! What are you doing!?"

After a while, Mittelt stood back up, the syringe in her hand empty as a single red droplet hangs from the tip of the needle. Akira can't tell if it's a drop of medicine or her owns blood.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently, so how do you feel?"

"How do I… what… gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

Bbbzzzzttttttttt!

A sudden searing pain appeared in Akira's lower abdomen. And she isn't able to stop herself from letting out yelped.

"Hyahhhhnnnnkkkkk, it's swelling! M-My cock..."

As the pleasure feelings ran rampage through Akira's body, the electric shock stung her to restrain it. Her face distorted in pain, tears flowing, while she got arousing. Normally, the pain would be too much for her to take it, and her arousal would abate. But the effects of the drugs continued climbing without the anguish of being shock by the cursed. It doesn't stop her erection.

Haah. Haah. Haah. I thought I was going to die back there. Haah. Haah.

Unlike at the beginning, the penis has hardened into an erection, her dick extremely thick fat that the loli blonde girl can barely wrap a single hand around it.

'D-Disgusting! What a vulgar dick! But, why am I feeling aroused just by looked at it anyway?'

Grasping the erect penis with both hands, Mittelt began slowly sliding them up and down Akira's shaft.

"Stoooooooppp! You are killing me...! Aaaaaaggghh!"

The exhausted face of Akira cramps. Continually attacked, while being restrained. Her physical strength worn out and beads of sweat have appeared all over her attractively flushed skin. Putting on an air of importance, Mittelt let go of the penis, leaning down, once again coated her hands in medicine from the pot.

Grinning sadistically, the evil rapist spread the demonic gooey medicine all over her hands, making an obscene noise. All slimy and shiny, the girl's hands approached the swollen rod and gripped it.

"Yahhh… it's cold…. Ah… ah…! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

Surprised by the coolness of the liquid for a moment, a burning feeling suddenly attacked Akira. A perverted heat spread the meat rod throughout her whole body. Watching Akira squealed and writhed in pain, Mittelt doesn't pause and continues her violent assault. Repeating a rapid up and down stroked that goes from tip to root, she roughly gripped the cock in both her hands. Smelly clear liquid overflowed from the tip of her cock and thick blood vessels came to the surface of her rod.

Mittelt changed the position of her hands.

Placing the left hand around the base of the glans while making a hoop with the fingers of her right hand and lowering it onto Akira's dick.

Using both hands, she squeezed the tip of the penis, then began alternating twisting both of her hands in different directions. Despite the roughness of this, Akira's brain filled with two words. Pain, pleasure, pain, pleasure.

Bztttttttttt!

"Ahh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! I-I'll die... Stoooooppp! Hiaaaaaaaahhhh! Yaaah, yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nnnhiiiiiiiiiii!"

At this rate, I'll die from ejaculate.

"Resisting is pointless so just give in okay. See, see, look, you're dripping clear fluids here already."

Throbbing terribly, the cock got bigger and bigger as the salmon pink glans glittered obscenely. Inside her scrotum semen began to produce on mass, and the terrible meat rod twitched powerful with every beat of Akira's heart. The flesh of her cock covered in thick throbbing veins and her urethra opened and closed like a demented carp's mouth.

Bzzzztttttttttt!

"Now come on, let out the semen, come on, pew pew."

While laughing in a scornful voice, Mittelt moved her right hand back to Akira's shaft, began jerking her off again, with a super high-speed. Feeling something akin to the desire to urinate, the urge to ejaculate rose in the heroine and tears formed in her eyes as she became frantic. Trying to endure the pain and the pleasure as much as she can, Akira finally snapped when suddenly Mittelt took her nails and began to scratch Akira's scrotum.

"-!"

Her vision went dark, her brain stopped being able to think, then a dam burst inside the girl.

"Hii, ah, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's coming out! Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't stoooooooooop! I-I-I'll die from ejaculate! Ahhhhhhh...!"

Bzzzzzzzttttttttt!

Feeling like her brain is flying away, the sensation of her thick syrupy cum shooting up her urethra, the mix of burning pain and overwhelming pleasure, exploded through her. Her toes curl, hips bounce, back arcs and everything convulsed without stop, the pink-haired girl too drunk on sensation to do anything but climax. Her rigid cock continued twitching spraying out a thick jelly-like stream of white goo through the air and onto the bed and the floor.

"Kyahahahaha... congratulation! Now you officially become my masochist pet."

The momentum of the ejaculation gradually slowed, soon enough it subsided to extend it was just slowly oozing out of Akira's urethra.

I can't take it anymore. It's over.

Akira reached the limits of endurance, and her mind started to shut down as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **AN:** Please give me feedback.

Note: Pantsu-sama appearance was based on Mio Otori (Sabagebu! Anime)


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing, Mittelt?"

"Oh, Kaichou, you're back."

Mittelt happily ran to Raynare with open arms, but the girl rejected it and commanded the loli in a harsh-toned.

"Mittelt, release Akira-sama immediately!"

"K-Kaichou...? Why? She've done horrible things to you and yet you wanted to release her, also why are you calling her Akira-sama? What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. It's what I want."

"No, that can't be true." Mittelt took Raynare's wrists and pulled her along. "Let's go, Kaichou! That pervert Pantsu might have some drugs to turn you back to normal."

"No need for that. I'm here. I don't mind you calling me Pantsu, but I much prefer to be called Pantsu-sama." She walked towards to them with a goofy smile on her face.

"Good that to see you here, now please help me curing my Kaichou."

Pantsu-sama then replied, with the same happy go lucky attitude. But the tone of her voice is not. "I came here not as a businesswoman, but as a Vice Principal of Daten Girls' school. Your action will be judged, after the meeting with the Kuoh Girls' school. Now, release the girl."

"What do you mean by that? Kaichou?" She turned to Raynare with a questioning expression.

"That's right. We'll make peace with the Kuoh Girls' school. But without the presence of the Historian, it's invalid. So we only can discuss to them about it first." Said Raynare.

"Kaichou." The loli girl lets go of her wrist, clenching her hands so tight that her fingernails bit into her palms. "We, the supreme Fallen Angels, why should make peace with those lowly Devils anyway? Did that shitty Devil put those ridiculous thoughts into your head?" She then pointed at Akira, who lay unconscious on the bed.

"No, you're wrong. No one forces me or controlling me. I'm the one who made the decisions."

"Now, release her!" Pantsu-sama sternly repeated once more.

"..." Mittelt dagger stared at her.

"*Sigh* Then, Kalawarner-san, can you please handle her for me?"

"Hai, Pantsu-sama."

The tall girl who stood behind Raynare and Pantsu-sama walked over to Mittelt, held her by the hands, forcing her to stay down.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She took out three black straps from her pocket, handing them to the Fallen Angels. On the black straps has a strange symbol carved on it. "Put this on."

"What is this?" Raynare asked.

"Soon you will know, and of course, it's harmless. It has nothing to do with your lovely Akira-sama and all." She grinned teasingly.

Raynare cleared her throat with a loud cough, and straighten herself up. But her beet red face still clearly showing out.

"Pantsu-sama, I don't have time to fool around."

"Talking about fool around. While your Akira-sama unconscious, why don't you do this and that with her? There's no second chance like this, you know. And even if you said you're the one rescue her, she won't change her opinion about you."

"I know, and I don't mind it at all."

Pantsu-sama chuckled at her words and mumbled to herself. "You sure are changing, Raynare-san."

* * *

Uuuuuu... My body feels heavy.

I woke up due to the uncomfortable feeling in my chest and my arms. I looked at one side to see a naked Rias, and the other side of my arm is a naked Asia. They were sleeping peacefully.

Ah! That's right. Yesterday, they were fighting over me. To put an end to their bickering, I suggest them to sleep with me.

And what a nightmare!

I don't remember what I'm dreaming about, but I don't want to know. *Sigh* Thanks to that weird girl named Pantsu-sama.

"Hmm... good morning, Aki." The crimson-haired girl woke up first, greeted me kindly.

"Good morning, Aki-san." The blonde-haired girl also woke up.

"G-Good morning." I greeted them back, as I sneaked a quick glance at their breast.

What a view! Also, I don't know if they aware my morning erection or not. Behind the blanket, it is jutting out in a tent.

I don't want to give Asia a trauma now. It's too soon for her. And Rias, I think she's doing fine, because she may already have seen it while I was sleeping. And if I try something funny, Grayfia-san will kill me in a heartbeat.

Ugh! I have a cold sweat just from imagining it.

I sat up, putting both my hands on my front to hide my boner. "It's already 6:00 AM. Aren't you both suppose to cook breakfast?"

"That's right," Asia exclaimed. "I need to make breakfast soon."

Rias nodded. "Right!" She stood up and left the room while still nude. "I'll see you later, Aki."

"Aki-san, see you later." Asia who already put her green sleepwear back on, smiling, bowed at me then followed behind Rias.

* * *

Hnnnnh...

I was feeling really out of place this morning. It seemed like the whole way to school, the other girls who shared my uniform were staring daggers at me.

Even now, it felt like everyone in my class was watching me from a distance.

Had I done something wrong?

I rested my elbows on the table and cupped my chin on my palm, sweeping looked around the class.

It may be a mistake, but it felt like they're looking at me as if I were a lusting animal.

While I sat there worrying, a slender figure appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Hatsuse-san, a word with you."

"What do you want from me this time, Kyriuu?"

"Don't be so cold to me like that, I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Since when I was friend with a terrorist like you anyway?"

"So cruel. I haven't done something terrible like killing or massacre people, yet you called me a terrorist."

I laughed drily at her statement. Haven't done terrible things, my ass. This school almost annihilate by those sex maniac zombies, thanks to you.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you that there's a weird rumor circulating about you."

"What's rumor?"

Huh? What is this deja vu feeling? I feel we already have this same conversation before.

Also, I feel like I'm missing something too. Something that I shouldn't forget, but what is it?

* * *

You are standing in a dim, lonely and small room. Without making the slightest sound. With your head down, making it hard to see your face.

You stand there absentmindedly as if you have yet to learn how to move.

You start to move your fingertips slightly, as if you were trembling. You turn your head, the movement slow with fear. You take a few steps, walking awkwardly. Then, you look around you. Like a baby that was just born.

Soon, you start to investigate the room around you by yourself, gaining some confidence.

Approaching everything that catches your eye, feeling it, getting your face close, as if you wanted to ascertain its taste and smell.

It's as if you expected an impossibly amusing story to start here. You were convincing that your action would lead to some kinds of reaction.

The carpet has this strange, vivid design, like pieces of human flesh that had been torn and restitched together.

You stare at that cheerful face on the carpet that appears to you to be sneering, as if you'd expect it to start a conversation. But of course, nothing happens.

An old-fashioned Braun tube TV. A shelf with neatly arranged books, but the titles are blurring, cannot be read. A diary, placed over a simple desk that looks like it could just as well be part of an interrogation room. And a fascinating soft bed.

But even though you walk and move around, you don't have any influence on your surroundings. Nothing changes as if it wasn't alive at all.

Isn't it just the same as if it were a dream?

Isn't it just the same as if it were empty?

You start to walk with new determination, set on finding something. You walk and walk. You look like an evil ghost obsessed with this small room.

Eventually, you come across a glass door that seems to lead out of here. As you stand in front of it, you keep glancing back at the room behind you, uncertain. Then, with some reluctance, you place your hand on the surface of the door.

And you walk through the smoothly-opening glass door, to the outside.

And yet, your surroundings are unchanged.

As if time had been re-wounded, you find yourself standing in the small room once again.

You can't help feeling disappointed. You begin moving aimlessly, back and forth, left and right.

In the end, you head to the bed, your only remaining escape. There is nothing else to do in this lonely, empty room. So maybe, at least, you can find freedom in the world of dreams. You crawl into the bed and pull the blankets up over your head.

Like this, you could shield your eyes from everything.

-You fall asleep in just three seconds.

You are dreaming.

And yet, your surroundings are still the same.

A distinct sense of discomfort creeps over you, rooting your feet to the floor. Given enough time, you come to notice the subtle differences in this dream-room, like a spot-the-differences game. Beyond the glass door, from the veranda, one can see soft, gentle beams of light. It isn't empty. No- it gives off a sense of freedom.

But the biggest changed of all is the sound.

As their body moves, humans subconsciously ignore heartbeats, the sounds of breathing, and the creaks, pumps and squelches made by internal organs, joints, bones, and meat. But suddenly, every single one of those noises resounds clearly in your ears.

Though it's a dream, it feels nothing like one. You have finally started feeling alive.

Having gathered your wits and just maybe expecting something to happen, you walk softly towards the door. There is a quiet confidence in your steps - not a drop of hesitation.

Gently, you wrap your hand around the doorknob.

At that moment, the television screen flickers. Inside it appears someone's sneering eye, its blinking set to an eerie rhythm. Without a doubt, it's looking at you.

But you don't notice it. You can only focus on getting away from this cramped, suffocating room. And so, leaning your entire weight on it, you push the door open all the way.

Ahem. You push the door open all the way.

...

...

You. Push. The. Door. All the way.

The door makes a snoring noise, and you stumble forward.

 **[Partner, snapped out of it. Wake up!]**

On the other side of the door, a bizarre, mysterious scenery is spread out before you. You stand motionless as you take it in, as if in sleep paralysis.

 **[PARTNER!]**

Whatever that sound is, you ignore it and take a look at the bizarre, mysterious scenery.

Around you is darkness, and beneath your feet swim the images of demons and gods. But you have no interest in them, and the wicked grins on their faces affect you not.

Seeing you pay them no mind, they become welcoming and docile, inviting you to walk on. And you do, until you find yourself standing in a nexus of doors.

One door seems to have the legs of a spider stitched to its surface. Another one looks as if it had been banged on by dozens of bloodied hands in a frantic attempt to force it open. Another one seems to have a living eyeball on it, staring through your soul.

You walk through them to examine each one.

As it'd seem, you haven't quite managed to overcome your reluctance to touch them. So for now, you're only looking.

In truth, you just might be on a desperate search for a hint, something- anything at all- that could tell you which door would be the best to open.

But you don't let yourself keep pondering for long. You realize logic won't work here. And there doesn't seem to have a correct answer. There's no one to guide you, either.

You have plenty of time to think, and there's no reason to rush. But you hated the idea of meeting someone's eerie grin in the dark.

With the cleared intention of using it for its intended purpose, you gently close your fingers around the knob of the nearest door.

You open it.

 **[WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTIC BREAST LOVING!]**

"Stop screaming in my ear, whoever you are. There's no need for you to tell me. I already aware from the beginning."

 **[Partner.]**

"But thanks anyway, and sorry that I don't remember who you are. Seem liked she lock my memories of you away."

 **[That's okay. I'm happy to see you're doing fine.]**

Ohohoho! You surely are amusing, young Red Dragon Empress. And your bonding is stronger than I expected. Still, you should recall his name, before you forget it forever.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

Ui! That's cheating.

 **[...]**

"What?"

 **[...]**

Hm, too bad. Even if he tells his name, you won't remember it.

"Hah! We'll see about that."

I like your spirit, young Empress. But how long you get cocky before begging me on your knee?

"If this about your propose yesterday, then I won't accept it."

Hmm... Not quite, half of it, I guess.

Suddenly, she bangs her head against the door.

What are you doing?

She then bangs her head against the door two more times.

Hey! Are you trying to kill yourself?

"No." She rubs her stinging forehead and breaths slowly. "I try to find a way."

It looks like a lightbulb goes on in Akira's head. Don't tell me she realizes it.

"Just now, you said that if I do not recall his name, I'll forget it forever. You're bluffing, is that right?"

Well, I don't know what are you saying.

"And in this world, seem like you create it by telling the story."

She's sharp.

Correct, just like you say. But what can you do? You're nothing but a puppet. And without your Sacred Gear, you're powerless against me.

Her eyes lighten with full of determination, and she gives out an aura of a queen.

"Story only told what writes in it, but it doesn't mean I have to follow it. And without whatever it called, there are a million ways I can think of to escape from here."

The bong of the grandfather clock echoes in the distance, giving a sign that it's time out. The time is going to be rewind again.

Sorry, young Empress. Maybe next time.

Well, only if you can remember it though.

 **[Manual Reset. Activate.]**

* * *

After surviving the entire lesson in a state of semi-consciousness, class ended before I knew it.

The classroom was nearly empty, leaving only myself, Asia and the teacher, who was working on some papers.

"Aki-san? Let's go to the clubroom."

"Um... okay."

I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hatsuse-san, can I have a word with you?"

"S-Sure." I glanced back at Asia, tell her to wait for me outside. She nodded, leaving the room.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It didn't seem like you were listening in class today."

Ah. Crap! We were bound to have this conversation at some point.

"You're right. I think I space out for a moment there."

"I figured as much. I know there's a nasty sort of rumor about you going around."

Even the teacher know, but that's not the reason why I space out. It's something else.

"But don't let it affect your study."

"I understand."

"I'm glad to hear that. Okay, you can leave now."

"Hai."

I don't know how to explain it.

It feels like I have spent a whole week but relive the same day over and over again. Like the time is rewinding itself.

 **[Partner, I also think the same you do. That girl we met yesterday may have the power to control time.]**

That sounds god-like.

 **[Yes, it is. If I have to compare, she might powerful as a High-class Devil.]**

Control time? Strong as High-class Devil? Ddraig, I don't think I could withstand her.

 **[Why are you getting cold feet for? I only said she strong as a High-class Devil, not as God or Maou. And if she is, you had me, partner. To begin with, I had powers that could even dominate God and Maou.]**

You right, but the current me can still not beat her. She's much stronger than the previous opponent I faced so far.

 **[True, but I think this is also a good chance for you, before fighting against the white dragon.]**

*Sigh* Don't remind me about it.

* * *

When we entered the room, the other members were already there. And there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well. It's the student council members.

I wondered why they came here.

"Thanks to the last incident, we are not introducing to each other properly," Rias said. "Aki, Asia, I will introduce you guys. She is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri. As you probably know, she's the student council president of the school."

"Nice to meet you, Hatsuse-san, Argento-san." Said miss Prez.

"Same here, nice to meet you." Asia frantically replied as she bowed her head.

"Ah, same here."

Without realizing, I had reached out my hand to her as if asking a handshake.

"Oh!" Miss prez surprised at first, but she quickly smiled kindly in return, reaching her hand out. Suddenly, another person jumped in, taking my hand and grabbed it tightly, hard enough to make me wince in pain.

It's a small girl, about the same height as Koneko-chan. She had long, straight blond-haired reaches down to her waist which is tied in twin tails.

"Hahaha, you are Hatsuse-san, right? It's nice to meet you." She said with a fake smiled.

Why she look at me with such a hostile anyway? Did I do something wrong? For now, I should endure it, smile and act friendly.

Smile, smile, smile.

"Hahaha... Nice to meet you, hmm...? Sorry, what's your name?"

"My name is Saji Mashiro, I'm the student council secretary, second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me. I'm happy."

If we have some common alike, maybe she'll open up to me. But she made an opposite reaction to what I expect.

"It hurts my pride to be put on the same boat as a pervert like you."

"W-What did you say!?"

What is wrong with this bitch? I was thinking of getting along with her!

"Oh, you want a fight? Even though I may look like this, I used four pawn pieces, you know? And I won't lose to a lowly futanari succubus like you."

"Saji, stop it!"

Saji made a provoking comment against me, but miss prez glared at her sharply.

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came today was to get to know each other's newcomers. Since you're from the Sitri house, try not to bring shame to me, besides..." Miss prez then looked at me. "Saji, you cannot win against Hatsuse the way you are right now. She was the one who defeated the third son of the Phenex house. Also, she was worth eight pieces."

"Eight? Isn't that all of them? Wait, she was the one who defeated the Phenex!? I was sure that it must have been Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai."

Then miss prez bowed her head down.

"Apologize for that, Hatsuse-san. My servant doesn't have much to show, she still has some rude attitude in her. If it's possible, can you please get along with her? Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me."

Saji also bowed her head down to me reluctantly. She seemed like she wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes, let's get along."

I was offering my hand to Saji as a sign to make it up, for whatever reason why she mad at me, but she ignored it and shook hand with Asia instead.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Saji-san."

"Yes, same here, nice to meet you, Asia-san."

Saji made an attitude opposite to the one she gave me.

Seriously, what's with her deal?

"Okay, if you guys have done with introducing, please sit down and drink some green tea." Said Akeno-san.

Then, when everyone sat down, green tea was distributed. At some point, even cookies were placed, on top of spread tissues.

Miss prez took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Now, let's get to the main point. That is..."

Then all of a sudden, a cheerful voice cut in, rang out the whole room.

"Sorry, sorry, I hope that we're not too late for the party."

We then shifted our attention to the person who barged into the room. It's Pantsu-sama. Following behind her is two bitches Fallen Angels.

"Good to see you again, young Empress."

Huh? Telepathy?

Pantsu-sama craned her neck for a slight bow, but everyone doesn't know it was direct towards me, personally.

"I don't want everyone to know our private affair, so please refrain your foolish action."

Ugh! Why is she acting high and mighty all of sudden anyway?

Everyone became tense at the sight of Fallen Angels. Except for miss prez who calmly walked toward to Pantsu-sama and stood next to her.

"Let me introduce, this person is Pantsu-sama, she is the Vice Principal of Daten Girls' school."

"Vice principal?"

We stunned and became speechless.

You must be kidding, that girl is a Vice Principal?

"Yo, it's nice to meet you guys, Devils-san." She flashed a beaming smile.

* * *

"Please."

A white cup was filled about seven tenths to the brim with a red, steaming liquid and placed in front of Pantsu-sama.

"My, my, what an honor! For me to drink this black tea specifically made by Sona Sitri-sama."

"Thank you very much. But please don't call me like that, I serve you as a student, not as a Sona Sitri."

"Sorry, my bad. Now let have a taste of it." She traced her fingertip on the brim of the cup, then brought it to her mouth and took a sip. "Gah!"

Hm? Did she just groan?

"It... tastes superb... Urgh!"

No, it's not. Judging from your face, I can tell how bad its taste.

"Really? Then let me refill it for you."

Ui! Stop. Are you trying to kill her? Is she act innocently or not knowing it?

"Th-Thanks."

Stop drinking it! And please stop acting cooled, you idiot.

"Uuuu... I'm so jealous of her. I wanted to have a taste of Kaichou's tea too." Saji who sits next to me, mumbling and daggering at Pantsu-sama in jealousy.

Is this bitch blind or what? Pantsu-sama is suffering in pain, and yet you want to taste it?

"Okay, urgh...! Let me... start off by saying. Urgh."

Ui, ui. Is she going to be okay? Her face is turning white, and

right now, I could vividly see her soul floating above her head.

"We're here to make peace with the Devils." Pantsu-sama went on, speaking the words that plucked the spirit out of the entire room. "After the attacking from the Devils by ORC's member, the Fallen Angels became furious and wanted to start a war. But of course, I stopped it with the help of my group the former exorcists."

"Why would you do that?" Rias questioned her in doubtful.

"Hah, don't misunderstand. It's not like I want to help you guys. It's just that I love this school, and I don't want anyone disturbed this peaceful life. I don't care what they do or planning but start a war. That's a crime." Pantsu-sama paused for a moment, shifting her gazed towards us, then back to miss prez.

"I know it's not an easy job to make peace with the Devils since all of you here dislike that idea. Even the Fallen Angels won't accept about this easily, but look at the bright side, the former exorcists, had accepted it. And Sitri-san, tell me, what do you think?"

"I have never given a thought about this. But since you suggest it, I think it's impossible to break down the barrier between the Devils and the Fallen Angels."

"You wrong, Sitri-san. There's a way. It's quite simply more than your thought."

"How?"

"That is let these two Fallen Angels lived with that pink haired girl."

"You mean Hatsuse-san?"

Whaaaatt?

"That's right. This way we can show everyone that Devils and Fallen Angels can live under the same roof. Only if you agree with it though."

"Objection." Rias sternly said. "How can I let those two lived with my beloved Aki-chan? Besides, they already had done it though, they trespassed and lived in Aki's villa. And they kept coming back, bothering my Aki-chan, despite no matter how I drive them off. And based on that fact, I won't allow it."

"Damn! I almost forget about it." She sheepishly scratched her head and thinking something. Then, a second later, she quickly shifted her mode into serious mode, Pantsu-sama put her hands front of her face and resting her chin on it.

"Well, let Sitri-san be the judge for that. I, prosecutor, Pantsu Edgeworth will show to everyone how evil Hatsuse-san person is."

"Don't worry, Aki-chan. I'll protect you. Under the name Rias Wright Gremory, a defense attorney."

Who is that anyway?

"Court is now in session for the trial of Hatsuse Akira-san." Miss prez declared as she fixed her glasses.

Why are you also playing along with them too?

"The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"Then, your opening statement, Pantsu-san."

"Hai, your honor. The victims are Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san. According to the testimony from those two, they said that Hatsuse-san kidnapped them, and doing lecherous things with them after she rescued Asia-san from Daten's dorm. Is it true or false?"

"Yes, it's true that she asked for us to take those two back to her villa, but doing lecherous things, Aki-chan... Aki..., there's no way she would do it." Rias glanced at me. "Is that right, Aki-chan?"

"Ah... hmm... I..." I avoided her intense gazed and nervously looked around the room.

Pantsu-sama smiled triumphantly. "Gremory-san, you say that those two trespassed to Hatsuse-san's villa right? But, they do it against their will. To begin with, it's not their fault. It's her, Hatsuse-san." She then pointed at me.

"Objection. There's no proof, how can you prove it?"

"I have it. A solid proof, it's inside this CD." Pantsu-sama waved the CD in the air. "Let me show it to you."

"NO, STOP IT! Okay, I did those lecherous things to them. It's me. I'm the criminal. So please don't show it to everyone." I kneel before Pantsu-sama, begging her in desperate.

"Onee-chan." She looked at me with disgusting as if I'm trash.

"K-Koneko-chan..."

"Aki-chan." Kiba approached me, holding my hands. "I promise I'll go visit you on the weekend."

"Kiba, I'm not going to jail, you know."

"Aki-chan, I'm sorry, I have failed you. But I will send you a letter once a day."

"Not you too, Buchou."

"Hic... Hic. I'll miss you, Aki-san."

"Aki-kun, please be safe."

"Akeno-san, don't play along with them. Asia, I'm not going anywhere."

"I shall now hand down the verdict. Hatsuse Akira, guilty." Miss prez declared.

"STOP! SERIOUSLY, STOP FOOLING AROUND ALREADY...! Don't you guys are here to discuss the treaty peace or what?"

* * *

"Sitri-san, so what do you think? If you worried about the principal, then it's okay. He already had given his approvement-"

"Objection."

The one who cuts in is Koneko-chan. She clenched her fists and glared at the Fallen Angels.

"They're murdering my sister, how can I let them live with my sister? And Onee-chan," she then turned to me, scolding me. "Are you idiot? They're killing you once and how can you let them do whatever they want. Buchou too."

Rias replied. "Koneko, I know you still angry about it, but-"

"Murder?" x2

Both miss prez and Pantsu-sama spoke up in sync, questioning.

"Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san."

"Rias, why didn't you report me on this matter?"

The atmosphere became intense when Koneko-chan brought up the topic of the murdering. I could see a black flame creeping out from their backs.

"I'm sorry, Pantsu-sama. Maybe, we should discuss this in another day."

"Yes, I think so too. Now, if you excuse me." She stood up, walking briskly towards the door. Her long hair waved gently.

"Rias, I want to hear it more from you, of course, in private."

Miss prez said to Rias, before leaving the room.

After they left, the intense atmosphere was lifted up. Rias then turned to Koneko-chan.

"Koneko, I've told you don't speak up that topic, it's forbidden."

But the argument between Rias and Koneko-chan started to break out. The atmosphere in the room was tense, though apparently not hostile.

"My Onee-chan was once getting killed by them, and yet you want to keep it hidden. Furthermore, you didn't tell me about they trespassed to Onee-chan's villa."

"If I told you, you definitely would kill them. And I don't want to let it happen."

"They're fucking murdering her, Buchou. You were there and saw it too. She laid on the ground, bathing in her owns blood. But the reason why she died, it's because of you."

"..."

Before it's getting any worse, I hugged Koneko-chan, trying to calm her down.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing? Let me go. I haven't finished talking with Buchou yet. Let me go." She twisted, turned and pushed me, a determined look painted on her face.

"Koneko-chan, just calm down."

"Hnnngg...! Let me go, Onee-chan."

"She right, Aki-chan. It's because of me that you died."

"B-Buchou...?"

Hearing Rias's word, Koneko-chan stopped struggling and tightly held the hem of my sleeves.

"Do you still remember the last conversation we had before you joined the club? I know the fact that the Fallen Angels come to get you and yet I was naive, thinking that they won't kill you."

"Drop the act already, Buchou. At this point, why you have to act like you're not wrongdoing? You are letting her die and then save her. After coming back to life, my sister still not questioning why you know the reason and not help her in the first place."

Koneko-chan then looked straight at me, with tears in her eyes. "What am I saying?" She snuggled against my chest, wiping her tears. "I'm also the same, but much worse than you."

"K-Koneko-chan?"

There's so much going on that I can't keep up with it. But I think it's better for me not to question it.

Later on that night, Rias didn't come to my villa.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow! Grayfia-san, what are you doing?"

When dinner was over, Grayfia-san pulled me back to my room, and without saying a word, she pinched my cheeks, like she wants to tear them off.

"It's hurt... D-Did I do something wrong again, Grayfia-san?"

"Thanks to you, the dinner became gloomy and awkward that Asia-san had to return to her room."

"I-I'm sorry. Ooooww..."

"Despite I don't like your giggling stupid face. But it's annoying me when seeing you down and sad. Tell me, did something happen to the ORC?"

"..."

"*Sigh* If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. But seeing Ojou-sama, Koneko-sama and you made the same face, it's annoying me. And I can't let you go to school in this state. We should do something about it."

* * *

"Grayfia-san, are you sure about this?" I nervously asked her.

I-Is she tries to cheer me up by having sex?

Grayfia-san now poses on the bed where her chest is touching the bed, with her buttocks lifted up and is using both hands to spread her butt cheeks.

A beauty with silver hair was on my bed and asking me to drill her ass.

Just the thought of having my dick inside her ass already made me wet. But then I began to fidget in worried and scared that Rias and the principal, Rias's Onii-sama will find out about this.

"What's wrong? Why are you still stand there?"

"Umm... It's just..."

"Seeing you stand there, fidget and worry are not like you at all."

What are you saying? How can I not worry about it?

"And this is also a part of my job."

Hearing Grayfia's word just said to me, my heart calmed down a bit. Still, it doesn't change the fact that I will have first-time anal sex with Grayfia-san.

Pulling it apart from both side, I inserted a tongue into the pink hole. I put my tongue in and out, till the little hole slowly relax.

I pulled the buttock with both hands and inserted both index finger. Then traced it with my tongue around the hole which has expanded more than I expected.

Gosh! What am I saying? Of course, they are.

I mean she and the principal is a couple. So it's normal for them to have sex and do all kind of things together.

When I poked her rear, Grayfia-san vagina started to overflow with lewd liquid.

"Grayfia-san, I will put it in."

With that declaration, I pushed into Grayfia-san in a single stroke and went into the depth.

"Auuuu… Fuuu Fuuu! Nnn..."

Grayfia-san clenched the bedsheet while enduring the impact with her mouth muddy with saliva.

Gaaah...! I'm so nervous that I put the whole thing inside. I should slow down a bit, but it's too late for that now.

"A-Are you okay, Grayfia-san?"

"I... I'm okay..."

"R-Really!?"

It looks very painful to me though.

I hesitated for an instant, but Grayfia-san encouraged me, tell me to move my hips.

"Then, here I go."

I started to move back and forth slowly, reveling in the pleasure of penetration. Grayfia-san also moved her hips to match my pace. Our flesh met at the center with a loud clap and decorated by flying fluids from both genitals.

The stimulation of the wriggling and tightening ass creases made my dick tremble in pleasure. This asshole is stripping me of my sense of reason very slowly, driving me towards pure carnal lust. And before I realized, I was drooling and violently thrusting my thing in and out like a wild animal.

I pushed harder and faster, and her hips moved to meet mine in perfect synchronization no matter how much my tempo changes.

I don't know if Grayfia-san also noticed or not because she's leaking out quite a sexy moaning right now.

"Auuuu! Ahh... Ahhh!"

What is it this feeling? Ahhh... Why I feel so great when seeing Grayfia-san submit to me?

While being connected with Grayfia-san, I picked her up from behind and sat down at the edge of the bed. With the impact that the penis struck deep into the bowel, a voice "Ann" leaked out from Grayfia-san, but I decided not to mind it.

(AN: Wow...! She's quite strong. Despite the fact that Grayfia taller than her.)

Opening her both legs, I speeded up the movements of my waist and my brutal meat rod expertly stabbed and grinned her intestinal wall with a sound that echoed inside her. With her leg spread apart I shoved the ring and middle finger into her.

When I inserted my fingers, it was warm and comfortable and felt insanely good.

Inserting and removing only a joint of a finger I scratch that spot repeatedly.

Guess this was probably a way to attack the G spot.

"Nn! Nn ! Nnn ! Iku Iku! Aeee! Aeee Ikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

Grayfia-san seemed to enter into heart eyes mode.

"My asss! My asss! My asss isss feeeeeling sooo goooood! Auuuuu!"

Soon, I felt the pleasure rising to its limit while pounding the ass that is clamping around my penis.

"Cumming! He... Here it comes! AHHHHHHH!"

I let out screamed with delight, hold Grayfia-san tightly as the boiling liquid burst out fitfully into the far reaches of Grayfia-san's anus.

"Nnn!? Oooooooooooo... Oooooooooooo... Ahhhhhhhhhh..."

Grayfia-san emitted a mysterious scream and collapse. I piled on top of the cum bucket while still plugged in and fell asleep.

* * *

[Next up we have the News. Over at Kuoh City H-District, there was a murder case that occurred in an apartment. The victim of the resident's apartment was Kashiwabara Manaka-san, twenty years old. Her body was discovered in a state where her lower part of the abdomen had been partly ripping open, by a deep, jagged wound.

The first to discover Manaka-san's body were her parents. After coming back home from a wedding anniversary trip, they found it strange that there were no lights in their house and as a result decided to peek into Manaka-san's room.

With the room that turned into a sea of blood, the individual next to the fallen Manaka-san was arresting as the prime suspect in the murder.]

The sound disappeared and the television screen faded. Upon turning around, my boss was standing dominantly with a remote control in hand.

"Shirley, mind handing me the lighter?"

"Like I said. Quit smoking."

"This is why you can never get a girlfriend."

"Mind your own business."

If I told her that I had one, she'd ask me non-stop and want to meet her. Like I would let that happen.

The person currently smoking tobacco and never seemed to quit, is my boss, Wakabayashi-san. Sitting next to me on the sofa, she gave a *Kon kon* sound as she tapped the desk with her cigarettes.

"Why did you switched off the television?"

"….It's going to go crazy, this world."

"Well. That's true. It was a terrible murder case." I breathed a small sigh as I passed the lighter over to my bothersome boss. "So, did you call me here to solve this case?"

"Correct. And the prime suspect we had captured, well, he answered only the same thing and did not speak up even when being interrogated. Such a troublesome person! I hope you can get something out from him, Shirley Holmes?"

* * *

 **AN** : In the future, there will be rape, incest, NTR, cheating, MILF, tentacle, humiliation, exhibitionism, and scat (maybe).

 **I'm not the one who suggests it though. So it may have or not.**

Akira's harem (currently): Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Akeno, Asia, Aki's mom, Fem Vali.

I'll add more, if you have any suggestion, please PM me or leave your comment.


	16. Chapter 16

In a steam-filled, fancy-looking room, Sona, Rias, Tsubaki, and Akeno were sitting on a curvy seat. All of them were completely naked.

"So that's what happens." Sona put her index finger on her chin and nodded in understanding. "Rias, next time, if something like this happens again, please report to me. Or I'd be in trouble if you are not. Even if the principal overlooked this incident, doesn't mean 'he' will do the same. *Sigh* But since the victim is Hatsuse-san."

Before Sona could finish her sentence, Rias cut in and said in her stead. "Yes, I know. He would not give a damn about it. When he will be back?"

"That person is unpredictable, he always goes and comes back without saying a word. My best guess is next week." She answered as she took off her foggy glasses to clean it with a handkerchief she had. "I doubt that the principal had a plan to deal with him. He's a man live by rules after all." She put back her glasses on and continued. "I'll think a way to convince him to let Hatsuse-san official enroll in this school. Still, the chance is very slim, Rias. And I hoped you prepared for the worst coming."

"Thanks for your concern, Sona. But you never know how things eventually pan out."

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, Grayfia-san was on top of me.

I mean we did sleep in an awkward position yesterday.

And Grayfia-san seemed to have already woken up.

"Good morning, Hatsuse-san."

"G-Good morning."

I could not see Grayfia face from my location, but it seemed that she notice I was woken up some way or another.

My penis even now is still inside of Grayfia ass. Furthermore, because it's morning, I had an erection.

"Shall we begin the morning treatment?" Said Grayfia-san.

"H-Hai, by all means."

Grayfia-san first brought her leg to the edge of the bed, then raised her hip which buried her back into my chest. This posture is just like a bridge that doesn't use your hands.

Naturally, my penis would be pulled out of Grafia-san ass if I do something. And before everything escapes, her waist was drop.

"Nnnn… Auuuu! Grayfia-san?"

I was surprised at her sudden action, as for Grayfia-san, she just moved her waist up and down repeatedly.

With her waist rising and falling have quite a strange appearance.

Waking up with an erection as a beautiful girl happily gives a morning blowjob is well known in ero-games but morning anal sex, this is the first time I had experienced it.

Looking from the side, every time the meat stick went in and out the ass, it seemed like her intestine is going to be pulled out. Grayfia-san nipple was hard while swinging her hips desperately.

I gently stroked Grayfia-san while she was shaking in my chest.

I gradually changed from a gentle attack to a more intense attack on Grayfia's breast. I flipped her nipple with my finger many times, using my owns saliva I crushed and stroke it with my finger and kneaded it.

"Haaaaa... Nnnn! So goood! Ahhh... Ahh..."

I then moved my hands down to her lower region. Pinching her clitoris with my right hand, while I inserted the middle and ring finger of my left hand.

"HIYAAA! All of it! All the feeling are..."

Thrusting my waist into her, Grayfia-san postured became like a shrimp.

"I'm going to cum. Grayfia-san...!"

Still, my endurance has reached its limit as I continued to thrust into Grayfia.

"Grayfia-san, I... I can't... Ahhh! Ahhhhhh...!"

I shot my load into Grayfia and the rich cum flow into her bowel.

"Nnnn... Ahh! UGhhhh! It's coming, Akira-sama's thick cum."

Grayfia-san body trembled and became a perfect shrimp shape. At the same time, Grayfia-san sprayed a tide.

But because my finger was still inside her, the tide hit it and scattered.

Our lower body has become drenched by Grayfia tide.

Still, her face looked extremely joyful. She made a kind of face that you must only show it to your special one.

Uuuuu... I'm so damn jealous at Rias's Onii-sama right now. For having a sexy wife. If she's not, I'd gladly add her to my harem already.

And we go another round after Grayfia-san finished her climax.

* * *

After finishing with the bath and breakfast, I returned to the room to get my bag. It was as beautiful as before, no stain left.

To be honest, I do not know how to clean up that disaster we made.

And I saw Grayfia-san about to leave with the bottle filled with my cum in her hands.

I'm about to ask what she was going to do with it, but I was scared and didn't.

I may have awoken something terrible.

"Take this. I won't be here for a week. If you had the urged want to release, use this."

She handed me a packed of onahole, and on the box, it wrote from the demon realm. Hoping this is a normal one, I don't like the tentacle onahole one she gave it to me using last time. It felt kind of weird down there.

"Though I don't know what happens to you guys, I hoped that you clear thing up before I get back. And behave well while I'm gone."

"Hai, Grayfia-sama." I saluted her snappily.

Still, Grayfia maybe acted cold toward me, but the way she showed her concern to me, making me felt happy.

But I don't think it would be easy, especially Koneko-chan. She's pretty stubborn.

According to my memory, once she gets mad at someone, she won't ever forgive them. Or she's the one who wrongdoing here, she doesn't ask for their forgiveness, and never admit that what she did was wrong either.

I, as her big sister, don't want my little sister to become a loner in class. So I asked her, even it mean begging on my knees, still, in the end, she wouldn't listen to me, and give me an earful, lecturing me instead.

Anyway, I'll do what I can with all my abilities.

* * *

 **Lunchtime. On the rooftop.**

"Koneko-chan. I know that I should not ask you this. But, just this time, could you make up with Buchou?" I was clasped my hand together, bowing and begging her on my kneel.

"..."

"..."

I had been kneeling in front of Koneko-chan for nearly ten minutes, while she sat on the comfort bench, chowing down on a yakisoba bread. And she hadn't even looked at my direction, let alone tried to strike up a conversation.

"K-Koneko-chan?"

Now she shifted her lifeless eyes in my direction and sipped on her strawberry milk.

"Slrrrrp... You don't need to, I've already talked to Buchou this morning."

"Wait, what!?"

I was expecting that she said no, and I readied myself for an earful. But she already- and she did that of her own accord?

I should be glad about it, but I can't bring myself to, I felt bewildered and confounded instead.

"I have no place to talk to her like that. Also, I don't want you hating me either."

"Hate you? Why would I?"

"Because she's important to you."

"What are you saying? You're important to me too. You're my beloved little sister."

"..."

"There's no way I would hate you."

"...You're right. We're sisters." Saying this, Koneko-chan sat on her knees so close to me that our kneecaps were touching.

"Onee-chan..." She spoke in a low voice that has a slightly mischievous ring to it. She took my hands and pulled me toward herself. Slowly, she fell onto her back. With my hands were being dragged, I fell forward. Until naturally, I ended up in a position where I could be said to be pinning down Koneko-chan as she lied on the floor.

"...Koneko-chan?"

"I want a kiss from you. A kiss between sister."

Out of nowhere, she demanded me kissing her.

"That... maybe not the best idea."

She let out a small laughed. "Yeah."

For some reason, Koneko-chan's eyes seemed slightly moist.

A kiss with my little sister. Of course, it doesn't make me feel unpleasant in any way.

Well, I guess I wouldn't mind if we did it.

As if, my consciousness were being sucked away to somewhere else. After all, no part of me resisted the idea of kissing Koneko-chan.

Koneko-chan reached out her hand toward my head. She touched my hair, and it tickled slightly. There was static energy between the two of us, almost like something magnetic.

"Oink."

Her hands moved toward the tip of my nose, and her index finger prodded my nose up slightly.

I am now sporting a piggy nose.

She let out a giggled. "Just kidding."As she said this, Koneko-chan has already returned to her usual self. Then, the bell signifying the end of lunch break rang shortly afterward.

"Onee-chan."

"Um." Dazed, I followed her lead and headed back to my classroom.

* * *

To scatter the powers of a dragon.

That is to nullify it by getting the power taken away by high-level devils. There are a couple of methods to do this, but the easiest and the most certain one is to take it out directly from that person. The only high-level devils who can do that to me are Buchou and Akeno-san. Both of them take turns, taking out my dragon powers.

CHUPI-CHUPA-CHURU

While sucking my finger, Akeno-san was making obscene sounds on purpose. As if, she was teasing me.

Akeno-san, I know what are you trying to do. I'm sorry to say this. You're good. But, your technique is nowhere near as Grayfia-san.

Well, thanks to Grayfia-san giving me a blowjob every morning, now I get used to it. And as long as I'm not giving any weird thought to stimulate my crotch, the cursed won't activate.

Also, it's not like I'm unhappy with the current situation. Right now, I am experiencing the best moment in my life!

It was an erotic situation like that, but I could feel the wave of power within my left arm gathering at my fingertip and disappearing. And the weight I felt in my left hand was disappearing as well. My left arm was getting relaxed. It felt like the presence of Ddraig was fading.

"Aki-kun. Have you done it with Buchou yet?"

"Hai? Uheee." I accidentally slipped my voice.

Her question caught me off guard. Akeno-san suddenly licked my finger. She started to swirl around my finger with the tip of her tongue.

"No, we haven't."

Akeno-san made a shocked expression at my confession.

"Ara ara. That's a big surprised. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan?"

"That would be even more impossible!"

If Grayfia-san does not keep her eyes on me, then I could have done it ages ago.

"Really? From the look on your face, I think you must have experienced it countless time. Are you perhaps done it with someone else?"

Ack! I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Don't tell me. It's Koneko-chan."

"No, we're sisters. There's no way I would do that to her."

Akeno-san started to suck my finger again and put her body closer towards me. My heart skipped a beat as she peered into my eyes with a teasing expression.

Bzzzzttt!

Ugh. Get ahold of yourself, me.

"I kind of jealous Rias for having such a wonderful girlfriend like you."

"ME?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. After seeing you in the fight against the Phenex last time."

Then Akeno-san put her arms around my neck, and her face was right in front of me.

So close, so close, so close!

"If Buchou is not your first one, then it means I still have a chance. Say Aki-kun. Do you want to have an affair with me?"

WHAT?

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou, Asia-chan, and of course Koneko-chan, too."

Why are you have to bring Koneko-chan in the conversation anyway?

"Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us."

My whole body trembled at her charming and all too attractive offer.

"I heard that you loved boobs. So what do you think of mine?" She purposely exposed her body. I could see the peach-colored nipple on her right boob.

"They look delicious." I accidentally blurted out without thinking. "I mean... Ah..."

"Fufu. In that case, please help yourself."

"Huh!?"

She didn't mind if I tasted her?!

"I would rather you didn't try to bite me, but if you were to gently press your lips against my nipple and suckle at them, that should be simple enough."

WHAAAAT?! S-S-Suckle at them?

My brain was totally frozen.

"What do you say? Would you like to give it a try?"

"Eeetooo... Eeeetooo..."

If I could have just blurted out "Yes, let's do it!", there would've been no problem.

But somehow, I got the feeling she was playing a joke on me.

Suddenly the door opened. When I looked in that direction, Rias was there staring with angry eyes.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

"I was merely distracting the dragon."

"Didn't look that way to me. Weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

While they busied silently staring each other down, I quickly put my clothes back on. And before I could get to the doorway, Rias called out to me.

"Aki, where do you think you're going?"

"Haha, nowhere."

I looked nervously from side to side. Rias was looking down at me like I was up to no good.

Ooh, that look sent shivers up my spine.

"If that so, then stay, I have a word for you."

I'm going to die, aren't I?

* * *

"This morning Koneko-chan-"

"Yes, I know."

"Did something happen to her? She seems off."

The expression on Rias's face reflected both concern and anxious. Despite the incident yesterday, she's still caring for the other.

"I don't know, but now the problem solved, right?"

I know that I'm lying to myself, trying to be optimistic about it, but I can't deny Rias's word, about the fact that Koneko-chan's action is strange and unusual. Like she's not herself, I don't know that can be considered a good thing whether or not. And the last part, we almost-.

No, no. What am I saying? Bad Akira.

I shook my head, chasing my thought into a far corner of my mind.

Still, I can't help but wonder what that was all about before?

Rias shook her head, refusing. "No, it doesn't. Even if is, it doesn't change what Koneko-chan said yesterday."

"Rias..."

"I know from the beginning that the Fallen Angels come to get you, yet I do not do anything. You died because of me." Something rolled down her pale cheek. "Sorry, it's not fair for me to cry."

"That's enough."

"I'm truly sorry. I know it's not enough to apologize, but..."

"No, I mean you don't need to apologize."

"Because no matter how much I apologize, you'll never forgive me?"

Man. Rias was more pessimistic than I realized.

"No, I mean the opposite."

"What do you mean the opposite? I should apologize more?"

"No, you don't have to apologize to me."

"What're you saying? You were killed, because of my indecision. I'm a terrible person. The worst! You're supposed... You're supposed to be mad at me."

I stretched my hand, gently clasp her tightly balled up fist. "I can't be mad at you."

That's right. If you thought about it, Rias had been manipulating me. It would be easy to criticize that as selfish.

But I don't care about it though. Because, I am an idiot who madly falls in love with her.

"So stop blaming yourself, okay? It's not your fault entirely."

She smiled sadly, as tears were rolling down on her face. "Your kindness is something that I should be proud of as your girlfriend, but..."

"But?"

"I was selfish. I wanted to go on a date with you. Even it means I have to lie to you, making use of your kindness."

"I-I wanted to go on a date with you, too."

"...Thanks, and sorry, Aki. I can't accept it. No, I'm not worth it. You shouldn't waste it on a girl like me."

"..."

What is she saying? What did she mean by it? I-I-Is she breaking up with me?

I felt like my world is crumbling, starting fell apart underneath my feet. All of my dream and hope now is out of my reach again. And something inside me awoken at that moment. A feeling that I never had it before, it's bursting, screaming inside of me and it's also painful enough to crush my heart into pieces.

"You want to break up with me?"

"..." She paused as if seeking a reply. "I... I." She clenched her fist and again paused in indecision.

"I see."

For me, I couldn't wait for her answer and hold these feeling which is roaring inside me any longer. I promptly left the room.

* * *

When the bright light stopped, I found myself in a familiar girly room. It's Urara-san's apartment. My very first customer.

But the person in front of me is not Urara-san. It's Urara-san's girlfriend.

Well. She has quite a distinct facial that no one had. Even I caught a glance, I still remember it though.

I've seen her from afar, so I couldn't tell how she looks. But from this up close, she's reminding me of Sadako girl.

I wonder why Urara-san dated this girl anyway.

"Um, sorry. Are you the one who summoned me?"

"..."

With her long unkempt black hair that she wears down on her shoulders, covering her right eye. I couldn't tell what expression she had on her face right now.

I think she amazed the fact that a Devil really comes forth, answering her call. It took for a while for her to reply back my question.

"Yes, I am the one who summoned you. And long time no see you, Akira. How are you doing?"

"...Sorry, but have we met somewhere before?"

"Ugh." She winced and rubbed her head. The girl looked annoyed as much as disappointed. "Akira, how can you act so heartless towards me? You forgot our time we shared ero manga together."

"Misaki-senpai? No, you're lying to me. Misaki-senpai is much prettier, beautiful and, and..."

"Can I marry Koneko-chan?"

"Okay, it's really you, Misaki-senpai. And no, absolutely not."

Back when I was in middle school. There was a shy beauty girl, loved flowers, played piano, who super popular with both genders male and female, it's Misaki-senpai. And she's the one teaches me piano.

I only interested in it because I want to know the answer.

But she doesn't give me a specific answer at all.

Why? wants there is no meaning behind it.

It's her camouflage which she built to hide the fact that she's a big pervert who interested in innocent cute little girls, a Pedobear.

And how we became 'real' friend? Well, she caught me when I'm peeping-tom girls' swimming club.

At first, I scared that she'll creep out by it. But turn out, she jumped in joyous, happy that she found a pervert comrade same as her.

Still, Urara-san. Why? Of all people, why are you dating this Pedobear?

"Senpai, what happened to you?"

"It's such a pain to keep my acting all the time. So I no longer felt the need to dress myself up for school. And it was a great way to avoid all the attention too. *Sigh* I should do this long time ago. Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's get back to the business."

"You want me to investigate the crime?"

"That's right." Senpai nodded. "I want to end this investigation as soon as possible. So I can spend my time with Urara-chan."

"Still, I can't believe that you're a detective, Misaki-senpai."

She gave me a look, sighing. "NO. You think I want to be a detective. Give me a break! I hate blood. I hate corpse. I was being forced to do it. Also, socializing with people is such a hassle and too tiring for me."

Yeah, she still the same old Misaki-senpai.

"So I leave this case to you." She patted me on the back, with a smiled.

"What? Leave it to me."

"You said you love horror and puzzle game right?"

"Yes, but that is a game, this is real-world."

"They both the same, are you just need to find evidence and capture the culprit, simple right?"

"No, it doesn't."

"I believe in you. I know that you were born for this job."

"..."

I give up. At this point, I've got no word to say.

* * *

She then took me to an old residential area. With Senpai leading the way, we soon arrived at the second floor in the first unit of a building.

"Why are we here again, Misaki-senpai?"

"There's a prime suspect that I'd like you to meet."

"A prime suspect. Aren't they supposed in the police station?"

"Yes, but I ask for my boss acceptance, only for tonight though." She annoyingly licked her tongue. "And that boss of mine told me that I don't need to do a thing and yet give me a horror murder case for me, telling me to solve it. Tch..."

"Still, isn't it dangerous for a prime suspect to be alone in the apartment? They might escape."

"You're over worried."

Yes, and you should be too.

"He won't." She unlocked the door and making a gesture, inviting me to go in.

"You aren't coming in with me."

"No, thanks. I'll stay out here."

The living room was so negligibly small that one might have to sidle after merely putting a table in it.

Just in this small living room, there was a young man was sitting on the chair, and he appeared to be nursing a headache. He spared me a brief glance from beneath the hand cradling his forehead.

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? It felt like there was a signal within my body forewarning me of danger. A cold chill crept up my spine, raising the hair on the back of my neck.

He doesn't give off an eerie feeling or anything. But his strange aura made me feel uncomfortable, which Devils like me disliked the most.

The young man lowered his hand from his face. The full force of his gaze fell upon me.

"H-How do you do? My name is Hatsuse Akira."

"Mine is Tatsumi Reiji. It's nice to meet you, Hatsuse Akira."

While he seemed friendly, there is something dangerous about him. It's a feeling of nothingness.

I don't know how long I've been in there. Before I realized, I was already outside, walking with Senpai side by side.

"So how it's going? Did he say anything?"

I shook my head, explaining what happens.

All we did was playing Gomoku and talking all kind of stuff, but our conversation doesn't lead to the murder case, and he doesn't talk too much about himself either. I wasn't able to get anything from him at all.

As for my Senpai, she was being amazed about it.

"Forget about interrogating him. What you did already is something that no one could. Anyway, thanks again, Akira. And if I have some new information, I'll text for you."

"So then, goodbye, Misaki-senpai."

I bid her farewell, as the light engulfed me, sending me back to the clubroom. At that moment, I remember something important. That is, I didn't form the contract with Senpai yet. *Sigh* Whatever, I'll do it free for her as a reunion gift. And I also need to keep myself busy, or else I would start thinking and moping about everything that happened.

* * *

I stopped my breath, with my eyes glued to the wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

The corpse had been cut opening viciously. Something that looked like a giblet is coming out from the wound. It was attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

Sensing an abnormal presence, I created a demonic-sword instantly. —It's a killing intent!

When I turned around, there is a man with white hair. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that I so despise. A priest.

Seeing me, the priest made an evil smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't a Devil, my name is Freed Sellzen. I'm the last ranking member who belongs to an organization that hunts down Devils. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry."

"What a vulgar mouth you have. Are you a stray exorcist?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

When I tried to make a demonic-sword in my left hand, he pulled out the long sword, and it started to emit a holy aura.

That light! That aura! How can I forget?

"And what a nice timing! I never have a chance to test these babies. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, let's check which one is stronger, shall we?"

Yes, the sword he has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.

* * *

 **AN:** Please give me feedback.


	17. Signs of sudden change

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I know... I know that in these past few months, I didn't update new chapters (busy with work and all, you know). So I tried to make it up by kept writing them every day little by little right now. Of course, I want to end this arc quickly ASAP too in the next three chapters or so. But seem that it didn't work out as I planned.**

 **SIGH. Anyway, here's the new chapters.**

* * *

Thinking about facing Rias, made me feel nervous.

I know that I've just met her like three hours ago. But I couldn't help keep recalling about it.

After a while I stomped out of the room, once the shock wore off, rational thinking set in, like what should I do? How should I act in front of her from now on? Having a little time to recollect my thought it had calmed me down.

I know that avoiding her is not the best option. We go to the same school and the same club after all, also I'm her servant.

And if I took a day off, Asia would be getting worried over me, Koneko-chan would be confronting asked Rias.

Don't want to make things worse. I decided to go to the clubroom as usual. Of course, no need to say, Rias was thinking the same as I do, she acted like her usual self as if that conversation we had never happened.

Still, I can sense that she put up some distance between us.

As I sneakily took a brief look at her, I met her gaze. She was also stealing glanced at me. Meeting my eyes, soon she avoided it. From the look of it, seemed that she was thinking how she should act around me too.

Even though I was with other members of the club, I still had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. So, just thinking about us alone in the same room, it made me nerve-wracking.

Guess that there's no point to think of it now. I just only made myself more uncomfortable.

I balled my hands into fists, squeezing them hard while I took a few quick breaths.

"...Okay."

I was about to knock on the door, then at that time.

*SLAP*

There was a bitter sound which echoed coming from the room.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

And sound like Rias was quite angry as well. It made even harder for me to walk in.

I wonder who she is yelling to anyway. Probably not Asia, Koneko-chan, or Akeno-san. Kiba maybe...?

As I intended to place my ear to the door trying to eavesdrop, the door itself was pulling opened by someone. I quickly straighten myself up, acting like I was just here.

"Oh, h-hi Kiba."

Her cheek was swelling and reddening, but Kiba still didn't make any expression or showed concern about it. And her eyes were stone cold, emotionless.

What is this girl...? Is she truly Kiba? Because of the sudden changed she looked like a different person. She was a good-looking guy who always had a refreshing face.

"Hi, Aki-chan. Good work today."

Then she suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Y-Yes, same to you."

"Now, if you excuse me."

Before she could walk past me, I caught her by the wrist, firmly pulled her back.

"Kiba, you look weird. Are you okay?"

"It's none of your concern."

I asked her, but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"I know we didn't talk much. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, see you." She yanked her hand free, wanting to leave quickly.

"Hold on! If something's got you down, tell me about it! We're comrades, aren't we?"

"Comrades huh?"

Kiba stopped on her tracks, then turned to me, making a gloomy face.

"You're very passionate, Aki-chan. I just remembered something very rudimentary."

"Rudimentary?"

"Why I'm alive, or in other words, what I'm fighting for..."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what I thought. That's what I believe in hard. By my owns' thinking.

But she rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, I thought that I had seen her real face.

* * *

"...That's all."

After I finished report about my work today to Buchou, I sneaked a few glances at her. Her facial didn't change at all since I came in, she still made somewhat sadden and worried face, as she looked through the paperwork.

I'm guessing that she's still distress, thinking about Kiba right now. I wanted to ask what happen between her and Kiba, and does it somehow involve with the Holy-sword Excalibur that Kiba just told me? But with the current situation, I think it's not the best time.

She massaged her temples and tiredly sighed. "Okay, you can leave for today, Aki."

"Hai."

And seemed like she's too exhausted to mention about my mistake in work today, of forgetting to form a contract; so she passed it.

"See you tomorrow, Buchou."

With this, I closed the door behind me.

On my way to the villa after finishing club activity, I thought back again to what happened yesterday and today. It was all- like, I don't know, horrible.

The problem between Koneko-chan and Rias somehow had been solving; at that time, I thought everything when back to normal as how they were. But now, another problem occurred.

…How did it come to this?

Gazing up at the night sky, "Haa..." I made a sigh.

Wished that I can turn back time to redo everything.

"U-Um..."

Just as I was about to head out, I heard someone call me from behind. I turned around to find Pantsu-sama standing there. Unlike the usual, she was looking at me with a kind of serious expression.

"Good evening, young Empress."

"Um, ah... good evening. Is there something?"

"..."

She took a long paused as if she were seeking a word what to say next. As for me, I can't help but weird out before her abnormal action.

I don't know her for a long time, but from what I look, I can tell that she is laid-back, cheerful, doesn't mind to what I think of her and a kind of person that loves to tease the other people by using her beauty. But seeing Pantsu-sama acted with deadly seriousness. It sent a chill down my spine.

Couldn't stand the silence hung over us for a second, I cleared my throat, asking her again.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Out of the blue, she on her hands and knees apologetic to me.

"I understand that what they've done to you is cannot be easily forgiven. And with just apologies from them or me won't be ever enough to atone for what they did. Even so, there's something I want to ask you..."

She gazed up at me with a full-determination glint shining in her eyes.

"Could you please forgive them?"

"...Okay, okay, I get it! I get it already..."

"So that means-"

I cut her off.

"It doesn't mean I forgive them. I'll listen to what you have to say. That's all."

Then I suggested to her that we should go somewhere else more privacy that we can talk. Even now it is 8:00 PM, all students have backed to their dorm, and no one around at this time, but just in case.

Also, I don't want anyone to see me hang around with this person at night and all alone together. And if they did, needless to say; another weird false rumor of me surely will be spread to the whole school like wildfire.

Soon, everyone will know me as a perverted horndog.

The false rumor on the school newspaper already has enough to ruin my wonderful youthful school life I always dreaming.

And I don't want any more of it.

"How about in the Realm of dreams? In there, we don't need to worry about anyone overhears us." Said Pantsu-sama.

"Even if it is the safest place, I dislike the idea of inviting you to my realm. What if you snoop around finding my embarrassing past-life and then blackmail me?"

She dryly laughed as she scratched her head.

"Hahaha... Sorry, I won't do it again. So, where should we meet up then?"

"What about at the library?"

"*Sigh*...Sona Sitri along with her escort currently occupy the library so it won't do."

"Hm...? Why?" I tilted my head.

"Well, it was left vacant after you and the ORC members made a big ruckus at Daten Girls' dorm. Of course, someone has to take care of the place, so I ask Sona Sitri."

Pantsu-sama gave me a look, said. "Okay, let's go." and grabbing me by the arm pulled me along.

"W-Wait, where are we going?"

* * *

Shortly afterward, Pantsu-sama led me to the lake's shore. We're standing not too far from the library building. Hiding in a bush and acting all suspiciously as if we're the thief.

"Hey, answer me already. Why are we here for?"

Doesn't bother to reply me, she gave me a binocular instead.

"No need."

I activated my Boost Gear. And put the gauntlet on my left hand to my face, transferring the power that was doubled up to my eyes.

 **[Transfer!]**

My eyesight was suddenly enhanced. My field of vision increased.

...You must ask why I must do something complicated as this, and not using my farseeing ability. Well, I'm still not fully trusting Pantsu-sama 100 percent yet. So I don't want her to learn about which ability I had.

"Show off."

Ignoring her words, I carefully observed the movement of the student council members through the tall glass window, to find the reason why she brought me. And there, I spotted the trio Fallen Angels which I very familiar with, is Raynare, Kalawarner, and the flatted chest girl that I don't bother to remember her name is.

"Did you think after I saw this, I'll forgive and befriend with them?"

"Of course not... Still," Pantsu-sama then threw her arms around my neck and pressed her chest against my back.

"Despite cute face you had. You're such a heartless person, my dear young Empress." She poked me in the cheek, as she harassment me.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play around with you."

As I tried to take her hands off of me, and while I did, she looked at me with a dreamy face. I felt the blood rise into my cheeks again and tried to avert my eyes from her.

"Seriously though," I cleared my throat to suppress my embarrassment, coldly said. "If that's all you got to say, I'll take my leave then."

"Wait, wait, wait... don't be so hasty."

"So?"

She released her hands from me. Her smiley face now looked very thoughtful and tender.

"They are not bad girls at heart, it just that... Raynare's overly obsessing about Azazel and Shemhazai, wanting to do good deeds for them and believing that her action is for the good of all Fallen Angels. You see, the reason why all of this was happens because of my negligence.

I don't care much about playing the part as the Vice Principal of the Daten Girls' School. For me, it's nothing but in title only. I'm just sitting back in my desk work doing my things and let them do whatever they want, as long as it doesn't cause trouble for me. And the thought of them killing off someone never once crossed my mind before, till now."

She heaved a sigh, then continued in a bitter voice.

"Despite that damn Azazel even told me beforehand that 'watching over them when he's not here.' At that time, I was way too stubborn, or a little rebellious I say. But most of all, I hate him." She sighed deeply and bowed her head. "Once again, I'm truly sorry, Red Dragon Empress. So, ask me for anything. Your wish is my command."

At this point, I don't know what I should say to her. Because I'm not mad at her and there's no reason for me to either.

"H-Hey, you don't need-"

Suddenly, an idea came to me.

That's right! Pantsu-sama can manipulate the time, which means she can accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping at her own will. She is basically, a human time machine.

I aware what I'm doing right now is wrong, something that I shouldn't do, that is abusing her power for my sake.

But, I don't want the relationship between Rias and me to end like this.

"Pantsu-sama. You say you'll do anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, could you go back in time before that tragedy befall?"

"Sorry, young Empress." She shook her head. "I can't."

"You can loop back time, so why not?"

"For me, loopback time is a piece of cake, but it has limited on how many times I can use it. Also, changing the course of fate is a pretty big deal. Your fate had sealed back there, and who knows what is going to happen if I altered the timeline."

"You right."

I sighed in defeat, slowly nodding in acceptance of what she said.

"Still, there is something I find it odd, that is... if the killing was forbidding in school ground, how can Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels still go to school like normal without breaking out war?"

She scratched her head and groaned.

"What? Is it hard to say?" I asked.

"No, it's not that... but, yes." Pantsu-sama said with a tone that seemed to falter as she gazed in the library building. "*Sigh* Where should I start? It's a long story. Do you-?"

"Then, keep it short." I cut her off mid-sentence.

She sighed deeply once again, then continued.

"Yes, my dear young Empress. Killing off someone is a taboo subject that no one even dares speak out loud or thinks about it, but it doesn't mean they are not allowed to challenging a duel. That's also mean the paperwork will keep coming in and piling up. I have to work day and night to finish them as soon as possible *Grumble* *Grumble*." She began to stray off the topic, bit her thumb finger as she mumbled to herself.

...That sounds tiresome. I guess that the reason why she doesn't want the Fallen Angels to start a fight at all.

And I wonder why she got appoint to be the Vice Principal in the first place anyway?

"Ahem, sorry." She then told me a short history of the Great War between the Three Factions.

"Wow, I can't believe that despite the bad relationship they had for millennia. They didn't start the second Great War by now."

"However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either."

"If it is true just as you say, then why would be the school was built in the first place?"

"Hm, what is it?"

Suddenly, she spoke to herself with her index finger on the right temple, seemed like she was talking to someone through telepathy.

"*Sigh* Sorry, young Empress, next time we talk more about it. Now, I've got work to do."

"It's okay though."

Then we said our goodbyes and parted ways.

While I went to school, I also did my investigation on my own, go around asking my friend in class or teachers about the relationship between the three schools. But they soon avoided it after I asked. It appeared that things between the Three Factions are much more complicated than I thought it would be.

As I remember, when I questioned Rias's Onii-sama about this, he replied that 'You don't need to know, Akira-kun. That's our job to take care of, and your job is attending classed like other students'. From the way he spoke, there's still conflict between them outside the school.

* * *

"I'm home."

When I entered the kitchen, a wonderful sighted come into view.

"W-Welcome back, Aki-san."

"..."

"I-Is there something wrong?"

Before I realized, I was unconsciously staring at her, from the top of her head all the way down to her toes.

"I-It's nothing."

I turned away, don't want to ogle at her too much like a total creeper. But my eyes just subconsciously were drawn to her body.

"Uhm... are my clothes problematic for you?"

"No, no, on the contrary, they look good on you."

...That I want to burn it into my memory.

So, this is the fable naked apron I've always heard of, I only saw it through ero-game and anime. But this is the first time I ever had experienced it personally.

What a destructive power! This apron she wore is not just a garment it's more than that. It brings out her inner pure-beauty.

No, that's wrong. The real answer is Asia's innocence, shyness and despite how embarrassing stated she's in, she stood still and endured it.

It's the one who wore it, not the apron itself.

That's the truth behind the power of the naked apron.

I slowly breathed in and out, trying my best look her in the eyes and calmly asked.

"Asia, who told you this?"

"It's Kyriuu-san."

That damn girl Kiryuu again! So she's the main culprit behind all this! I hate you. You bring me nothing but trouble. Except for this time, you did a good job!

"Buchou-san aren't going home with you? Did something happen?"

Asia asked with a worried face, but I couldn't tell her about the incident we had this afternoon. It would get even more complicated.

"It's nothing. So there's no need for you to worry."

Asia silently hugged me.

"Aki-san, thanks for your concern. But everything happened because of me. On that day, I should have warned you, but I'm not," Asia said it in my arms with a small trembling voice, as she clung tightly to me, her soft body pressing against me. "If not because of me, you would not have to die. Are of this would not happen? You see the reason why I dressed up like this, is a way of showing my atoned."

Kyriuu! What did you put funny ideas into Asia's head this time anyway?

Seriously though. First Rias blamed herself that is her fault. Next is Pantsu-sama. Now not you too, Asia. *Sigh*

I gave her a light pat on the head.

"Asia, in this case, you're a victim. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"No, but... Because of it, Koneko-chan and Buchou-san are…"

"Everything is okay now. I've sorted things out with them."

"R-Really?" She asked, looking up at me half-belief at my words.

"Yes." I then hugged her back, spoke through my gritted teeth, keeping the quiver from my voice. "I've already taken care of it. And Asia, it's not your fault. So, stop blaming yourself."

"Aki-san?"

"I'm sorry, but can I hold you like this for a while?"

"Um."

Rias, she feels the same way as I do. So why...? Why she did this to me? Why? WHY?

*SNAP*

* * *

"Asia, do you love me?"

"Aki-san, what are-!?"

I gave her a smiled, but out of sudden Asia pushed me away and my back thumped against the dining table.

"Ouchie! That's hurt, Asia. What was that for?"

While I was recovering, she took a step away from me shock written across her face. She almost seemed afraid. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's wrong? What are you afraid of?"

I closed the distance to her, who stood up in a fluster and caressed her cheek. Asia froze like a deer in headlights. I seized her arm, in case she could get away from me this time. It was a good thing my reflexes were so good, not to mention that Asia's were so poor.

"Let me go!"

"Not happening. Why are you trying to run away from me?"

"I'm not... going to run away, so let me go."

I stared at Asia, but sure enough, she refused to look at me in the eyes.

"Liar. You're going to run."

"O-Of course not..."

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?"

"..."

"Look at me!"

"Ow!"

I tightened my grip as an ordering, she then slowly turned to face me.

"Aki-san... you're... acting weird, what's wrong with you?" Asia asked, trying to control the quiver in her voice.

"You're the weird one here, Asia. I'm still the same Hatsuse Akira. Are you telling me that I'm fake?"

"N-No."

For some reason, a thrill went through me at the sight of Asia's trembling in fear; somehow she reminded me of a cute bunny shuddering before the predator.

Why was I excited by that? Maybe, it was just the pleasure of seeing an entirely new side of Asia? I couldn't be sure, putting that aside.

"Asia, do you love me?" I repeated the question I've just asked, to her again.

"Hmm... N-No."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes."

"So which one?"

"..." x2

I yanked Asia's arm, pulling her in close and kissed her forcefully, like an animal biting its prey. Asia tried to push me away with her free hand, so I grabbed that one as well.

"Mm...! Mmm!"

"Mmm..."

I used all the strength I could muster, making sure Asia couldn't escape my grasp. Asia opened her mouth, trying to get some air, probably having trouble breathing from the intensity of my kiss. I wouldn't let that opportunity go to waste. I thrust my tongue through Asia's parted lips and licked along the underside of her tongue. Her breathing came faster, and drool ran down her mouth.

"Mmm!? Mmm..."

"Mmwah... Mm."

Wet smack echoed through the room. Asia's face, inches from mine, had grown completed red. Suddenly-

"!?"

A sharp pain ran through the tip of my tongue, and I pulled back from Asia.

"Haah... Haah..."

"Ouch."

A metallic taste lingered on my tongue... the taste of blood. Most likely from Asia biting me. I delicately probed at my tongue, making sure it was okay, and while I did, Asia shook her arm, trying to escape from my grasp.

"We're not done yet."

"Wait, Aki- Mm, mmm..."

I pressed myself up against her and moved in for a forceful kiss a second time. She bit my tongue again, but I didn't care anymore, still savoring the feel of her mouth. It hurt a bit. But as time passed, I started to mind it less and less. After all, my saliva and blood were mixing with Asia's saliva, and she was gulping it down. It put me in a trance. The thought of my blood being in Asia sent pleasant chills through me.

Asia kept trying to escape. But her struggles began to weaken, maybe from the overwhelming pleasure of kissing.

"Haah... Haah... Aki-san."

Her breath sounded a bit pain, and she was looking at me with teary eyes. That look she had right now was so sexy, to be honest, it sent me a thrill down my spine. Making my dick fully erect that the tip of its poking out of my skirt.

"Asia, you haven't answered my question yet. Do you like me or not? Answer me."

"..."

"Still silent, huh. If you do not give me an honest answer, I don't have a choice but to punish you."

With her guard lowered, I used the opportunity to loosen my tie and wrap it around her wrist, binding her hand behind her back.

"Sorry for this."

I gave Asia hasty warning, then pushed her to the floor. The hem of the apron flipped up from the fall that her bare flower bed now fully exposed in front of me. And with her hands bound. She couldn't do anything about it.

"Ho ho, you're not wearing underwear at all. What a naughty girl you are, this calls for punishment, don't you think?"

I grinned, and the blood drained from Asia's face. The fear in her eyes got my blood pumping.

Driven by the excitement, my hands drifted to Asia's prone figure. Asia shivered as I traced my fingertip from her cleavage down to her bellybutton. I stroked her flank with the palm of my hand and goosebumps spread across her belly.

"When did you become such a wicked and sexy devil, huh? Asia, you perv."

"No, I don't want to be a perverted devil." She replied with a troubled face.

"Oh please, Asia. If you are not want to be one, why would you dress up like that in the first place?"

"It's... it's because..."

She looked like about to break down and bawl her eyes out at any moment. Of course, I don't want that to happen. I leaned in and gave her a short lick on the cheek, then moved gently across her face to the earlobe.

"Asia," I whispered as I nibbled her ear. "You must truly love me, right? Now thinking back, you always cling onto me every time, when you get the chance, and when Rias acted lovey-dovey with me, you always try to get my attention, isn't that right?"

"Hmmmgh...! Ahh! About that, I..."

From the beginning up until now, she does not yet answer my question. That irritated me a bit, so I decided to up the ante. I then dug my nails into her swollen clit.

"Hyaaa!?" Taking by surprised, Asia let out a shriek, her face crimson, tears running down her cheeks. "Aki-san... please... stop."

"Tch! Tch! Asia, Asia. You never learn, do you?"

"Aaahhh! Aaahh... Aahhh!"

I flicked her small, swollen nub over and over. Asia was no longer able to speak, reduced to moans and groans. And her juices started seeping out from the slit.

"Answer me already. Do you love me? Yes or no? And do not make me repeat it to you again."

I glanced at her face, and her eyes seemed unfocused like she didn't even know where she was anymore.

"Fuaaa..."

"Hey, Asia!"

"Haa... haa... mmm."

"You still haven't answered me yet. So don't get off by yourself."

"Aaaaahhh...! Aaaahhhh!"

I firmly inserted my middle and ring finger into Asia's slippery vagina. I took my time, wiggling it around, scrubbing against her inner walls. With every twitch of my fingers, Asia spasmed. Her warm sheath squeezed down on my fingers, turning me on.

"Mmm, aaahhh! Yaaahh! Please, stop..."

"I already told you. Do, not, make me, repeat the god damn question to you again, Asia!"

"Aaaaahhh... Aaaahhhh! I'm scared, Aki-san. Something's... coming..."

"Already, huh?"

I held down Asia as she twisted and turned, trying to escape the pleasure of my fingers wriggling inside her. While I steadily rubbed her walls with my fingers, I flicked her clitoris with my other hand. But every time it seemed like she was going to cum, I stopped. After a while, Asia started thrusting her hips down, pushing my fingers deep into her. It felt like her tight insides were trying to devour it.

"This feels good, right?"

"Haah, yes... it feels... too good... I'm going... crazy!"

After being teased for so long, Asia was now nodding along with my words. Seeing Asia so submissive sent a tingle down my spine, and I licked my lips.

"I see."

As I stopped moving my fingers, Asia cried out to me.

"Haah... Aaahh! Don't stop."

Not good, not good. Seeing Asia want me so bad was intoxicating. It made my meat rod shivered with a thrill of pleasure.

"There will be a reward for you after this if you answer honestly. Are you in love with me?"

* * *

No matter how I tried to resist it. That weird feeling squeezy down beneath my stomach I felt was same as what Raynare-sama did it to me. It kept attempting to force its way through to take over me. And if I don't keep my sense, it will devour me whole at any moment.

It scares me.

However, what terrifying me the most right now is the unknown darkness emitted from Aki-san's body. I don't know whatever that is, but it seemed that thing is taking hold of her mind.

I must do something. I know that, but... how?

My head was all fuzzy I couldn't think of anything. Then I heard Aki-san's words. However, those were even too muffle to hear. Even so, I can catch some words she says to me at the very last sentence. "Are you in love with me?"

Aki-san, I...

* * *

Asia's unfocused eyes flitted over to me. She warmly smiled at me. The smile with those full lips was sad, sweet and somehow innocent. It made my heart ache seeing it.

"I... I love... you. Yes, I'm... in love... with you... Aki-san."

"!"

I came to my sense upon hearing those words and realization of my evil-doing of what I was doing to her. I hung my head in shame.

Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe for everything happen between Rias and I.

And this is the conclusion I come to, seriously!?

Using Asia as an object to relieve my poor soul.

I am such a worthless person.

"I'm sorry, Asia. I don't know what comes over me."

As soon as I set about untying Asia, she wrapped her arms around my neck and rubbing her knees together restlessly as if she begging me for more.

"A-Aki-san... why does my body... feel so hot... aaaahh..."

"Asia, get yourself together."

"And my crotch... the tingling won't stop. Please, help me. Aki-san."

My word didn't reach to her; she was no longer able to comprehend her action. She had completely lost control of herself and gave in to sexual desire.

The situation is much worse than I thought it would be.

In this case, I can't use Voice Pheromone or Absolute Command. They are useless. What should I do?

My mind got all jumbled up with different ideas about how to resolve this without hurting Asia and as I was having difficulty sorting them all out. Asia began shaking her hips back and forth, rubbing her crotch against my swelling hard cock. It appeared she was frustrated by my lack of response to her answer.

"Hold on, Asia! Ugh..."

"Haah... haah. Kiss me..." Asia mumbled through her heavy panting as she pressed her lips against mine.

"..."

It looked like I've got no choice after all.

With the determination I made, I slipped my tongue in, pushing it deeper inside her mouth.

I'm doing this not because taking advantage of the situation; what I do was helping her to vent her sexual urges otherwise she won't calm down.

"Hmmm..." Her body shook from pleasure as the tips of our tongue touched. She then returned it with the same intense passion, with her head tilted slightly to the side.

Our tongue played with each other, twisting and turning all around. It was making obscene sounds as it did so.

"Aki-san... aaahhhh... haah! Aki-san."

In her excitement, she gripped my clothes as she sucked my tongue deeper.

"Mmmmhh!"

"Mmh! Mmmhhh!"

We embraced each other's body, hot with lust, as we moved our hips in sync rubbing each other's crotch.

This is not enough. Not yet.

I placed my hand on her modest chest and began rolling her cherry nipple in circles between my fingers. Pinch it, pull it. To simulating her as much as I can.

"Aah! Aaaaahhh! Aahhh!"

Asia could hardly breathe. It appeared the pleasure was too intense and it overwhelmed her.

"Aki-san... Aaahhh! Aaah! I'm... I'm losing my mind."

Something must be burst inside her as she reached orgasm simultaneously, quivering with her back arched. And a heartbeat later, she fainted.


	18. The Holy-Sword has arrived

**Akira's POV**

"Hey, Koneko-chan."

"Onee-chan, why are you here?"

Trying not to let my true emotion show on my face, I cracked a smile at her.

"You silly, what do you think I'm here? Walking you to school, of course. What else?"

"And what's with dark circle under your eyes? How long have you been here waiting for me, Onee-chan?"

I scratched the back of my head, nervously smiled.

"Around 5 or 6 AM, I guess... I mean it's been a while since us sister hasn't been walking to school together, so you know."

She narrowed her eyes and glaring up at me doubtfully. For a short while later she then sighed and strode on her own not say a word, leaving me behind.

"Hey, wait..." I quicken my pace catching up with her. "Koneko-chan... wait, what's wrong?"

"Well, I don't want standing next to you for too long, or else people starting to come up with another false rumor of me and you."

At that, I cast a glance around us, fair enough as she said, students all eyes on us as they whispered something to each other. And of course, needless to say, it must have to be something about an affair I had with my little sister.

Are they idiot? Like hell, I would do that to my adorable sister. I'm not that low.

As I thought that to myself, the memory of yesterday it's all came flooding back to me at once of what I did and said to Asia.

Weighed down with remorse and shame, I couldn't sleep a wink last night. I also left the house much earlier than usual to avoid her. There's no way in hell I can face Asia and act like normal as if everything yesterday not ever happens.

Uuuuuhhhh! I am the worst.

"Koneko-chan... there's something I want to say. It's that I'm a..."

"If you want to say you're perverted, then don't need to because our family knows about it."

"What!? Not just you."

But my family as well.

"Yes, quite clearly I must say, it shows on your face all the time. When you spot a beautiful girl with big breasts, you always check them from head to toe and nodding to yourself."

Uuuwaaahhh! Hearing my little sister say that about me with a straight face, I feel so embarrassing I could die.

Wait! So does that also mean they know about a stash of gravure magazines I hid in the house too? But they turn blind eyes, acted like not knowing anything.

Damn it! So what's the point of me acting like an older sister in front of Koneko-chan for, it's all gone to waste in the end.

"I... I see... that's good to know...*Sniffle* *Sniffle*."

"Well, to me you're not just a perverted, you also a good older sister. So I don't mind that side of yours a bit." She then linked my arm, looking up at me with her big round eyes as she said that.

*THUMP* It made my heart skipped a beat for a sec.

She looks so cute and innocent. I guess... back to the day I accidentally found Koneko-chan masturbated was just a mere illusion causing by the steaming hot water after all.

Koneko-chan, I'm pretty happy about what you thought about me. But, your Onee-chan has committed a crime that you won't ever see me with the same eyes again.

"Koneko-chan."

"Yes, what is it, Onee-chan?"

She replied with a smile. I could hear my heart crack from her smile.

"Well, about those weird rumors of me..."

"I know you're not like that as they say, so you don't need to worry."

"No, no, I mean... what if... what if they were true? What do you think of me then?"

"Then I have to rethink about you again."

Yup, yup, of course, you are. *Sniffle* How could you not?

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No. Ha ha ha... of course not! I'm not that such a horrible person. Ahahaha..."

I felt a knot in my stomach as I told a lie through my teeth.

"Say, Onee-chan..." She then squeezed my arm and asked me in a low voice. "What if I did something bad and…"

She was silent for a moment as if lost in thought.

Something bad? D-Does she means about that!?

I asked her again after taking gulped of air to steady myself.

"L-Like what...?"

"...No, it's nothing."

I always thought that myself fully knowing Koneko-chan's like or dislike and hating what most more than anyone else. But no matter how she loves and has trust in me, I guess... there's secret which she even can't tell me either.

Well, as a big sister, I won't insist on asking her about it, if she doesn't want to. Then again, I do have some concern for her.

More importantly...

"Koneko-chan, what happen to you don't want to be with me, then why are you holding my hand?"

"You don't want to?" She pouted.

"Of course not!"

I was thrilled to have my cute little sister snuggled up against me. I also understood Koneko-chan's desire to make up for the time we'd been apart. After all, I felt the same way.

Even so, I don't want to cause trouble for Koneko-chan because of me.

"But everyone might think we were getting too cozy for sisters."

"Then let them be."

"It's not okay at all!"

Well… that's so typical of her - I chuckled to myself and squeezing her hand back as an acceptance her selfish request.

"Onee-chan."

"Yes?"

"Your relationship with Buchou… I still not accept it yet. But if you do like her, then I'll fully support you."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan." I warmly smiled at her.

Sorry, but I don't think it possible as it is right now. Because Rias and I were...

"By the way, Onee-chan."

"Hm?"

"I know what your taste is. Still, I want to ask you anyway. Which do you prefer? Girls with large breasts or small ones?"

"Huh...?"

...What kind of question is that!?

In my surprise, all traces of gloomy thought left me.

"I-I guess both have their appeal."

I'm sorry, I know I'm lying. But there's no way I could shamelessly say I love big boobs in front of my sister.

Also, what and why would she ask me such an outrage question for?

"Hmm... I see."

For some reason, there's a hint of dissatisfaction in Koneko-chan's voice.

"I-I mean... big breasts are filled with dreams, but small ones are filled with hope. You're at the age of growing, so it's not too late for you, Koneko-chan." I said with a wink and a thumb up to her.

WHAT? What the heck am I saying?

Our conversation end there, she didn't say anything after that, she just snuggling clung to my arm.

I guess... she's satisfied with my answer...?

Girls sure are complex, despite I am ones.

* * *

As we entered the hallway of the school building, there was a noisy flock of students stood in front of the bulletin board. It appeared that they arrived here before us and still not yet leave to their classroom.

"What are they arguing about anyway?" Asked Koneko-chan.

"Something about the school gate closed, students are not allowed going outside till the student council has a new notification."

"I see. Does that mean the activity of our club will also be suspended for the time being too?"

"I don't know. Still, it doesn't mean we can take a day off yet without hearing the announcement from our Buchou." I placed my hand on her head and smiling playfully. "But if you are thinking of play hooky, then as your older sister, I shall punish you."

"Jeez... Onee-chan, I'm not like that back in the day anymore, so please don't speak ill of me."

"Hai, hai."

I didn't stop there though. Because my whole body is itchy, wanting to tease Koneko-chan a little bit more.

Silently, I brought out my smartphone and began to tap on it.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?!"

A single digital photo filled up the entire screen on my smartphone. It was a picture of Koneko-chan back in junior high. In the pic, she put on a thick eyeshadow and red lipstick, wore on a baggy skirt, a black fighter's gloves with pink cat pawprints on the upper palm and a scrunchy on her wrist. I guess she wanted to maintain her feminity as well.

"Hehe... if I show this to everyone in our club, they wouldn't believe that our lovely Koneko-chan used to be a yankee."

Yes, she was a bad girl! One of the cool crowd. Back then, her bad friends used to call her the Ice Demon Princess.

Every time I see this photo, I always thought to myself this is the first time I've ever seen such an adorable hoodlum. And I don't mind to give her all the allowance money I had, which I was supposed to save it for eroge and horror games though.

"Onee-chan, please! Put it away! And why do you still have that!? I told you to delete it so many times!"

I took advantage of my height, raising the phone above my head.

"Why would I? It's a rare sight to see, so of course, I need to conserve it." I nodded proudly.

"...Onee-chan." Koneko-chan turned on me with a dangerously threatening air. "You're gonna make me really mad, you know?"

"Eek! I'm sorry!" I bowed so low that my head nearly touches my knees.

There is no way I could do something as dangerous as actually upsetting Koneko-chan.

So I deleted the photo and put away my phone.

Well, little did she know that this is just one copy of the hundred pics which I stored on my phone.

She keeps telling me to delete it, but I can't.

After all, it holds a very special memory for me.

* * *

After seeing Koneko-chan off to her class, I went the opposite way stead of going back to my classroom. I decide to skip school for a day since I'm not feeling up for it. Also, I want to take a nap while I can too.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a yawn.

Where should I go? Rooftop? No, maybe the library, there I won't have to worry about students or teachers spotting me wander around the school, not in class studying.

"Ara, ara. Isn't it Aki-kun?"

Crap! I spoke too soon.

"Good morning, Akeno-san."

I turned around at the voice to see Akeno-san standing there with an angelic smile.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the class by now?"

There was a mischievous glimmer in her eyes that contrasted starkly with her respectable words.

"Ah... actually, I..."

"Your ribbon is crooked. Let me fix it for you."

"H-Hai." I stiffen, lowering my chin.

"Are you perhaps have an affair with someone?"

"No, I'm not. It's just..."

Looking up, I met her sultry gaze.

She was so close to me that I could see each and every one of her upturned eyelashes, in flustered I tried to look away, but my gaze was drawn to her cherry-like lips instead.

"Then what?"

I felt like the next moment I open my mouth, I'll likely blurt out everything to her, about the burden which I deeply held in my heart.

I slowly drew in a deep breath.

"I just... not feeling well, that's all."

"...Really?"

Her gently outstretched hand was on my cheek. She lifted my face, gazing into my eyes and spoke softly.

"I know Rias is a stubborn person, but how could she do that to you? She said she loves you and yet say such a cruel word to you."

"Akeno-san? What are you?!"

"Say, Aki-kun. Would you like me to stay and keep you company?"

"!"

The way she talked to me sounds like she was seducing me. But I guess this is her way of showing her concern for me.

I let out a small laughed.

"Thanks for the offer, Akeno-san. But I'd rather be alone. And I think Rias may need your company more than I am."

"I see... Aki-kun, if you want someone company you tonight. Don't be shy, just say a word." Her finger moved down my collarbone ending with a poke as she slowly pulled away backward. "Then, see you later."

"Hai, Akeno-san."

After seeing her off to upstairs heading back to her classroom, I then quickly left to the destination I had already been planned in my mind before the teachers or students caught me loafing around here.

* * *

 **Third's POV**

Where am I? A dream?

When Akira woke up, her mind was in the midst of distant scenery. Then she realized that she could not move. Her view, however, was rapidly shifting. She guessed that she was sharing someone else's point of view. She supposed that there were dreams like that.

But whose dream is this anyway? - As Akira asked herself, a flood of memory that seems not belong to her started flowing in her mind.

It's hurt, damn it!

As much as she wanted to place both her hands on the head, rubbing it to relieve some pain. But she can't since this body is not herself. Still, thanks to it, she somewhat learned about the unknown owner of this body past life.

It was a young girl. She didn't know how long she had been there, but she had found herself living in an old church as though it was natural. Outside, she practiced martial arts in the square.

The current state of the world had been hammered into her via "education"; however, she had not learned anything practical. Perhaps there was some use to it all, but she could not remember any of the geographies that she was taught.

"Number 8, number 13! Step forth!"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Akira experienced the strange sensation of words slipping out of her mouth even though she was not saying anything.

At the teacher's signal, with wooden swords gripped in their hands, the two stood.

"Begin."

At the emotionless signal, the two simultaneously began to practice their combat forms. The children of the church were unnamed; they choose partners, and the teachers assigned them numbers. The teachers, in the name of God, were to name the children when they came of age. They once asked about the possibility of naming themselves and were met with a response of pure anger such that the matter was not brought up again. Names were of great significance, and with the help of the church's teachings, they quickly understood their importance.

She swung repeatedly making contact each time and grazed the young number eight's head. In that time, the young man kicked her with great force and knocked her down. His sword was then quickly thrust to her throat and was followed by the order to stop.

"Number 8, well done."

"Thank you."

"But as for number 13 here, you're hopeless yet again. Your memory fails you, and your movements are dull. I'm telling you this for your own sake. What a failure."

"Apologies."

"Do you forget that the only reason you're alive is because of my kindness? By all accounts, it wouldn't be strange to say that it's too late for you to clean up your act."

"I understand."

Akira could not see them from her viewpoint, but the girl's expression was probably bored with the lecture of the teacher wore white robes.

Her monotone days in the church continued. For the children around her age, "education" and "training" continued day after day after day; on sunny days, on rainy days, on snowy days; in the morning, afternoon, and night; endlessly repeating again and again. As for reading and writing, it was a given that difficult words were pounded into their heads for memorization. They learned too, how to salute, how to behave around their superiors as well as how to use respectful language. The teachers became superior officers who offered corporal punishment as blessed guidance to those who erred.

What era is this anyway? Are they training to prepare for war? What a harsh lifestyle they had.

Through such troubling times, her only enjoyment was found during mealtime, for the gentle smiles of the other children had also faded away. The girl, without laughter, shared her enjoyment of the meals with the others.

"Here's the drink for the day."

Akira saw her hands reach for the glass contained a black liquid that the teacher gave in front of her. It appeared the girl was hesitates taking it. Not only was its appearance disgusting, but its smell was worse than anything Akira had ever smelled before. It tasted like rust.

Refusing to go on, and shaking her head, the girl was smacked and had the liquid forcefully rammed down her throat. Breathing became painful, and she was simultaneously attacked with violent nausea.

What the fuck is this? My throat... its burning.

Akira realized from the beginning that this is not her memory or her body, but she could smell, taste the muddy water pour into her mouth. And not before long, she felt surges of vomit rising from her stomach.

Maybe the dream had connected all her five senses to the owner. So now she can feel the agonizing of the girl has been through too.

Before Akira's vision grown darker and blackout; she heard two people arguing something.

"Why is she the special one? Not that it'd be shocking to lose her… There's no reason to help now, so why don't we just clean this up already?"

"Not yet, let's treat her for now. She probably won't survive until the test, but this should serve as a good reference for our Holy sword project. Waste not, want not."

"Understood."

* * *

 **Library. Afternoon.**

*Bip Bip Bip* as Akira heard the phone loudly ringing up next to her ear, she woke up with a jolt that her head hit hard against the table *Thud*.

"Ugh... my head." Groaning in pain, she placed one hand on her head rubbing the spot which she was getting hit by, another reached for the phone.

Damn! I shouldn't have slept under the table. Who said it's a great idea anyway? - After bitching about it, she picked herself up from the floor.

"Hello, Senpai. What is it?"

...

"What? You've found two dead people dead yesterday."

"Yes, and they were killed cruelly the same way. Their abdomen was slashed entirely open."

"That sounds awful."

"Yes, indeed. The two victims were, a priest, he doesn't seem to be a people from here, likely that he from Italy and came to Kuoh city for vacation or business. And the other one is a NEET, he doesn't have a job and currently living with his parent. I will tell you more in detail on Sunday tomorrow. So let's meet up."

"Oh, that's right." She suddenly remembered the news on the bulletin board she had read this morning.

"Sorry, Senpai. I can't help you, because no students were allowed to leave the campus. It seems like you will do a great job without my help, so... good luck."

Akira thought this would be a great chance to deny her absurd requested too.

"Bullshit. Heck like I have time for that."

"Senpai, you're a detective, you should do your job. Also, you're a lady, born from a good family, so please watch your language." Akira spoke calmly, trying to reason with her.

"I'm not FUCKING care. I don't give a crap about it."

Akira let out a long sighed - Here we go again.

After Akira and Misaki became friends and spending their time together sharing ero doujin, porn video. Akira has learned something about her.

At school, she was mostly acting nice to everyone and would love to help them with open hands. However, when there's two of them alone together, Misaki began to complain, badmouth them, saying why can't they do damn jobs by themselves. They got brains, arms, and legs, not like they are disabled.

Akira guessed that the reason her Senpai read ero doujin is to steam off her stress, and why she couldn't deny their request must be due to she's from a high-class family same as Rias and the president, Sona Sitri. So she has to act like ones.

'Still, I wonder why she becomes a detective.'

"Hey... hey, are you listen to me, Akira?"

"...I'm still here."

"Sigh... you're telling me to solve it and capture the criminal. Are you sane? What if I got killed by them?"

"Haha... sorry Senpai, I'm not thinking thoroughly."

"So?"

"Don't worry, I will find a way, my dear Senpai."

With that replied, she hung up the phone call.

When she about to turn off the phone, she noticed there are ten messengers send to her from an unknown number.

As soon as she opened the app and read it. She instantly knew who it was.

Kyriuu-san? I remember I did not give her my phone number but how does she get it from?

She skimmed through the messengers as she tapped the screen to delete them. She then came to a stop at the latest one.

[Where are you? Don't make your princess have to wait for you any longer. Come to pick her up already!]

Princess? Is she meant by Asia? And she is waiting for me...?

She turned off and heaved a sigh. "Okay…"

* * *

 **Akira's POV**

"Hey, Asia."

"Asia, your girlfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"G-G-G-Girlfriend!?" Flustered, Asia's face began to turn crimson.

"Kyriuu! Enough with your joke. You're putting Asia on the spot here." I grunted as I approached them.

"Eh, I'm wrong? But aren't you two already have-?"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

"!"

Wait. Don't tell me Asia have told Kyriuu about yesterday.

I don't know what color of my face right now is. But I guess it turned quite bright red to the ears as the memories of yesterday flashed through my mind. And luckily that everyone in the class had already left to their dorm or clubroom, it would be troublesome, if they were still here and questioning me of what I had done to their innocent Angel, Asia.

By the thought of it, giving me a headache.

I shook my head and took Asia by the hand.

"Anyway, Asia. Let's go to the clubroom."

"H-Hai."

We quickly left the classroom, before Kyriuu could babble on something far more obscene just to harassment us.

Asia kept hold of my hand back and followed me with her head down. Guess that she's so embarrassed she doesn't want to make eye contact with me.

Great, thanks Kyriuu-san! Now my plan to apologizing Asia has to postpone for another day.

* * *

When we arrived at the front of the door, I noticed something.

*Shiver* I had felt a similar feeling like this before. If I remember, it was the time when I met that strange guy Tatsumi something, my body trembled as I set my eyes on him.

GRIP. Asia grabbed my hand with her shaking hands. Seemed like Asia also felt it too. Then, it must be the work of something that only us Devils can sense its.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

Inside the room, all the members of ORC are here and Rias was sitting next to Pantsu-sama, facing them was the two guests whom I do not know, its two lovely young foreigner girls looked about my ages, they were wearing white robes with a Rosario hanging around their chest.

One had chestnut colored hair tied into twin-tails, and the other one had blue hair with a stern look on a face.

Well, I don't particularly hate that type of girl at all. In fact, I think they are attractive and charming in their own way.

"Aki-san, Aki-san..."

Asia tugged on my sleeve as she muttered calling my name.

"Hm? Is there something wrong? Am I making a weird face?"

"Um... no, but Buchou-san is..."

I then turned to Rias, seeing not only her but Koneko-chan as well. They were shooting me an angry glare.

"Haha... sorry, it's just I'm a bit surprised about these two beauty guests in our clubroom."

...It didn't come out right.

My thought that I should have kept to myself, now slipping out of my mouth. And I've just dug a graveyard for myself. Great..!

"Ah, I mean... actually is... ahh..."

As I struggled to find an excuse with my whirling mind, "Ahem." Pantsu-sama coughed softly, giving me a side glance. "Just come in already."

"Will do."

Asia and I crossed the room in a couple of strides and came to a halt, standing next to Akeno-san.

When I took a glance at two guests sitting across from us, I then noticed the blue hair girl was playing with her hair, and her face was slightly blushed.

That's so freaking cute..!

So... this is Gap moe.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to glare at me.

"N-Nothing."

The other one with chestnut haired was playfully teasing her. "See, Xenovia. I'm not lying about you're a beauty. That girl also says the same thing as I did too."

"Irina, enough with it. We're not here to play around."

"Hai, hai."

"Ufufu... you are truly a sinful woman, Aki-kun," Akeno-san whispered in my ear.

Sinful? Me!? - As much as I want to ask her how come, but with the situation, it does not allow me to.

"Sorry, you two. The principal of the Kuoh Girls' School is not here at the moment. So I asked his sister, Rias Gremory, acting as a representative in his stead, and along with her servants." Said Pantsu-sama.

"It's okay." Irina girl smiled at her.

"So, for what reason the Church send you both the Wielders of Holy swords here for?"

The Holy swords she said. I then glanced at Kiba to check how she reacts to it, she was glaring at them with killing intent as if she was about to go slashing them at any moment.

Yesterday, she told me she was living for is destroying the Holy-sword Excalibur itself. I wonder why does she fixate to it?

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"Wait, you mean it's not just one, but multiple?" Out of curiosity, I asked them.

Xenovia girl continued to glare at me, unsmiling as she explained.

"The true Excalibur was broken a long time ago. The fragments were collected and reforged into seven different swords. This is one of them." She took a thing covered in cloth next to her and revealed it. What appeared was a long sword.

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt a chill running through my body.

"Excalibur Destruction."

Irina then untied a long rope which on her upper arm, it started to move as if it were alive and its turned into a katana.

"And mine's Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want, it's really convenient, don't you think?"

"So each Excalibur has its unique abilities?"

"That's right." She pointed her index finger at me with a wink.

"Irina, there's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

You should talk! You're the very first person who reveals the sword.

If you don't want us to know, then don't revealing it in the first place.

"Ara, Xenovia, even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Seriously, that girl confidence knows no bound. She may someday get hurt because of it.

"...So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs? And in the meantime, would you mind sheathing those?"

Pantsu-sama continued to talk with the same attitude.

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times."

Rias widened her eyes in surprised at the answer.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town to meet up with you secretly but they kept getting killed. Why is that?"

Out of sudden, Pantsu-sama laughed out loud at her.

"Hahaha... I see, are you try to excuse us cooperate with Kokabiel? If we're actually their comrade, then there's no way we could do something reckless as killing them."

"Maybe you right, but then again we still don't believe in you guys, especially that beast man, the one whom building this place."

Beast man!?

"As we heard about this school from our high-ups, we have learned that this place was established sixty years ago as a peace treaty between the three factions after the Great War. But because there is still conflict between them, so neither of them has yet come to an agreement."

"Some... of them, you said." Pantsu-sama punctuated each word as if correcting Xenovia.

"Sorry, my bad. Still, that beast man is no God, Devil, and neither a Demi-human. Why someone like him would wants us to make a peace treaty between the three factions, which is something we do not comprehend. Unless he must have already planned all of this from the beginning."

Xenovia then turned her gazed to us, looking at Asia intensely. Feeling uneasy, Asia held onto my arm.

"Are you the Witch Asia Argento?"

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called Witch. That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Oh, you're that ex-Sister who became a Witch? I've heard a rumor about you. They say you were excommunicated and that you wound up roaming the world."

"I can't believe he secretly kept you here without giving the Church a notice about it but never thought you would become a Devil. How ironic!"

"..."

Asia made a perplexed expression at Xenovia's words.

Th-This bitch!? I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

As I about to step up, roasting her, like literally in a sense. I then felt a warm hand tightly holding mine.

'A-Akeno-san.'

'I know what you are thinking, but you need to hold it in.'

'...Hai.'

I let out a sigh in frustrated and patting on Asia's head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

"With this, now we have a proof that there's something you're keeping a secret from us."

"Such manner of speech," Rias said. "Let me tell you something else. Even if we stay the same place together, it doesn't mean I will side with the Fallen Angels. I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the name of our Maou and my family. Also, if you continue to speak ill of our dear teacher like that, I won't forgive you."

There were chills within her words, seemed like I'm not the only one, Rias was quite pissed as well.

"Hoh... Sound like you are taken liking that beast man."

"Not quite, but yes, in a way, I do have high respect for him. And stop calling him a beast man, he got a proper name too you know."

"Hm, a mere beast no need such a fancy thing."

Ngggggh. They had been talking about this mystery beast man, who is he exactly anyway? But from their word, he must be a big shot standing equal as the Maou, principal of our school.

It had become a contentious situation for both sides.

"Okay then," But Pantsu-sama casually chimed in with her usual cheerful tone. "If you two do not quite trust us yet, I wouldn't mind to give you a tour."

"What do you think, Xenovia?" Irina asked.

"Thanks for your offer, but I will pass. Because I don't want to stay here for too long where Devils and Fallen Angels swarm in one place."

"If you say so." Pantsu-sama shrugged.

"Let's go, Irina."

"Hai."

Both of them stood up and heading to the door; before they could leave, I leaped in front of them, stopping their track.

"What do you want?"

"Apologize to her."

"What?"

"I said... you both... sorry to my Asia, now. Say you're sorry." I said it clearly to Xenovia.

"A-Aki-san!?"

"Why should I? I didn't say anything wrong, she's the one who should be felt sorry for being alive. And you should be glad that I'm not killing her yet for what she did."

"You... you..." I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists, to hold in my anger which is fiercely burning inside me.

I don't deny the fact they got a pretty face, but what a lousy mouth they had. It's sickening me.

She then gave Asia a look and asked.

"Do you still believe in our God?"

"Hey, I was talking to you."

She glared at me. "Could you stay silent for a moment?"

"Kuh, this girl..."

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

"That said, there are those who have betrayed the Lords and chosen to live in sin but have not forgotten their faith. I can sense that from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Oh, really?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression.

"...I could never abandon my faith, I believed in him for my whole life."

"Is that so? Whatever sins you have committed, God will always forgive you." She took her sword out and pointed it at Asia. "Give me a word, I will help you ending your life here and now, of course, I will make it quick and painlessly."

"Enough already!"

I activated my Boosted Gear, a red glow and a gauntlet then appeared on my left arm as I'm in a fighting stance, to protect Asia.

"...Longinus."

"That's the Boosted Gear? To think we'd encounter it here."

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"I don't care what they are teaching you about belief; but, do you know what she has to go through, how helpless she was when asking for help? None of you, even God didn't reach out for her, replying her pray."

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened, then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

"What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation. Let me beat the hell out of you to see your God come to answer your prayers or not."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at my provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us?"

"Yes, it is."

I wanted to stay calm as possible but seemed that I have reached my limits. There's no way I can't stand back down after everything they said to Asia.

"This is perfect. I will be your opponent."

As the tension hung in the air between us, Kiba then interjected into our standoff with her sword in her hand. And there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of her body.

"And who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

"Sword Birth, Boosted Gear, Twilight Healing. Nothing but heretical Sacred Gear. Although I suppose they would be, considering you Devils are the ones using them." Xenovia smirked.

I don't know whether it is her intention provoking us to begin the fight, or utterly mocking us because we're Devils. But I'm really get annoyed it by now.

"Hai, hai, that's enough."

Before I could utter another word, Pantsu-sama cut in, as she walked up next to me with her hand placed on my shoulder, digging her nails into my skin and hasty whispering to me.

"Please calm down, you are putting your girl Rias in trouble here." She prompted.

SIGH. With that, I reverted my left arm back to its normal state.

"I don't mind let you two stay here for a night. But a duel with my students is out of the question."

"Hm, what a pity! Just as I thought it would be a great chance to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Especially, the one's so-called my Senpai."

There was a glint in her eyes as she said, seemed that she really wants to beat us shitless to show off her power.

Hearing that, Kiba summoned a large sword two-hand in her hands, aiming at Xenovia and swung it with force. Xenovia made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"That's a shame." When Kiba got close enough, Xenovia lunged for her as she gripped sword hilts and thrust the pommel of the sword deep into Kiba's stomach.

"Gaha!" Kiba fell onto the floor after she vomited from her mouth.

"Kiba." "Kiba-san."

In frantic, Asia and I rushed to her. Without wasting a second, Asia put her hand on Kiba's back and healing her who was coughing up blood in pain.

"Pantsu-sama, this cannot count as a duel right? And this girl is the one who attacked me first, so I was only acting in self-defense. Is that right?"

"Yes, just like you say."

With a flick of her finger, someone outside the door opened it and came in. It was Sona Sitri and Tsubaki-san. It appeared they've already stood by the entryway for quite a time, waiting for Pantsu-sama's command.

"Could you both lead them to the school gate, please?"

"Hai, Pantsu-sama."

"If you excuse me then."

After bidding us farewell, the two foreign girls then followed miss Prez and miss vice president behind with their lead, leaving the clubroom.

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

Xenovia, she was not only bad-mouthing about my Asia but also hurting my friend Kiba too. Even so, what can I do? There's nothing I can do at this point.

Feeling frustrated by my inability, I bit my underlip so hard that it began to bleeding.

* * *

 **AN: Everyone send PM for me, voting for Vali and Gasper should be FEMALE. Well, I don't know about Gasper though since he's dressed up like a girl and acting cutesy too. It's hard for me to rewrite a bit of his personality as a girl.**

 **If you guys have any ideas, please PM me.**


End file.
